She was meant 4 me
by Your Imperfection
Summary: At first it was revenge,but now Draco and Hermione have a lot more than friendship going on which turns into LOVE, but will it withstand the wrath of Voldemort?DMHG,PPRW,GWBZ many others
1. First Night back

Disclaimer – I do not own any Harry Potter characters, but a girl could wish, can't she

The sun had shown brightly threw Draco's curtains which caused him to wake up. He sat up and looked at the letter beside his bed again 'Head Boy…I wonder why Potter wasn't picked' he thought as he made his way to the shower and started getting ready for his first day back at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy wasn't his scrawny pale self anymore over the summer and the quidditch practice and training did well on him. Being out in the sun most of the time caused him to get a tan and being on his broom gave him a lot of upper body strength. He looked around the halls for any sign off his parents he sighed when he realized no one was in sight he then made his way to the door and instructed the chauffer to king's cross. The ride there was very short once he arrived he noticed a blonde girl running towards him 'Great…' he sighed.

"Draco!" Pansy shrieked as she ran towards him.

"So Pansy how was your summer," he smirked.

"I was with you the whole time" She leaned up and kissed him on the lips, he didn't like Pansy at all, but it was his parents who had set them up. Meanwhile Hermione was just arriving at King's Cross and for some reason she smiled up as she saw Draco and Pansy 'Cute…I guess' she thought as she stood by the train skimming over the crowd for her friends she noticed some red heads and bolted towards that direction. Draco had watched her smile at him and Pansy 'How weird was that?' he decided to follow her with his eyes.

"Ron!" She threw her arms around him and he patted her back.

"Hello, do I know you," She pulled away at this and shot Ron a confused look.

"Oh! Hermione," He said looking her up and down with a certain expression on his face, "Lookin good," he said with a smile on his face.

The summer did well on Hermione she filled out quite well and got all the right curves. Her hair was also more tame than usual. She began skimming the crowd for her other best friend Harry, but she noticed Malfoy staring at her. He had also changed over the summer into a more built and not so pale Slytherin. She broke her focus when Harry waved a hang in front of her face.

"Are you staring at Malfoy!?" Harry questioned

"No, he was staring at me," She said as she gave her best friend a hug.

"Yeah okay..," he smiled "I can't believe he's going out with Parkinson, you know she cheated on his ass already," Harry said as he loaded Hedwig onto the train.

"With who?" Hermione asked.

"Marcus Flint's younger brother Zachary Flint."

"That's horrible," Hermione waved Ron over to hurry up and get on "Not that I care."

The train ride to Hogwarts was very soothing with the occasional argument Ron had against the trolley lady not ever having enough chocolate frogs.

"Well if you sat closer to the front then maybe I wouldn't have only 2 left when I came all the way back here," She stated

"Your right! Cause if I sat in the front by the time you got back here there wouldn't be any!" Ron yelled as he slid the door in her face and gave himself a questioning look. '_What was that_?'

Hermione laughed and returned back staring at the window she noticed Harry staring at her and turned towards him.

"Yes, can I help you," She smiled

"Um no... But there is a spider above your head it's hanging down a couple more inches and he'll be on your hair," He said smiling

"Whatever Harry."

Ron who was stuffing his face full of treats decided to look out of curiosity.

"Oh my God!" Ron yelled as he bolted to the other side of the compartment next to a laughing Harry.

Hermione closed her eyes for she was also scared of spiders, not as much as Ron though. She felt a sudden burst of air on the top of her head and heard a SMACK, Malfoy had killed it.

"What scared of spiders are we Granger," Malfoy said with a sneer.

Ron who noticed Malfoy got off Harry. Hermione opened her eyes and looked right at Malfoy.

"Thank you," She said with a smile.

"What!?" Ron Harry and Malfoy said in unison.

"You heard me", She smirked," Malfoy what do you want?"

The boys snapped out of it and Malfoy spoke up "I don't need your politeness Mud Blood!" He said regaining his place. It's been years and still stung Hermione every time.

"Well what do you want?"

"The Head boy and girl are to be seated up front," with that he left.

"Hasn't Malfoy learned yet not to call you that, it doesn't affect you still, does it?" Harry said as he put a hand on Hermione back.

"No not at all," She lied as she exited the compartment.

Harry stared after her and then remembered Ron.

"Ron? What's wrong with you?"

"Spiders! I don't like them Harry I don't," Ron started looking at every corner in the compartment.

Harry laughed remembering them in their 3rd year. 'I can't believe this is our last year,' he smiled at his friend.

".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".

Hermione made her way to the very first compartment over hearing Parkinson talking with another boy.

"No Draco doesn't know about us he's in the front waiting for Granger," Pansy said as she stroke Zach's Hair

"I'm not scared of him," He thought about it, "Okay so maybe a little he is a Malfoy, after all" he said as he kissed her.

Hermione walked really fast to pass the opened compartment 'slut,' she thought. She reached the very first compartment and she found Draco sitting there staring out the window she sat on the opposite side and did the same.

"Pansy's stupid you know… She honestly thinks I'm too stupid to notice things and it's not like I can't hear her," Draco said aloud and looked at Hermione.

"I'm Sorry what?"

"Don't act stupid Granger I know Pansy's cheating on me with Flint," He said not showing any care in the world, not that he would ever anyway.

Shocked that they were having a civilized conversation and the fact that he knew confused her, but she went along with it.

"Well then why don't you just break up with her," she was shocked at her answer.

"I will….I want to make her Jealous to the point where she regrets ever cheating on me," Draco said with a smirk on his face.

"Why don't you just Avada or Crucio her?" Hermione was shocked at her answer again 'Did I just say that to Malfoy' Draco didn't speak "Okay then," Hermione turned to face the window, but noticed Draco staring at her.

"You know Granger Parkinson is jealous of you," A plan started forming in his mind.

"Why? I'm no one special," She was now confused.

"She's Jealous because she thinks a Mud Blood is prettier then her and she can't have that, but I keep telling her that she is, I wonder why I ever told her that" Draco trailed off.

'Did he just say I was pretty?' Hermione started to smile and Draco noticed this.

"No Granger you are not pretty to me!" She frowned and they sat in silence.

Hermione on the other hand couldn't stop being mad at Malfoy for saying that comment to her then taking it back.

'He's a prick. I can't believe he made it to Head boy, but then again He was in 2nd place to me,' she smiled at that.

The Hog Warts express came to a stop and woke Draco and Hermione up 'Another year,' they both thought. They made their way out to the station signaling all the first years to go to Hagrid and everyone else to the carriages. Hermione shook her head at this and then noticed Harry and Ron who were waiting for her before they got a carriage.

"Hurry up Hermione," Harry yelled.

"I can't ride with you guys I have to wait until the last groups of students leave and on top of that I have to ride with the Head Boy," She replied pointing at Draco leaning against a tree.

"Well have fun Hermione. Let's go I'm hungry," Ron climbed in and patted a spot for Harry.

"He freaks me out at times" Harry told Hermione as she laughed at that comment and walked to where Draco was at. Draco stared Hermione up and down taking in her new looks. Hermione knew what he was doing and turned around with her head cocked to the side.

"Can I help you Malfoy?"

"Yeah," he moved closer to her inches away from her face 'what is he doing' Hermione thought, but yet felt comfortable with the amount of space between them. She looked up and answered "and that would be..."

"Move!" Draco pushed her to the side and climbed into the carriage and turned around to a frustrated Hermione "Well are you coming or not?" She didn't even answer and got inside making sure Draco didn't see her hurt expression.

".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".

As they arrived in the Great Hall they separated to their appropriate tables Hermione hated this part. The sorting it took forever and she could hear Ron's stomach aching for food.

After 50 students were sorted

"Sho how waach the ride wichh Malfoy" Ron Asked.

"What?!" Harry asked.

"My ride with Malfoy was silent," she replied.

"How do you know what he said?"

"Harry we've known him for 7 years almost. You still don't understand Ron with food in his mouth?" She smiled.

"Oh yeah," he began stuffing his face as well.

Hermione couldn't notice Draco glaring at Parkinson and Flint. She was about to comment about it but Dumbledore rose and made his evening announcement.

"Good Evening I have forgot to let you know if any student needs help with anything please go to Hermione Granger or Draco Malfoy for their our Head boy and girl," He smiled " I bid you a due and good night and may I please see The heads at my table," with that he clapped and the food as gone. Even the chicken leg Ron was holding. 'Damn that man,' Ron thought. 'I can hear you mister Wealsey,' Ron Jumped and looked up at a smiling Headmaster.

"I'll see you two later," She hugged them both and bid them a good night.

".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".

Hermione and Draco arrived at Dumbledore's side. He waved them to follow him he walked up to a portrait of Slytherin Chocking Gryffindor. Dumbledore coughed and they separated, Draco smirked at Slytherin.

"Ah Albus I was just showing Gryffindor a move," he smiled.

"I would have had him if you didn't show up," Gryffindor smiled and so did Hermione.

Dumbledore turned to the two of them. "This is where your common room is there is a bed room for each of you, a library and a portrait where you can visit your houses. So what would you like your password to be?" he looked to Draco then Hermione.

"I don't know," Draco replied.

"How about Dr. Pepper," Hermione said not wondering why she thought of that.

"What is that?" Draco asked and Dumbledore smiled.

"It's a type of drink" She smiled "Unless you have a better one" Draco was silent.

"So it is," Dumbledore waved his want and the portrait swung open and he bid the two good night.

Hermione walked in she couldn't believe how pretty the common room was there were two couches, two desks and two stairs leading up to their bedrooms. Draco on the other hand wasn't over whelmed at all for his houses front yard looked better then this. He led his way to the fire place took out his wand and sparks flew out lighting the wood and sat down on one of the couches. Hermione sat on the other couch and they sat in silence.

Silence

Silence

"Oh my God I can't take it anymore," Draco looked at Hermione wondering what her problem was.

"How can you stay this quiet Malfoy," Not realizing what she just said.

"I'm just thinking" Draco replied.

'About what?'

Draco caught her expression "Well if you must know Miss know it all mud blood I'm thinking about how what am I going to do with Pansy and all," he looked at Hermione who rolled her eyes.

"Must you always call me mud blood?"

Draco couldn't believe her question and looked at her, 'she still gets hurt by that.' he gave a sigh "Look Granger I won't call you a mud blood anymore," She looked up at him "But only on one condition."

She raised her eyebrow at him "Yes."

"I want you to help me make Parkinson jealous."

"WHAT!" She got up and started pacing the room "Why me?"

"Like I told you she's jealous of you."

"So if I do you'll drop the mud blood name?" he nodded "And be more nice to me in a… friend way," She smiled as Draco looked up at her.

"Fine, but I stay the same to the weasel and scar head, is that clear" he held out his hand.

"Crystal clear "She shook it "We'll work on that later" Draco smiled at Hermione little attempt.

"So what do you have in mind" Draco asked her.

"I don't know… You were the one who was thinking" She looked at him 'no clue' she thought before she spoke up "Alright how about we just start hanging out a lot, like the library-"

"Yeah the library will sure make her jealous, Granger" Hermione have him a death stare and he shut up.

"As I was saying we could just hang out library or not just be seen together."

"Would I have to touch you" Draco had put a disgusted face on and remembered their deal and quickly changed it "No… not exactly, like you won't have to hold my hand or hug me or kiss me" She reddened a bit.

"What Granger having a vision of me," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes and sat back down on the couch. 'This was going to be some year' they both thought. Draco and Hermione chatted for a couple more hours about how they plan on doing this and everything. After awhile the headed to bed having the other one on their mind.

".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter I had this story up before, but somehow it disappeared I added some knew things and took out a few. Please Review I would love to know what you think even if you don't review often please review any way

- Your imperfection


	2. A great day in Potions

Draco woke up the next morning not remembering anything from last night until he turned over and saw a picture of Pansy and him on hit night stand. 'Damn Granger and the plan,' he thought as he made his way to the shower and then to the great hall. When he arrived he sat next to Goyle and Crabbe and eyed around for Pansy who was actually sitting right across from him with Zach. Zach never met Draco's glare and Pansy on the other hand still batted her eyes lashes at him and reached out to hold his hand.

"How are you Draco," She asked sweetly

"I'm fine and you" he patted the back of her hand 'I hope this work' he smirked

"I've been better…" She looked over at Zach "Um… Zach was wondering if I could help him with his homework tonight. If that was fine by you" She batted her eye lashes at Draco. He leaned back and let go of her 'What homework' he thought.

"Yeah sure why not"

"Thanks babe you're the best" She leaned over and tried to place a kiss on his lips, but Draco turned his head causing her to kiss his cheek "I always am" and with that he got up and left making his way to potions leaving them to their confusion.

"Why is he acting like that" She turned to Goyle who shrugged his shoulders

"He knows Pansy just give 'us' up" Zach looked at her and she shook her head "No he doesn't Draco would of said something, I know he would of" She finished her breakfast thinking of Draco. Zach put down his fork and grabbed Pansy by the arm and pulled her out of the Great Hall.

Hermione made her way next to Harry and Ron who noticed they half asleep ready to fall into their eggs, she smiled at this.

"So!" Both woke up with a start "How was your sleep boys"

"Oh Hermione I was having a good dream," Ron replied digging into his eggs

"Hate to burst your bubble, but we have potions first thing today"

"Why must they do this to us?" Harry said in agony

"Well Mister Potter you could not come at all… that would be the high light of my day"

Harry turned around and half heartedly smiled up at Snape.

"10 points from Gryffindor," Snape smirked as he exited the Great Hall

Hermione tried hard not to laugh; she began looking around the Hall and spotted Draco was no where in sight, neither was Pansy.

Draco was headed down the hall to potions when he realized he forgot about his book was laying in the common room so he turned around and headed towards the common room until he heard voices talking in a distant class room. Curiosity got the best of him so he slowly made his way to the empty class room and started eavesdropping.

"Listen I really like you, a lot and I don't want to lose you to Draco" Zach grabbed Pansy's hand and squeezed it

"I know and I really like you too," She looked up at him "but Draco …" she never got to finish her sentence for Zach pulled her into a kiss.

Draco saw this and shook his head 'I don't need to see this' he turned around and continued on until he came to the common room. When he entered he began looking at it in an awe way. The more he looked at it the common room was actually very cozy. It was decorated in all the house colors even thought the only people residing in to was from Slyertherin and Gryffindor he actually like the blended colors and he like how the couches were right near the fire place and behind is was the study area where two desks were at. He saw his book and grabbed it and sat down on the couch 'I have 15 minuets until potions start' He looked down at the book and started to thumb through it. Hermione made her way into the common room and noticed Draco looking down at his book with interest 'how cute' she smiled

"Hey" He jumped

"Don't do that Granger" he looked up at her

"Sorry… so why did you skip breakfast?" she gathered her things while she waited for his answer

"I was there, but I couldn't stand being between Flint and Pansy" She turned around and gave him a hurt expression

"What Happened?"

"She asked if it was alright if she hung out with Flint tonight for a bit of homework study session…" He trailed off and began again "I caught her and him kissing in an empty class room"

"Oh Draco!" Hermione wasn't even thinking next thing she knew she was pulling Draco into a hug. Draco on the other hand patted her on the back. Hermione let go and looked into his silver eyes. "I'm sorry, but just think you'll have her begging for you back in no time"

"She already has me…" he looked into her deep brown eyes "I need to break up with her"

"What?! I thought you were just going to make her jealous by hanging out with me a lot"

"Yeah but I want to cause her some pain other then that"

Hermione got up and waved for Draco to follow 'Oh yeah potions' he remembered. They made their way to the dungeons in silence until they found themselves standing in front of the class room door. Hermione turned and smiled a Draco "It's your life Malfoy do what you want" and with that she pushed open the door and made her way towards her best friends. Draco made his way towards his and sat next to Pansy who grabbed his hand and he just shoved her off. She gave him a hurt look and tried through out the hour again and again to hold his hand. Draco looked in the back and saw Hermione laughing at something Neville had did 'She's a great girl' he smirked before he turned back to face Pansy.

"We need to talk" he said in a low tone

"Those are the key words to a break up" Pansy gave him a stern look

"We'll talk about this later, Parkinson" Draco now using her last name which he hadn't done since forever.

Pansy faced him wide eyed "PARKINSON! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT" everyone in the room was now facing the couple. Draco looked around and gave a _mind your own business_ stare to the others.

"I said we'll talk about this later, Pansy" He whispered

"Oh! So it's Pansy now! No Malfoy we'll talk about this now!" Snape looked up at the couple and got up

"Will you two love birds leave your little squabble out of my class?" Pansy looked at Snape and turned back to Draco.

"We will once Draco here tells me what needs to be said!" Draco got up and was now inches away from Pansy's face.

"It's over!" He smirked and started to leave the class room and then turned back around to face her "Next time you cheat on your boyfriend make sure he's not standing right by the door when you share your millionth kiss..." and with that he left in a hurried fashion and to everyone's pain they knew why. Pansy had fell to her knees and started screaming at the top of her lungs causing everyone to file out of the classroom, even to snape's dismay he had to take points off from his own house.

"."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."

"Man! That was some class" Ron laughed "If Malfoy ever did anything right that would've been it right there. Breaking up with Pansy, Snape taking points from his own house and better yet caused potions to be dismissed early"

"Yeah he finally did something right" Harry replied wiping tears from his eyes.

"Come on guys don't you feel a little bad for Parkinson" Hermione chimed in. The boys looked at her and started to laugh again; Hermione rolled her eyes and caught sight of Draco.

"Whatever I'll see you guys at Dinner" She left with that and made her way to his retreating figure. She tapped Draco on the back, he turned around and smiled.

"What did you think of that" he smirked

"That was very mean you should've waited to do it alone"

"I told her later, but no she wouldn't have it so…. I guess that was the outcome" Hermione smiled 'Boys' she thought as they made their way to their common room. Once in the common room Hermione fell onto her couch and Draco did the same. They sat in silence until Draco spoke.

"Was she crying?" Hermione looked up at him "Why you didn't hear her?"

Draco let out a little chuckle "Yeah I did, but… I don't know"

"You still want her huh" She raised her eyebrow at him

"I don't know. I still want to make her pay…" Draco all of a sudden thought of an idea. He looked into Hermione's eyes as she smiled at him "Hermione will you be my girlfriend" Her smile faded…

".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".

Cliff hanger…. I know! Don't hate me /

I only got 2 reviews […. I'd LOVE to have more! Tell me what you think. – Your Imperfection

My Reviewers:

Ginsensu – Thanks so much for sticking with me!

LeosXAngle – I hope you enjoyed this Chap and thanks for your impute I hope I made it better this time around


	3. Action

Hermione looked at him shocked and shook her head in disbelief and got up "What was that?" She turned and faced him

"Will you be my girlfriend, Hermione," Draco loved seeing her freak out like this

"Malfoy! You can't be serious" She looked at him searching for the joke

"I'm just kidding… You're still a muggle – born to me" Draco grinned at her expression.

She gave him an evil stare "You had me there for a second" She sat back down.

"So what's your plan now" Positioning her self to look at him

"It's the same I'm going to make her realize what she's missing"

"How"

"By hanging out with you" He gave her a confused look "And people say you're the smartest witch in school" She blushed. "Shut up!" Hermione stared into his eyes looking past all the bad times they've had and realized that Draco Malfoy was actually an alright guy 'Not to mention cute'. This past summer Hermione already decided to look at her life in a whole new perspective 'You only have one life to live better live it to the fullest.' Draco looked at the new Hermione watching the fire flicker in her eyes 'Why didn't I realize that Granger WAS pretty' he smirked

"What Granger can't take your eyes off me, can you?"

"No I can't" She smiled as an idea formed in her head as she looked down "You see Malfoy…" She leaned closer to him only inches away from his face putting her hand on his thigh. She could feel Draco getting nervous, but he didn't back away.

"And what would that be, Granger" He lifted his eye brows at her as he thought some pretty interesting thoughts crossing his mind. As she leaned closer he could feel her lips slightly brush against his ear. Quivers went down his spine before she finally spoke up.

"Your zipper's undone" Draco who had his eyes closed opened them immediately and shot up causing Hermione to fall. With one swift motion he turned zipped himself up and caught Hermione by the shoulders. Hermione stared up at Draco and began laughing her head off. Draco shook his head and let her fall back onto the couch, but he also couldn't help but laugh as the thoughts came back to his mind. 'Granger and I hooking up, yeah right!' he thought.

"What Malfoy did you actually think we were going to have a little snogging session?"

"No" He scratched the back of his head as he turned so she couldn't see his disappointed face.

There was a tapping at the window and Draco noticed an owl. He let it in and took the note attached to its leg; Draco opened it and handed it to Hermione.

_Draco and Hermione,_

_Tonight after dinner will be our first prefect and heads meeting. _

_Head Master,_

_Albus Dumbledore _

They looked over at it together and decided it was time for dinner. They sat at their appropriate tables and everyone was still talking about the outrageous potions hour they had. Draco stole looks at Pansy who seemed like nothing ever went wrong. She was cuddled up with Zach and laughing happily. 'She use to do that with me' Draco shook the thought out of his head and looked towards the Gryffindors. Draco watched the brunette with interest. 'Why am I acting like this I can't believe I've made friends with Miss know it all mud-blood' but as he looked at her he decided she could never have that title again. He looked across the table at Pansy and went back to Hermione. 'She was much prettier then some pug faced slut' he smiled at the thought of Granger being so close to him. 'I can't fall for her'

".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".

Hermione was reading 'Hogwarts: A history' while she waited for everyone to arrive for the meeting. Draco was of course the second to show up, he took a seat next to her. He turned to face her about to say something, but before he could say anything the group of prefects walked in followed by the headmaster who sat at the head of the table. The prefects were: Ginny Weasley – Gryffindor, Justin Finch-Fletchley – Hufflepuff, Luna Lovegood – Ravenclaw, Zach Flint – Slyertherin.

Draco gave Flint a death stare and Zach did it right back. Dumbledore watched the boys until he cleared his throat causing both of them and the rest of the group to give him full attention.

"I'm pleased to see everyone who needs to be here is here." He flicked his wand and papers started to pass themselves down the table "I want you to jot down notes about this meeting. Now write some ideas you may have for a Christmas dance. I'll leave the Heads with this and I bid you all a good night" with a smile to the group he left. Hermione and Draco were left with the spot light so everyone turned to them. Draco looked over at Hermione and nodded, she didn't even know what to say so she decided to wing it.

"Okay anyone have a theme in mind?" She looked around the room hoping for someone to answer.

"Can we just go I have some business to attend to" Flint gave her a smirk

"No we're not leaving until we have a theme and some ideas, is that clear, Flint" Hermione gave him a smirk that matched his "So do you have one" She cocked her head to the side. Draco looked at her with amusement and tried to hold in his laughter after he saw Flint's reaction, mouth gaped and all.

"How about 'Here's to the night.' we could have a Christmas in Paris type of theme" Ginny spoke

"Ginny, that's a wonderful idea! Any objections?" Justin Finch-Fletchley spoke up and caught the boy's attention with his idea.

"I was thinking more of a Quidditch theme: riding around on brooms, dodging bludgers -" Justin Finch-Fletchley was cut off from a groan from Ginny. "Boys and their damn Quidditch it's so over rated now" She looked at the other girls who nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Finch-Fletchley it's a great theme better then 'Here's to the night' what's that rubbish" Draco chimed in not wanting to have some sappy love dance. Luna looked at the group and decided to suggest her idea.

"How about 'Come hither with the Erklings' sounds sweet enough" She stared at everyone.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief "No we are not having this dance based on some elfish creature which originated from the Black Forrest in Germany" She looked at Draco who was wondering where she heard of such a creature and everyone else who was wanting to know "I read about it in _Fantastic beasts and where to find them by Newt Scamander_" She scribbled the two ideas down and waited. Draco could tell she was getting frustrated and decided to take over.

"Okay since that odd theme is out we're down to two unless anyone else has a theme" he paused "Well I hate to burst your bubble guys but 'Here's to the night' will be the theme hands down. There is no way girls are going to be flying on brooms with their dress robes and dodging bludgers." He smirked at all the girls who gave him a half smile other then Hermione who looked at him in 'awe'. As the meeting was adjourn everyone separated towards their common room and they made it towards there's. They woke up bright and early the next morning. Attended classes and every once in awhile would glance at one another during class.

".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".."

"Hermione is something going on with you and Malfoy?" Ginny asked as she caught up with her.

"No why?" Hermione was making her way to her room to put her books up before dinner.

"Oh I'm just wondering, because at the meeting the other night you guys actually got along" She smiled "Ya know Draco isn't that bad" She nudged her friend in the ribs.

"Yeah, are we forgetting he is the Slytherin king" She stopped and faced Ginny.

"So who doesn't like a bit of a bad boy?"

Hermione turned to her with a big grin on her face "Ginny he's only being nice to me, because I'm helping him out with some problems he's having" Ginny rolled her eyes "that's not the only thing you'll be helping him out with this year" and with that Ginny left a shocked Hermione. 'Damn that girl' she smiled and continued her way to her room.

".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".

Draco was already in the common room as she came through the portrait. He watched her retreat to her room and he sat down sprawling out all his homework on the floor. Hermione emerged from her room with her potions book in her hands. She took a seat across from Draco on the floor and folded her legs and stared at him. Draco was sorting out which homework to do first and which ones to lay off for awhile. Hermione coughed and Draco looked up at her. The sun was setting in the background of her and he smiled at this site. 'She looks beautiful'

"Draco..." She waved her hands in front of his face

"Yeah" he went back to sorting.

"Well I was wondering when you plan on showing Pansy that your hanging out with me"

"Oh… how about tonight at Dinner," He smirked

"It's a date!" She got up and made her way to her room to put the book up again.

"You can sit at the Slytherin table," She froze and turned around.

"Excuse me?"

"It'll be great we'll be RIGHT in front of her face"

"Uh Draco I don't think the rest of the houses would like that…maybe you should come sit with me at the Gryffindor Table," she said sarcastically.

"Me? At the Gryffindor table… yeah right!"

"Exactly I'm not sitting at the Slytherin table"

"Fine! Have it your way Granger," Draco stopped sorting and looked up at her. His silver eyes penetrating her.

"Fine! but don't expect it to become a habit"

".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".

It was time for dinner and Draco made his way to the Slytherin table noticing Hermione wasn't by his side. He looked back and grabbed her by the arm"Come on Hermione."

Hermione watched every single house move their heads towards the Slytherin table. Snape noticed this and hit Dumbledore's arm

"What Severus," Snape pointed and Dumbledore smiled.

"I knew they would be a great pick for The Heads. There already showing inter house relationships" 'I must remind myself to stop by their common room' Dumbledore smiled and went back to chatting with Minerva.

"."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."

"Mud Bloods can't sit here," Parkinson snapped once Hermione sat down.

"Well it looks like I am now," She smirked at Pansy and grabbed Draco's arm

Pansy's mouth dropped and threw death stares at Hermione and Draco as she grabbed Zach and moved further down the table. Hermione was proud of her self and so was Draco 'wow she is something' she decided to start talking to Crabbe and Goyle, but what she didn't know was a certain Slytherin couldn't stop smiling at her. Dinner was over so they walked hand in arm back to the common room knowing Pansy was staring after them.

".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".'.'.

"That was great! I felt so good saying that to her," She smiled and sat on the couch "Draco come sit here!"

"Yeah I guess you did alright," He smiled. There was a knock on the portrait and it swung open revealing the Head Master.

"I see you made yourself very welcomed at the Slytherin table, Miss Granger," He paused and sat on the couch opposite of the two, "Seeing that effort made me realize I need to do something to bring the school together more… any ideas?"

"A spell," Draco Answered

"For once I don't have an answer," Hermione smiled

"Well seeing you two had sparked an idea in my mind. I want you to take the names of the 7th years and decide who they go with to the ball" He smiled at them.

"Wait! So what's the catch?" Draco asked. There had to be a catch and Hermione caught it.

"You want us to choose the dates of the 7th years with different houses… meaning example: Ronald Weasley and Pansy Parkinson."

"Yes Miss Granger. You always have the right answers" He left the two stunned and confused.

Hermione shook her head and looked at Draco "Some ball this will be…"

She noticed Draco hadn't said anything.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm just thinking" He looked at her with a smile "I can't seem to stop thinking about how you stood up to her"

Hermione blushed and look down at her hands, "Yeah I know I was good" Draco lifted up her head and looked into her brown eyes, "Damn good" he left Hermione smiling at his retreating figure. Draco got to his room and heard a tapping noise he opened the window and let the owl fly in. He took the Parchment it read "Pansy."

".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".

Thanks to all my WONDEFUL reviewers I love you guys!!!

I hope you enjoyed it! let me know what you think.


	4. Letters

He looked at the letter and shook his head. 'Always thinking about yourself.' Draco was referring to the way Pansy had addressed it to herself instead of Draco's name on the front. 'Stupid girl' He unfolded it and began to read:

_Draco,_

_I wanted to apologize for my rudeness in the hall tonight its just I saw that mud blood holding your arm and it made me so mad. Are you two together? I am willing to give us another chance. I miss you Draco and I'm sorry._

_Always yours,_

_Pansy_

He set down the letter and began to think he decided to write a letter back.

_Pansy,_

_No Granger and I aren't together much to my dismay. You can just call us whatever you and Zach called yourselves behind my back. Before we give ourselves another shot I need some space to think… _

_Draco_

He looked over it one last time until he was satisfied he picked up the owl and let it go out on the balcony. He stood there staring up at the stars, but before he went inside he noticed Pansy's owl coming towards him he took the letter and read it:

_Fine Draco have your space with little mud blood bitch, but when you decide you want me back I may not be here._

_Pansy_

_P.S_

_Zach and I called ourselves fuck buddies._

Draco shook his head in disappointment 'I didn't need to know that.' All the time Draco and Pansy has been together he never once thought about that. He made his way back to Hermione there on the couch she was fast asleep. The fire lit up her beautiful face, he watched her and smiled he went to his room and pulled out a Slytherin blanket and placed it on her sleeping figure. 'Good night Hermione,' he thought as he made his way to his bedroom.

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

The school year took off on a great start no Dark Magic sightings any where or no suspicious movements. As for everyone else they were wondering if Hermione and Draco were an item now since wherever they went the other wouldn't be too far behind. They didn't even seem to have noticed for the plan was just to show it off to Pansy, but to each other they enjoyed their time together just as friends. Meetings came and went with more ideas about the dance every time. When Draco broke the news about the 7th year couples there were many disappointments for the prefects, 7th year or not had to follow as well.

"So who am I going with?" Luna asked Hermione.

"Well… how about Neville," She smiled at her and she blushed for she knew even though Luna was a bit off that Neville liked her anyway.

"Who will I be going with, because there's no way in hell I'll go with him," Ginny gave an evil look at Flint.

"I wouldn't want to go with a Wealsey anyway! I have Pansy, My love," Zach who was a 6th year didn't care about the rules and neither would is love Pansy so he thought.

"If you don't follow the rules… then leave," Draco got up and Hermione pulled him back down.

"Listen Flint, You're a prefect we need to show our Headmaster respect. He wanted this so please try and be supportive," Hermione looked at the boy who rolled her eyes. 'I hate it when people do that' she thought as she rose from her seat. "Fine have it your way! Get out your no longer the Slytherin Prefect!" with that Flint rose from his chair and started walking out the door, but stopped as he looked at Hermione.

"Pansy is right you are a stupid Mud blood!" Zach looked at her in disgust, but before he turned back around he met Draco's fist in his face. Zach fell back and grabbed his nose and stared at Draco and ran out of the room. Draco smiled at a smiling Hermione as he shook his fist out. Justin got up and closed the door. "Nice one Malfoy!"

"Damn! I have wanted to do that for awhile" The whole grouped laugh and went back to discussing ideas about the dance. On the back of Ginny's mind was 'Who will be the next Slytherin prefect.'

(a/n: I know that there are two prefects per house, but come on this is fanfiction work with me here. )

".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".

Draco and Hermione made there way back to their room, but Pansy stopped them and started eyeing Hermione down who grabbed Draco's arm and Draco pulled Hermione in front of him putting his arms around her waist. 'What is he doing?' Hermione thought 'I could get use to this' Draco on the other hand always wanted to do this to her for some odd reason he liked feeling this close to her, her body was warm against his.

"Draco could we talk?" Pansy said as she ignored Draco and Hermione's position

"Go ahead Draco… She can't take you away from me even if she tried," She smiled as she kissed him on the cheek and left them both staring after her. 'Damn...' Draco smiled and remembered Pansy.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to see if you would go to the dance with me," She looked at her feet

"I'm going with Hermione… you should've already known that," he was still thinking about that kiss.

"Oh okay, because Zach and I broke up so…"

"So what you come crawling back to me." He said disgusted

"No it's not even like that I broke up with his ass because I couldn't stop thinking about you!"

"That's a typical thing to say, Pansy." He began to turn then Pansy pulled him into a kiss and he didn't struggle with is at all. Down the hall Hermione reached the portrait and turned around and caught their kiss. 'I guess there back together' She didn't quite understand why it hurt her so much.

"I bet you liked that!" Pansy smirked

"I had better," He turned and made his way to the portrait as he entered he looked for Hermione, but noticed she wasn't there. He then heard shuffling going on in her room so he guessed she was getting ready for bed. Draco thought of it as a good idea and did the same.

".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".".

She awoke the next morning with the sun in her eye and turned to see what time it was '6:45' I'm going to skip breakfast she waved her wand and her curtains closed. Draco on the other hand was up and down at breakfast stuffing his face full. Pansy walked over and sat next to Draco and watched him eat.

"You're so cute when you eat Draco," She moved to touch his hair, but he moved away "Where's Granger?"

"She's still sleeping. What do you want Pansy."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk… since it's a Saturday and the sun's out." Draco thought about this until a hooded figure came into the Great Hall causing everyone to stop and look. The hood fell and revealed a tall brunette boy whose hair was slightly covering his blue eyes and he moved it out of the way and made his way to the Slytherin table looking at Draco. Draco smiled and got up and gave his friend a shake and a pat on the back.

"Blaise." He stepped back and looked at his best mate "Where the hell have you been?"

"I'll tell you later man I've got loads to tell you about." He smirked and motioned for him to follow. Pansy on the other hand was shocked at the way Blaise Zabini now looked. He was the second hottest boy to Draco that is. Both who were on the Quidditch team and very built and were like brothers from another mother. (A/n I had to say it) Back in the day they did every thing together even swapped out girls.

Draco walked out onto the grounds with Blaise wondering what his best mate had been up to and why he was so late getting back to school. Blaise had found a place by the tree in front of the lake and smiled up at Draco has he pulled his sleeved up.

"I got my Dark Mark"

Draco stared at it in shock 'How,' but as Draco thought it Blaise spoke up.

"The Dark Lord told me my task and I passed with flying colors so he branded me with his mark."

"It's to early for the tasks to get passed out," Draco looked at his friend and shook his head "How in the hell did you get Dumbledore to excuse you for two months of school?"

"Oh," he chuckled "My Grandmother died and Father wrote to Dumbledore about it and he gave us his sympathy and told me to take as long as I wanted,"he paused "Besides Fathers been disappointed in me lately so I told him I wanted my task now since I wasn't expected at school for awhile." Draco nodded at his friend.

"Good idea, but good luck trying to hide that from Dumbledore," He began looking around the grounds and spotted Potter, Weasley and Hermione. Blaised followed his gaze and stood in his way.

"Are you checking out the Mud blood?"

"Listen Blaise, Hermione and I-"

"Are dating!" Blaised had a shocked face.

"No! let me finish, Pansy cheated on me so Granger is helping me out with some things."

"Damn boy! You tap that shit!" Blaise started nodding his head and smiling at his friend Draco couldn't help, but laugh.

"What was that!"

"Sorry I've been hanging out with the DeathEaters." He turned and faced Hermione.

"So what's up?"

"I don't know..."

"Your falling for her... aren't you?"

"No... it's just she's a nice person once you look past her blood status. Come on she's not that bad looking either."

"Not bad looking? Grangers HOT!" Draco looked at him and gave him a serious look.

"Look Blaise let me feel since you've been away. Pansy cheated on me for Flint -"

"Zach Flint...Damn."

"Yeah, and Hermione and I are The Heads. Fletchy, Loony Lovegood, and The Weasley -"

"Girl or boy?"

"Girl."

"So who's the Slytherin's prefect?" Draco looked at him and an idea sparked in his mind.

"You are Zabini." He looked at Draco with confusion.

"Flint used to be the prefect, but Hermione kicked him off due to attitude problems."

"Oh okay whatever." Blaise looked at the happy Gryffindors laughing and chatting away having no worries in the world.

There were still so many questions that Draco wanted to say and ask Blaise, but he figured he'd tell him and Draco would ask when the time was right. Draco really wanted to know what the task was, but he knew no Deatheater was allowed to speak of their duties assigned by the Lord.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Draco watched Hermione from across the field and noticed Blaise looking that way too. He was thankful for a friend like Blaise for he was there for him no matter what decision he made, thats what best mates were for. He understood Draco like the back of his hand no questions asked. As they both watched the Gryffindors they couldn't help, but feel a little jealousy inside them. Draco looked at the sky 'Great riding conditions.' Draco felt a jab in the ribs.

"Ow! what was that for?" Blaise had pointed at a certain red headed girl just coming out of the doors. "What... That's Ginny Weasley."

"Ginny..." He smiled at Draco "She sure grew up."

Draco laughed.

"You know I support you and Hermione...yes I said Hermione damnit" Blaised laugh at himself hoping Draco took the hint.

"Let's go I'll introduce you two." Draco began walking towards the group.

"You can't just walk up to them!" He began running after his friend.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sorry I cut it off earlier.. Forgive me! I also had to fix ALOT of things I added Neville in... noone caught it, but I decided to get rid of it before someone mentioned it

but I hope you enjoy! and don't forget to review! If you have any ideas please let me know…

**Ginsensu, 0 bloodrose 0, DracoluverAlanna, jade-kwl-name-eva, Satan's Angelic Mistress – my Reviewers Thanks so much**

**This Chapter is for jade-kwl-name-eva who came up with the idea of Bliase. thanks!**

- Your imperfection


	5. A wonderful day

A/N: Before you read please take a min. and re read the last chapter for I extended it and fixed a couple of things. So you won't be confused. Thanks - Your imperfection

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

As Hermione watched Draco Malfoy walk towards her she couldn't help, but feel butter flies inside her stomach as he smirked at her. She smiled back at him and Ginny turned around.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ginny said. Once Ron and Harry heard _Malfoy_ they snapped out of their game and stood up.

"You're not welcome here!" Ron yelled as Harry nodded.

Draco stopped and so did Blaise as he finally caught up to him. Blaise looked and nodded at Ginny who couldn't help, but smile at him and blush.

"Sorry to burst your little happy gathering, but I need to speak with Granger and the girl Weasley." Draco said as he moved passed Ron towards the girls bumping Ron on the shoulder who turned red with fury.

"I said Malfoy you're not welcome here!" Ron Repeated and got in front of the girls, but Draco never let his eyes off Hermione. She smiled and nodded at Ginny.

"All right I'll see you guys later, Come on Gin," She pushed passed Ron and made her way towards the lake, the rest of them followed leaving a dumbstruck Harry and Ron.

"What is going on?" He asked Harry.

"I have no clue, but I'm about to take your king." Ron snapped out and got back into the game.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

They kept walking until they were out of view from Harry and Ron. They had found a little place by the lake with some rocks and a tree, its leaves turning orange due to autumn was here. Draco had stopped and faced the two girls.

"Zabini here is our new Slytherin prefect." He looked at Ginny waiting for her reaction for he knew they would end up having to go to the dance together.

"Oh I remember you... You pushed me into a door my 5th year and called me the most horrid pure blood you've ever seen." Blaise's mouth dropped opened and he was speechless.

"Yeah I didn't forget. So don't try anything on me." She turned her back.

"Sorry about that Weasley." She turned around to face him. He went on and on as Draco shook his head as he heard some parts of their conversation he grinned and began searching for Hermione. He found her near the lake reaching down to touch the water.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Cold?" came a voice from behind her.

"Just right," She looked up at Draco whose eyes were piercing through hers, "So... I see that you and Parkinson are back on track."

"What makes you think that?" He held out his hand as she helped her self up.

"I saw you two snogging in the halls."

"Oh... no that kiss kind of ended my feelings for her." Hermione couldn't help but smile "It's just that kiss on my cheek kind of left me thinking," She blushed as the scene repeated in her mind.

"I was just going along with it, you know me..." She found a rock next to the lake that seemed to be dry and sat down on it. Draco followed and sat next to her.

"So I guess my plans are off now." She shot him a confused look. "I'm done with her."

"Oh..."

They sat there in silence taking in the scenery it was such a beautiful day and the sun started to set and a cooler breeze picked up. Draco watched her intently wondering what she was thinking about. He felt a change in himself after his friendship with her it seemed like he had a whole new life ahead of him...for now. Hermione turned to him and smiled laid her head on his shoulder and cuddled up to him for warmth. He instinctively pulled her closer and made sure she was all nice and bundled up.

"Hermione, do you feel like were more then friends at times..." She looked at him their faces inches apart.

"Yeah...like Best Friends." She hated her answer.

"I'm not meaning friends either." Hermione felt the butterflies come back as Draco leaned closer.

"Hermione, I think I'm falling for -"

"Hermione! Can we go?" Hermione shot up so fast she knocked Draco into the lake.

"Oh my god Draco! I'm so sorry!" She watched him lift himself up out of the lake. 'Not bad...' She smiled.

"What happened?" Blaise had entered the picture roaring with laughter as he spoke. Ginny ran passed him and grabbed Hermione by the arm she mouthed _sorry _to him.

"What was Granger too much for you?"

"Shut up Zabini. Wealsey came around the corner and frightened Hermione causing her to stand up and I lost my balance and fell in." He waved his wand around and was instantly dry. "What was up with you and Weasley?"

"Oh... nothing. She's hard headed forget about her! She has the looks I give her that, but there is no way I'll ever go near her again."

"Don't hold your breath on it. We're throwing a Christmas dance and you're taking her."

"What! Why?"

"Dumbledore's orders." Blaised kicked a Rock in anger and turned back and looked at his friend staring at Hermione's distant figure. "You were about to kiss her, huh?" Draco looked at him and smirked "Yeah..." 'And more,' He thought as they made their way back towards the school.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione sat at the table and glanced up ever now and then at Draco. It seemed like every time they looked up they caught each others gaze. 'I'm so glad him and Pansy aren't getting back together and that the plan is off.' She smiled at him and Ron poked her ribs and she gave him an angry look.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Why are you and Malfoy giving each other that 'I want you look.' Don't tell me you think he's changed like Ginny?"

"You think that Gin."

Hermione stared at her and smiled. Ginny stared at her brother and her best friend she felt trapped. She used to think he changed, but up until she spoke with Blaise she thought other wise. 'Don't look bad at Malfoy just because Blaise isn't into you' She thought and nodded towards them.

"See! You two have gone completely nuts!"

"I don't know Ron when's the last time Malfoy said anything mean to us the past week…" Harry decided to join the conversation. Ron looked at him confused "at tu Harry."

"Shut up Ron! How do you even know about Julius Caesar…?"

"Ancient muggle studies," he looked towards the door and dropped his utensils "Krum! Viktor Krum!"

"Yeah and you think Hermione and I are nuts."

The group turned and looked at the direction Ron was staring at and to their surprise Viktor Krum was there. Harry stood up and waved and Krum made his way towards them knowing where ever Harry was Hermione was sure not too far behind. They haven't seen each other since their 4th year, but every now and then Krum would write to Hermione and she would write back. Hermione watched him as he made his way towards her she turned to him.

"Viktor!" She held out her arms for a hug and next thing she knew she was getting twirled in the air in circles.

"Hermione I missed you so much!" He set her back down and smiled at her reddened face she looked at Draco who was glaring at him.

"Viktor…wow… what are you doing here?"

"Forget that question come here sit here let's talk about quidditch," Ron moved Harry out of the way and he took a sit between them he threw her an apologetic look and she nodded.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"I guess Krum and Granger never ended their 'thing' since 4th year'." Pansy whispered in his ear.

Draco turned to Blaise "Did you hear something?"

"No… not at all, but I must agree that Granger looks good today," Pansy eyes grew big and slapped Blaise right in the face.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT SHIT? I'VE BEEN TRYING SO HARD TO GET YOU BACK DRACO AND YOU RE -PAY ME WITH THIS" she made a hand notion at Blaise who got up.

"You little bitch! Well maybe if you never cheated on him with some other bloke he'd be with you right now instead of Her." he pointed at Hermione and Pansy left the hall crying.

"Damn you alright" Draco said as he got up and walked with Blaise out the Great Hall. Ginny saw the slap and couldn't help but feel sorry for Blaise 'I bet he didn't even do anything…Like at the lake all he was trying to do was say sorry end the year on a good note…Damnit.' She got up and made her way towards Draco and Blaise.

"I'm fine" they turned a corner and ran back into Pansy. She looked at Draco for comfort and he stared at her like stone. She made her way towards him trying to hug him but he shoved her off.

"Draco! I have nobody! I am so sorry!" She sobbed as she found a wall behind her and slid down. Blaise nodded at Draco and he stepped forward and crouched down and put and arm around her.

"Listen Pansy I forgive you, but were not getting back together we can be friends… if you like," She smiled at him and nodded and pulled him into a big hug and he helped her up. She apologized to Blaise, but he didn't accept it.

"Hey Blaise," Ginny caught up and once Pansy saw her she was back to herself again.

"No wonder your taste has gotten so low your dating a Weasley." She smirked and laughed as she saw Ginny's face fall.

"At least she's better looking then you… You know what I take that back she's the prettiest girl here in Hogwarts," He turned and lifted her head up "I mean it." Pansy's mouth dropped and Draco started to laugh which he got an evil look from Pansy before she stormed off heading to the Dungeons. Ginny ran up to Blaise and gave him a big kiss. Draco looked shocked 'How the hell is he going to get a kiss from a Gryffindor before me.' But he was still happy for his best mate. Blaise gave Draco thumbs up sign as Ginny broke away.

"I…I'm so sorry it's just no ones ever done that for me and you were…you were… so great and I'm so sorry for being so stubborn earlier. I tired to find you to say it earlier because once I saw her slap you I felt so bad-" he put up a finger on her lips.

"Calm down take a breath." She smiled at him and looked at Draco "I think you made a right choice on who's to be the Slytherin prefect." Draco nodded and led them both to his and Hermione's common room.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Once they got there he heard laughter and a muffled voice in the room he pushed it open and saw Hermione and Krum talking and laughing together. 'What's he doing in here?' Draco didn't like seeing another guy making her laugh. She spotted them standing and motioned them to take a seat Draco remained standing.

"Viktor and I were just laughing at some memories we had back in the day" She smiled at him as she let out a little laugh "So what have you guys been up too?"

"We had some Pansy issues to attend to," Ginny said as she smiled at Blaise.

"Wow I'm glad you two are getting along great now." She looked over at Draco who was eyeing Krum down. "Draco why don't you sit here next to me," She patted the seat next to her and Draco just shook his head and left to his room.

"What's his problem?" Krum asked as the group shook their heads. Hermione was focused more on Draco and didn't really hear anyone else she nodded where she felt like it in the conversation and laughed a little to make the others notice nothing. She snapped out of it as Ginny yawned and took this as her cue.

"Wow it's late!" Hermione stretched "I think I'm going to bed. It was nice seeing you Krum and I hope you and your wife have a great life together and thanks for stopping by one last time to see us before you head to America I wish you the best of luck." She got up and gave him a hug and so did Ginny. She walked them to the portrait and bid them good night once she closed the door she darted towards Draco's door and burst right in.

"Draco!" She looked at him and noticed he was asleep. She went over there and shook him awake. He stirred a bit and opened his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Why were you so rude earlier?" She positioned herself onto the bed.

"I don't know I thought I'd let you and your boyfriend catch up on things."

"He was never my boyfriend just a good friend." Draco got up and faced her he leaned in just as he did at the lake. "I was jealous for some reason" She blushed.

"Why would you be?"

"I guess because I'm falling for you Hermione."

Hermione smiled her biggest smile ever Draco Malfoy falls for her, a know -it -all muggle born.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The dance is coming soon! I wonder what will happen?! I hope you enjoyed it let me know that you think and also let me know if you have any suggestion.

Thanks to all my reviewers!


	6. I'm going with who?

Ron pushed open the door to the grounds of Hogwarts he stopped on the first step to feel the sun on his face. He made his way to a tree and sat down in the shade he stared down at the envelope he received by owl. 'I wonder who I'm going with.' Ron was so nervous, but as he made his move to open the letter Harry showed up. He looked sad as he looked at Ron's letter.

"What's the matter with you Harry?"

"Oh Hermione partnered me up with some 3rd year thinking she was a 7th year so now I have to wait…." He pointed at Ron's letter "So who do you have?"

"I have no clue."

Ron opened the letter and a piece of Paper fell out, but before reading the small paper he read the bigger one.

_Ronald Wealsey,_

_I am please to inform you that this Saturday will be the last day in Hogsmeade to get your dance attire. You and your date will go together and if we see any problems then you will be suspended from the dance. You must be with your date at all times only excuse is if she is in the loo or changing. I hope you have a great time and enjoy!_

_Yours truly,_

_Draco Malfoy _

_Head Boy_

Ron folded up the paper and was confused. "It never said who I was going with…" Ron looked at Harry who was holding the small paper that had fallen. "Yeah it's right here." Harry said who couldn't help but laugh a little as he handed it to Ron he took at it and his eyes grew big.

"I'm going to kill him!"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ginny and Blaise worked on the layout of the decorations in the library. They sat there working and drawing looking up at each other and smiling once in awhile. She always thought he was a good looking boy next to Draco that it, but she would have never thought that she'd be this much into him. Blaise on the other hand always thought that the youngest Weasley was pretty, but as they spent more time together they've gotten to know each other better.

"So what do you think about this layout?" he pushes his drawing towards her and she looked it over as he explained "We can make the Eiffel Tower smaller so it can fit in the great hall or we could magic it to go through the ceiling. The tables will be circling the dance floor and they'll have a white table cloth with a black one laying over it looking like a diamond," She nodded "we'll have champagne glasses… How many people should we place at a table with it being circular?"

"How about six."

"That sounds good." He took the paper and scribbled the number six on the table. "We could have a door open off to the side and conjure up a magical Paris scheme garden with a wishing well and have some lightning bugs set free to light the way for the couples, but we'll have white Christmas lights covering as the bushes. A little labyrinth for couples who want to get lost." he winked at Ginny and she laughed. "So what do you have?"

"Not much just the stage setting since Hermione wants us to have a DJ… or whatever it is. We can have candles at every table and oh! How about miniature little towers as the centers!" He laughed and shook his head.

"Let's just stick with the big one alright."

"Fine…Oh I can't wait for the dance next week!"

"Me neither. Are you the type of girl who likes to match with their date?"

"It's cute, but we don't have too."

"I don't care… so what time is everyone scheduled to leave to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"I think at 9 am."

They gathered their things into piles and cleared the table of the books they used and just sat there taking in each others company.

"I can't believe how this year is so different." Ginny flipped her hair.

"Yeah just wait and see what happens after this dance."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Pansy walked the halls holding the letter in her hand she hadn't opened it yet. She sat in an empty class room and began to think of the past events that had happened.

'I cheated on Draco who fell for Granger. Never made it as a prefect and I'm still single!' she looked at the letter 'I need to change before school ends I don't want to go out into the world alone. I guess I should try being nice for once and reasonable, see where that gets me.' She opened up the letter and read the big letter first. 'I love Draco's name and I'll start becoming my new self towards my date.' She smiled as she moved the little paper to the front and her smile faded.

"I hate Draco Malfoy!"

As she said this someone knocked the door.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione sat in the Heads study researching how she had made such a big mistake. 'I must have partnered some other person with a different year.' She scanned the 7th year names again and fell upon _Lavender Brown_ who was partnered up with Ron, but yet her letter was never sent she looked at the letter in her hands and was confused more then ever, just then Draco burst in the room.

"Hermione have you seen Blaise?"

"Not since this morning at breakfast." She picked up the letter and threw it at Draco "Explain that?"

"Brown… what about her"

"She has no date, but yet I partnered her up with Ron…" Draco looked up in her eyes and smiled.

"Now don't freak out, but I took Ron's date into my own hands." She raised an eyebrow at him. "What? It was your example I couldn't let it go to waste." She looked at the letter and then back at him "He's going to kill me! Parkinson and Ron! There like …like -"

"Not to worry Granger those two letters I signed my name only." Draco laughed.

Hermione shook her head and banged her head against the desk Draco went over to her and pulled her out of the chair she laid her head on his chest. "At least I have a date for Harry now."

"That's the Hermione I know always looking at the brighter side of things. I can't wait to see them in hogsmeade tomorrow." She couldn't help, but laugh at the remark.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Come in! I don't care my day couldn't get any worse -" she stopped once she saw Ron enter the room and close the door "What are you doing in here Weasley?" 'Remember your trying to become a better person.'

"I heard you wanted to kill Draco Malfoy so I knew it was you."

"Oh so you found out your going with me ?"

"Yeah" He shuffled his foot on the ground and she laughed.

"Are you nervous around me?"

"Kind of I don't know why since your Parkinson."

"Listen Ron…Can I call you Ron?" he nodded in shock "Okay I found that I being rude all time has gotten me no where so I'm going to try something new…be civil and nice for once."

"Sounds good to me."

"I expect the same thing out of you." She whined.

"Alright god, Pansy."

"Good now I have a little plan." He lifted up his eye brows at her "Come we must talk with the headmaster about the dance and about our dearest head boy and girl." She made her way towards the door and noticed Ron not moving and turned around. "Well?"

"Don't boss me around like some house else," He pushed pass her and made his way towards the headmasters office. 'Damnit Pansy get yourself together.' She thought as she made her way next to Ron talking about her plan and Ron laughed and smiled at it.

"You know there going to kill us for this." He laughed.

"So they partnered us up together." She smiled at him 'I can't believe he's actually laughing with me and not at me, I like that.'

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

At Dinner Hermione personally handed Lavender's letter to her and one to Harry.

"Not bad of choice Hermione. Thanks for not letting Malfoy pick for me," He laughed as Ron shot him an evil glare.

"Ron I am so sorry about that I had nothing to do with it." She sat down next to him and across from Ron.

"Don't worry she's been great so far." Harry choked on his pumpkin juice and Hermione missed her mouth and food fell onto her lap.

"You're kidding right?" they said in unison.

"No not at all." He began eating and threw a smile at Pansy and they both looked behind them and saw Pansy wave.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Blaise and Draco's food dropped out of their mouths as they watched Pansy wave to a Weasley, Ronald Weasley as a matter of fact.

"Pansy are you feeling alright?"

She looked at Blaise and smiled "Never better."

"You must have caught a bug," Draco said as he took a bite out of his chicken.

"I'm taking life at a different angle now. I never got anywhere treating people like shit so I'm going to try being nice and civil for once." She poured more juice into her goblet. "Would you guys like anymore juice?"

"Okay you can change, but not to much." Blaise eyed her handing her his goblet.

"I can't wait to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow! So Draco have you kissed Hermione yet?" Blaise who was drinking chocked and Pansy hit him on the back.

"No" he mumbled.

"What and you spilled your feelings out to her?"

"Yeah so… She hasn't for me yet and I'm waiting for the right moment."

"Draco your not asking the poor girl to marry you it's just a kiss. You've kissed plenty before her."

"Yeah well she's different." he looked at Hermione who smiled at him "I just don't want to mess things up with her."

"Does she even think you guys are together?" Pansy picked up an apple and bit into it.

"I don't know…I guess. How am I supposed to know?"

"Ask her!" They yelled.

"You act as if this is something new."

"Well Blaise I'm glad you and Ginny made it clear that you guys are together!" Blaise looked at her and looked back at him "Not exactly."

"See! So don't start shit with me… when you're in the same position!"

"Fuck you Draco!"

"Calm down boys! All the years I've known the two of you… you never have fought over different girls…actually girls period."

"Oh shut it Pansy just wait you'll fall for Ron!"

She shot Draco a disgusted look. "We're cool as friends and that's it."

"Yeah you think that at first, but there's something about them Gryffindors."

Draco laughed at Blaise's statement it was true. Pansy on the other hand rolled her eyes and noticed Ron kept looking at her she let down her snotty out look and actually looked at him… 'What ever happens… happens.'

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Another chap! I want to thanks all my reviewers:

**jade-kwl-name-eva – Thanks for your help and suggestions it's been great PMing you for some help. **

**Sonata's Starlight – Loved the idea and after I downloaded the song I liked it… you will be seeing it later hehe. **

**Ginsensu – I know the kiss…hmmm… I wonder how I will go about it, but I'm sure when it happens you'll love it.**

**My New readers:**

**Writer Of Mysteries and tigersky7**.

- Your imperfection.


	7. The trip to Hogsmeade

The prefects led the way to Hogsmeade and everyone was enjoying the wonderful weather laughing and getting along with one another. Ginny looked back at Luna and Neville holding hands and laughing at some outrageous things she over heard. Blaise looked at her and noticed she was staring at them holding hands. 'Maybe she wants to hold hands.' He made the move and held her hand in his. She looked at him and smiled also looking around to see if her brother was around, he was so she let go. He gave her a confused look and she nodded towards her brother deep in conversation with Pansy.

"Why do you care what he thinks? He has his own thing going on with Pansy."

"I just don't know…Your Zabini."

"Are you ashamed to be with me," he looked up towards the town and it hit Ginny. 'He wants to be my boyfriend!'

"No I didn't even know that you were even thinking of being my boyfriend." She stopped and looked at him.

"Well if you don't want me to be then I understand…"

"Blaise… I really like you it's just -" Harry had cut in front of Blaise interrupting Ginny.

"Where's Hermione?"

"I actually don't know the answer…" The three of them looked back at the castle.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

She emerged out of the room and looked for Draco who was sound asleep. She walked over to his bed and just sat there looking at him. He felt her presence and turned over.

"What's a matter with you?"

"I'm fucking pissed!" He shot up out of bed.

"Damn Granger! Is it that time of the month" She shot him the most evil look he's ever seen not even the Dark Lord himself could match that face.

"I'm leaving I'll see you whenever."

With that she left to Hogsmeade and Draco was left to in a state of confusion he got dressed and made his way down too. Hermione walked by herself giving her time to think she missed this. 'What am I going to do? I care about Draco, but he's a Slytherin and always will be… I'm making this way to hard on myself.' She felt someone grab her hand she turned and smiled into his eyes.

"Wow now your smiling… are you bi polar or something?" She smiled even bigger.

"No I just hate being late now everyone's going to think something was going on."

"I don't mind" he moved just in time to avoid the slap on his arm. "You're forgetting I'm on the Quidditch team." he smirked.

"Draco I need to tell you something…"

'She's going to talk to me about her feelings' Draco smiled inside.

She stopped and looked right at him. She just couldn't stop smiling whenever she was around him. 'God I feel like a little girl with her first school crush!' She cleared her throat and just went for it.

"I'm Hermione Granger... Falling for Draco Malfoy the Slytherin king this just isn't normal, but I could get use to this." She smiled up at him and Draco leaned in closer she lifted an eye brow up at him "What Malfoy are you going to finally kiss me?"

"Damn right!" and with that he grabbed her around her waist and pulled her in for their first kiss. Hermione closed her eyes as Draco pressed his soft lips into hers. She put her hand on the back of his head to deepen the kiss which also made her get on her tip toes. Draco lifted her up and spun her around they broke apart as she started to laugh.

"That was some kiss…I wonder what else is good about you?"

"Shut up Draco!" He kissed her again and took her hand they headed to their first store and bumped into Ginny and Blaise looking pretty down.

"What's wrong with you two?"

"She's being so picky! It's a damn dress not some …some…. well whatever!" He threw his hands up in defeat and sat down on a couch. Hermione watched Ginny as her head bopped up and down above the racks. She let go of Draco's hand who kept trying to grab hers back.

"How about you and Blaise go find your outfits and Ginny and I will work on ours." They looked a little disappointed "While you're on the look out for couples not following the rules we gave them." They nodded and smiled mischievously at each other. "If they have a good reason let them be!" with that she leaned in and gave Draco a peck on the lips and retreated to find Ginny. She was flipping through racks of dresses.

"Hey Gin!"

"Hey…"

"What tired of looking?" Hermione began to flip though the racks also. They both looked for 10 minuets and decided nothing was right for them.

"See there aint shit here!"

"Stop Ginny she'll hear you!" Hermione laughed, but the warning was to late the sales lady was coming towards them now.

"Can I help you girls with something?"

"Ummm… Well we're looking for something for the ball at Hogwarts, but it seems like you don't have what we're looking for…" The Lady nodded at Hermione.

"Well two other girls are in the back room if you want to search in there with them, but you mustn't say a word that I let you in. Only the owner is allowed to let people in there… which stupid cause she only chooses rich people, but I'll knock the price down. It's my last day and I hate the bitch." Hermione and Ginny laughed and followed the girl to the back room she held up her wand and mumbled something she stepped back to reveal a beautiful well lit store much prettier then the one they were in now with many more dresses to choose from. They stepped through and a girl suddenly squealed.

"Lavender wow you're so loud!" She ignored Ginny's remark.

"Hermione isn't she so sweet to let us in here! The dresses are so pretty Pansy's over there trying a red dress on…don't say anything, but I like this new Pansy."

"Really… you're not the only one I've heard this from." Hermione walked passed Lavender and made her way to a blonde girl spinning around in front of the mirror half heartedly smiling. Pansy looked up and saw Hermione in the mirror so she didn't even need to turn around. 'Remember you're a NEW Pansy' she thought.

'What do you think Hermione?"

Shocked but pleased she spoke up "To tell you the truth Pansy it's horrible on you." She let out little laugh and so did Pansy "I know! I was trying for the Gryffindor look."

Hermione saw a emerald green dress in the corner of her eye and grabbed it and handed it to Pansy "Try this on…"

Pansy left and put the dress on she emerged and got a thumbs up sign from the three smiling girls. She took a deep breath and positioned herself in the mirror and looked up. 'WOW.'

"I love it I'm definitely getting it!" She twirled around "I love how this is a long dress with a V back and a train… I hope no one steps on it. Do you think Ron will like it?"

"Yes he won't be able to take his eyes of you!" Ginny said which Pansy felt comfortable with her answer since she is related to him. The girls left Pansy as they set out for their dresses.

Ginny looked around she really loved Pansy's dress and wanted a green one as well, but she didn't want Pansy getting mad. 'What am I going to do?' just then Pansy showed up by her side.

"Listen Ginny I want to say sorry for the past years-" Ginny had cut in.

"Don't worry about it Pansy! Now help me find my dress!" She smiled at the red headed girl and helped her.

"What color?"

"I don't know…what does Blaise like?" Pansy smiled and held up a dress "No way…"

"Yes! It's so pretty and you have the body for it…its green, but not like mine…don't you like it?"

Ginny stared at the dress 'Where is the top?' then pictured it on herself… "No. NEXT!" Pansy put it back and looked again.

Lavender looked and looked she wanted a Lavender dress to express her name. She stumbled upon this dress that was still in the plastic and she took the plastic off and was shocked. 'This is the one!' She held it up and examined it. It was a short chiffon and charmuse fly away dress with twisted jeweled straps it had a see though layer showing off her legs. She didn't even try it on, but showed the girls and told them she'll meet up with them later and left to find Harry.

Hermione walked towards Ginny and Pansy jumping up and down excitedly and once she saw Ginny's dress she knew why.

"Oh my Ginny! I never thought black and gold would've blended so well, but it does on you…wow." Ginny smiled and turned around again in front of the mirror. The dress was strapless and it was to the knees, but it was in layers and it was puffy, but not pageant dress puffy. It was mostly black with bits of gold fading into it. Hermione thought it fit her perfectly, but to her horror she still was dress less Pansy helped and so did Ginny, but she rejected them all. They walked out of the store and headed towards the three broomsticks.

"What are you going to wear then?"

"I don't know Pansy… do you have anything I could borrow?"

"No I already looked believe me! There all too slutty for me now and definitely for you." She smiled at Pansy's attempt to cheer her up, but as they rounded the corner half of Hogwarts was yelling out for Draco and Blaise and the other half Harry and Ron. The girls ran up and pushed people trying to make there way towards the middle trying to see what was going on once they reached the middle they found to their right Draco holding Ron in a headlock Ron punching the air trying to get to Draco and to the left Blaise and Harry wrestling trying to get one another to the ground. Lavender came up behind them.

"It all started because Blaise told Ron that his sister had a nice ass!" She yelled trying to be heard.

Ginny blushed, "Then why is Malfoy fighting him?"

"Malfoy jumped in front of Blaise and punched Ron right before Ron's fist made it half way through the air. Harry tried to pull out his wand and Blaise tackled him."

Hermione heard the story nice and clear she stepped forward and the crowd fell silent.

"What the hell is going on here?" At the sound of her voice the boys looked up and dropped whoever they were holding and stood up. Draco looked at her and tried to smile, but knew Hermione was very upset right now. She shook tapped her foot. "Well…anyone care to explain?"

"Blaise started it! He said Ginny had a nice ass!"

"So what I'm telling the truth!" Ron made a move towards Blaise, but Draco grabbed him by the collar. "Let me go Malfoy! I'm going to kick his ass all the way to Azkaban!"

"RON SHUT UP!"

Everyone looked a Ginny. "I like him Ron! Deal with it!" Her brother's mouth dropped and so did others. There were a lot of whispers in the crowd, but Ginny just kept her eyes on her brother and also took a side glance at Blaise who looked as if he died and gone to heaven.

"Ginny you don't know what the hell you want! Wait till Mother hears about this."

"She can't do anything and you know she won't! Stop treating me like I'm a little girl!" She turned on her heel and pushed her way through the crowd into the three broomsticks followed by Blaise at her heel. Hermione turned to the other boys and they looked down and shuffled their feet.

"I want you to say sorry to each other now." She folded her arms.

"Yeah right Granger!"

"Yeah Hermione don't you have another option?"

"Fine we're all going to have a civilized dinner in the three broom sticks."

Harry regretted his question as he made his way towards Lavender and followed the rest into the designated dining place. Draco stayed behind and pulled Hermione next to him.

"Hey I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Don't Draco alright. There still my best friends and I still care about them."

"You act as if it was MY fault?!"

"You should have stopped everything!"

"Yeah you know me! Draco Malfoy jumping in to save Weasley and Potter here I come!" He said sarcastically "I'm a Slytherin Hermione we don't do that, let alone me!"

"Your Right Malfoy!" She nodded her head "Once a Slytherin prick always a Slytherin prick… you don't change for anyone, do you?" She waited for an answer and it never came so she turned on her heel and left with Draco staring after her. 'No shopping bag? Focus Draco Hermione's hurt.' He thought it best not to join them for Dinner even though he would be leaving his best mate in there by himself. Draco headed back up to the castle, but on his way he stumbled upon a dress shop that was actually labeled _Les robes pour toi_ Draco looked at is and realized it said dresses for you in French so he pushed open the door and went inside

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione sat there waiting for Draco, but replayed the scene in her head and became angrier each time. Ginny didn't look at Ron even though Ron kept making attempts to get a word out of her. 'God I fucked up!' he felt a squeeze on his leg and looked up at Pansy. 'She's so beautiful…She's changed into someone good' after that thought he took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Zabini."

Everyone chocked on their food and Harry spoke up "He doesn't mean that! Damn food probably has him going crazy!" He pushed his plate to the side.

"No I mean it, but if you ever hurt her I swear I will kick your ass all the way to Azkaban! I will put you in front of the Dark Lord himself -"

"Ron I think he gets the picture!" Pansy interrupted and smiled.

"You have my word Weasley I won't do such a thing," He held out his hand to Ron and he shook it right in front of Harry. "What the hell… I'm sorry too." He threw Ginny a smile and she smiled back. Hermione watched the boys get along now and all the girls were getting along as well. The only one missing was Draco…

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione opened the portrait to find Draco sitting on the couch looking into the fire. Hermione stood behind the couch for awhile waiting for him to say something. She sat down and turned to him and noticed a box sitting next to him with the words_ Les robes pour_ toi on them.

"Well thanks for asking Draco dinner was wonderful! Ron, Harry, and Blaise became well civil towards each other for Ginny sake as of mine I can't really say exactly." Draco chuckled.

"What you're still going on about that how I'm too much of a Slytherin to change for you… is that correct? You think that by me not changing who I am means I must not care about you at all?" She nodded her head.

"Hermione don't try to change me alright. I never once thought about you changing…I fell for you just the way you are. I guess you just don't know what YOU fell for." With that he got up looked at the box handed it to her and half heartedly smiled "We'll still show up to the dance together, but I don't know after that." He turned and went to his room and closed the door. She put the box beside her 'That sounded like a break up… but were not even official' she looked around the room 'Gahh! I feel like crying!' she slouched to the side and hit the box as she tried to lie down. She pulled the box to her lap and opened it. The note said:

_Hermione,_

_I noticed you didn't have a shopping bag like the other girls so I hope you like what I picked._

_Love,_

_Draco_

She pulled out the dress and stood up in front of the mirror and had started to cry. 'It's so beautiful!' It was a halter top dress with a V back and it was silver with white diamonds outlining the sides and a slits on the sides where her legs would go through as she walked, also out lined with diamonds. She shook her head and looked at Draco's Door 'I love him for being him.' She smiled as she put the dress back in the box and headed to her room.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

First off I want to say that I got that French phrase from an online English to French dictionary so if it isn't right PLEASE let me know the real way to write it so I could put it in correctly.

I love all you guys who reviewed:

q8iya, Ginsensu, Writer Of Mysteries, Sonata's Starlight, jade-kwl-name-evatigersky7…

My constant reviewers…but I'd love some more plz …


	8. Decorations and Dance

Draco woke up early today to prepare the great hall for the ball. He walked out and crept over to Hermione's room and heard her breathing lightly. 'She's still asleep.' He thought about waking her up, but thought otherwise he went to the entrance hall and was met up with the four prefects.

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny yawned.

"She's still asleep." He walked to the Great Hall and opened the doors. "Ready?"

The four nodded and began pulling out their wands and waving at every direction. Draco stood back and watched as Blaise and Ginny kept bumping into each other playfully and kissing every now and then. He moved towards the middle and began to set up the tables to Blaise's design. The headmaster showed up and brought in the Eiffel tower and the gardens that were to be outside. Justin moved into the gardens to set up the light bugs and lights and wishing well. Luna was in charge of the Christmas tree under the tower where the punch and fake presents would be set up; also helping her was Professor Flitwick. Draco pulled out a chair at a table and sat down thinking of Hermione. 'I wonder how this dance will go…I hope it ends with me and her being official.' He got up and looked around and the other four stood next to him.

"Not bad…not bad at all," Justin said.

"Not bad?! This is damn good!" Blaise laughed as he put an arm around Ginny.

Draco looked around and spoke up "I'm going for a walk," With that the four of them watched his retreating figure.

"I guess him and Hermione haven't made up yet." Ginny said as she looked at the entrance hall noticing a smiling Hermione in the door way. She walked in and was awed by everything. She walked to the middle and looked up at the Eiffel tower and then at her friends.

"It's beautiful! I just wish I was up to help, but Malfoy never woke me up!" She started looking around for him, but he was nowhere insight Ginny saw this. "He went for a walk."

"Oh…I wasn't looking for him…" She looked hurt. 'Why would he leave me like that?'

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

He walked towards the area where he first attempted to tell Hermione his feelings and sat down on the rock. He closed his eyes as he felt the cool breeze run through is hair he opened them once he heard a girl clear her throat behind him. He turned and faced Padma Patil, his and Blaise's ex back in the years.

"Yes Patil?"

"Can I sit next to you?" She smiled and Draco patted the seat next to her. She settled her self in next to him and kept smiling while she stared him. Draco felt her gaze and smirked at her.

"Well I was wondering if you and Hermione were an Item…"

"I don't know…" He looked back out at the lake.

"How can you not know…Do you like her?" She twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"Yes I like her a lot. She's different from any girl I've ever been with. It's just she's the one who's unsure of us…better yet unsure of me."

"Well Draco you need to look at things in her view she's a Gryffindor whose friends with Harry and Ron your most loathed enemies. They came first in her life and then you came into the picture…she's probably really confused right now and your probably not making it any easier for her."

"And why did we break up?" He laughed as he realized how right she probably was.

"I think it was because Blaise wanted me next…so you told me I was expired to you and to go to Blaise…" She smirked.

He laughed "Yeah that was the old me…"

"See! The old you…Now maybe you could change a little more for Hermione's sake…all she probably asks is for you to be civil towards her best mates."

Draco moved a piece of her hair out of her eyes "Thanks Padma…" He got up and brushed his pants off "I guess I need to find her." He held out his hand and to help Padma up. Hermione watched them in the distance and decided not to ruin there little moment 'He sure does move pretty fast." Draco looked around then at Padma "So who are you going with?"

"Seamus…"

"Alright," then the awkwardness came, "Soooo… what made you want to talk to me?"

"Oh yeah I know you and Hermione are going together, but I was wondering if you could save a dance for me…" She pleaded with her eyes and Draco laughed. "Sure."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ron and Pansy were running around trying to help Blaise and Ginny set the tables for the dance since Justin and Luna passed out on one of the tables.

"Nice of you to join us Malfoy," Harry said as he came from behind the Christmas tree.

"My pleasure potter," Draco made his way towards Blaise who looked as if he was about to pass out. 'That wasn't too hard being civil.'

Blaise yawned as he made his way towards him. "Well you look well rested Draco."

"Na I just had a chat with Padma and cleared my mind a bit."

"What did you do?" Ginny eyed him curiously joining the conversation.

"We talked Weasley …She's Blaise's ex I don't need his left overs." Draco smirked at his friend behind Ginny who spun around and now faced him, Draco left before he heard anything.

The headmaster stepped into the room and smiled "I guess everything is finished! And such a wonderful job all of you have done!"

The students stepped back and looked over there completed design everything was going to go right at this dance. Everyone left to get ready for the dance Draco found himself being the girls mule as he hauled all their stuff to his and Hermione's common room for the girls were going to get ready together. Meanwhile Hermione sat on her bed she had taken a little nap and smiled as she remembered what day it was, but soon her smile faded as she remember Padma and him at the lake, but her thought was interrupted as the door burst open revealing three excited girls.

"It's time to get our beauty on!" Pansy said and started shaking her ass around as everyone else laughed Hermione looked passed them and saw Draco give her a weak smile just as Lavender closed the door. They threw there stuff down, but Ginny picked up Hermione's dress.

"HERMIONE! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THIS!" Ginny was holding the dress up and twirling around with it the other girls grabbed at it and looked at it then at her, confused.

"Draco bought it for me he noticed I was the only one with out a shopping bag so he took the liberty and bought me a dress, sweet of him…" She took the dress and hung it up so everyone could view it.

"Sweet!?…he'd have my heart if he bought me that dress!" Pansy squealed.

"Draco already had your heart Pansy!" Hermione laughed and she glared and threw a pillow at her face.

"I don't want to think about that and he never did…"She looked at her hands "I kind of like some one else…he's so different from anyone else" She reddened.

"My brother!"

"Ginny you can't say anything please! Especially not to Blaise because he'll be all like 'I told you so!' and I don't need that from him."

"I won't and I think my brother has it in for you too…" Ginny became curious "Have you and Blaise ever dated?"

Pansy started setting out the make-up and looked at her in from mirror "No he was my best friend." Hermione couldn't help, but ask.

"Then why did you and Draco date?"

"It was more of a family thing," she turned and faced Hermione "Lucius wanted the best for Draco of course so his dad and mine would talk and I would be brought over there to hang out with Draco. Then we decided just to date…" She shrugged her shoulders as she began putting on make- up on Lavender "Look up."

"Did you ever kiss?"

"Hermione… probably not the way you and him do." She lifted and eye brow at her and Hermione threw the pillow at her.

"Hey! She's doing my make-up!"

"Sorry Lavender," Hermione and Ginny crawled on the bed and lay on their stomachs and watched Pansy do her magic.

"So anything up with you and Harry?"

"Nothing at all he's a great friend…does anyone even think of Harry in that way?"

"I know Cho did…" Hermione and them began thinking, but found no one who came to mind.

IiIiiI 2 hours later IiIiIiI

The girls began putting on their dresses; zipped, tucked and adjusted everything and made their way towards the dance. The boys were at the bottom of the stairs waiting except for Ginny and Hermione's dates. Harry looked at Lavender and couldn't stop smiling her hair was straight and tied back with loose hair following in different faces. Her make was lightly done, but matched her dress. He raised a curious eye as he saw the see through parts that showed off her legs, he took Lavender's hand as she reached the last step.

"You're Beautiful!" She smiled at him and gave a wink to her girls.

Pansy smiled as Ron watched her gracefully walk down the stairs, but her train caught under her as she took her next step. Ron ran to catch her and she fell laughing into his arms.

"Well that was some entrance!" Ron laughed "Your look amazing Pansy." He set her up right and escorted her to the dance.

Hermione watched her best friends walk their dates into the dance, but there was something wrong they looked at each other knowing what they were thinking.

"Where the hell could they be? This ruins the whole entrance! Their suppose to be right there looking up at us as if were their angels…descending from heaven" She snapped out of her little daze " I'm going to go back behind that statue and cough when you see Blaise." Hermione laughed, but when she looked at Ginny she was more serious then ever.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Draco and Blaise were inside the dance already and turned once they heard the door open again and watched Lavender, Harry, Pansy and Ron. Blaise threw Draco a confused look and walked up to them.

"Where are our dates?" Draco asked.

"Well where did they say they would be?" Lavender smiled.

"Shit! The Entrance hall not the Great Hall" Blaise said as he bolted towards the door with Draco at his heels.

Hermione made a loud cough and Ginny came back into view as the two boys stood at the bottom of the stairs. She turned to Hermione.

"Good that's how it's suppose to be," Ginny giggled as Hermione and she walked towards there dates that happen to magic a single rose behind their back.

As Hermione walked down the stairs Draco couldn't help, but have this huge grin on his face 'God she's amazing'. Draco was wearing a black tux with a silver vest and tie that matched Hermione's. Draco noticed the dress clung perfectly to her body as she moved her legs were visible through the slits and she had some silver diamond encrusted high heels. 'He's so hot' Hermione thought as she moved a piece of her hair out of her way. Her hair was put up as she had wore it her 4th year at the Yule ball. As Hermione reached the bottom she exchanged smiles at Ginny who looked fabulous in her dress. Her hair was straightened and waved towards her face with some side swiped bangs. At the same moment they pulled there roses out and said they were sorry for their confusion. Ginny took it and kissed Blaise. Hermione smiled and said thanks and broke the stem off and stuck the other half in her hair.

"You're something… You know that?" She laughed at his remark as he waited for Blaise and Ginny to go in. Once they stepped through the doors there was a path way leading to the middle of the dance floor just for them. Dumbledore was standing up and clapping and so was everyone else.

"I now present the Head boy and Girl: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger!"

There were a lot of whistles and hollers from the crowd, but as they made there way to the middle the path closed up behind them and they looked for another way out, but found none. They looked up at the headmaster with some confusion.

"The heads will get the first dance!" He waved his hand and the DJ took the cue to start the first slow dance for them. Draco smiled at Hermione who he could tell was nervous more then ever.

"I don't know how to dance!" Draco laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

"Trust and follow me."

He grabbed her by the wait with one arm and the other he cupped around her hand as he placed her other one on his shoulder. The music started and the dance begun…

_I feel the change in weather  
I wish I never meant her  
This shit is taken over me  
I wrote I t in a letter  
I said we be forever now this is what you left for me  
I'm laying in my bed and your not by my side  
All the promises was said and my heart broke in side  
_

He looked at her and knew they were still fighting, but he didn't want it to last forever. 'This is so stupid I wish I could just easily get over it, but I was brought up like this. I just can't give every thing up that I've ever learned just for her.'

_  
It hurt so much it didn't work out  
We tried so hard couldn't figure it out  
That she was the one  
Now I see that she aint the girl that was meant for me  
So I drove away didn't watch my back  
And I cant deny ima call her back  
Cuz I really really love her  
_

He listened to the words carefully while he looked into her eyes when he heard the last verse he had a different feeling now towards her.

Hermione watched Draco look at her with is silver eyes she loved being near him and having his arms around her. 'I need to tell him that I do like him for him.'

She was the girl that was meant for me  
So I never gave up and I no it seems that I always give up  
But when I cant breath then I no its real  
That she was the girl that was meant for me

As the song ended Hermione hugged Draco and everyone clapped, hollered and whistled for them as they took their partners and headed out to dance.

"I'm sorry Draco." He looked down at her and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay Hermione I'm sorry too."

"I like you cause your Draco Malfoy…Rudeness and all" She looked away "well some rudeness is alright for if you didn't have it then you wouldn't be Draco." Draco laughed at her explanation.

"I get it alright." He took her by the hand and spun her around "I love the dress…who got it for you?"

"My boyfriend did" Draco stopped looking at the dress and looked at her "Your boyfriend? Who would that be?"

"I don't know he's this tall" she measured Draco "and has platinum blonde hair and is the sweetest guys I've ever met and I wouldn't change a thing about him." Draco pulled her to him and pressed his lips against hers 'I love this girl!' Draco thought as she pulled away. Ron and Pansy were in a corner watching them as they remember their little plan they had in store for them. She held Ron's hand and looked into his eyes.

"Ron I like you a lot…"

Ron was shocked, but happy "I like you to Pansy" He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

'This was going to be the best ball ever' Pansy thought as she saw Hermione and Draco smiling at her.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I know I know you hate me for another cliff hanger, but I love building the suspense in my readers. I hope you like it so far! AND NO THE DANCE IS NOT OVER THERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER ON IT. Don't you want to find out what Ron and Pansy have it store for Draco and Hermione…and of course what's a dance with some physical action.

BTW the song is - Meant 4 me - elias

thats the song i got my fanfic title from.

The one's who reviewed my 7th! THANKS YOU GUYS

**q8iya**

**heytheredalaila**

**ginsensu**

**GreyPhantomPhoenix**

**im2qt2b4got10**

**Writer Of Mysteries**

**angelqt1231**

**tigersky7**

**jade-kwl-name-eva**

- Your Imperfection


	9. The dance

Padma walked up to Draco and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hold on Patil let me have a minute with Hermione, My girlfriend" She smiled as he said it.

"Alright!"

Hermione turned to face Draco and waited "Listen Hermione Padma and I were talking by the lake about you and she helped me clear some things up so in favor she asked for a dance from me and I agreed to it, is that alright?"

"I don't know it depends what I get…" Hermione gave him a sly smiled and Draco kissed her.

"You know what you get." Hermione blushed and nodded.

Draco made his way to Padma waiting on him. Lavender came up to Hermione since Harry went to go get some punch for the two of them. She looked confused at Hermione.

"Why are they dancing?"

"Padma wanted a dance so Draco asked me if it was alright."

"And you said yes."

"Yeah I trust him…after all he is my boyfriend." Lavenders eyes got big "Are you serious! Hermione that so sweet how did he ask you?"

"It was more me. We were talking about my dress and he was playing like he didn't buy it so I was like my boyfriend bought it and he was like oh and who would that be…So I gave him descriptions of himself and he got the picture and scooped me up in his arms and kissed me." Hermione smiled as Draco nodded at her. He was holding Padma far way from him.

"That's cute!"

Just then Harry showed up and saw Padma dancing with Draco and shot her a confused look and she shook her head in a don't worry about it notion.

"Lavender do you mind if Harry and I dance… I'd like to dance with one of my best mates."

Lavender nodded and Harry took Hermione by the arm and started dancing to the music, every now and then getting death glares from Draco.

"Hermione care to tell me why Malfoy looks as if I'm a dead man walking?" She laughed.

"Harry don't get mad…"

"Tell me and I'll decide." She took a deep breath.

"Draco and I are dating now." Harry wasn't surprised at all "You're not mad?" He shook his head and sighed.

"Look over at Pansy and Ron." She looked and Pansy and Ron we're whispering and laughing while they held hands at a dinner table. "Now why would I get mad when Ron's doing the same thing and he already had a talk with me…?"

"Oh Harry I love you guys so much!" She pulled him into a tight hug.

"But Ron and I get him if he EVER hurts you in anyway!"

"Deal" She looked around "So Mr. Potter who do you fancy?" Harry laughed.

"Well Lavender isn't that bad she's a great girl…we'll see what happens. Were starting off slow..."

"So does this mean you guys are friends…."

"No..." as he registered who they were talking about now.

She looked at Draco who was waiting for her at the table he had picked out she smiled and made her way towards him.

"Have a good dance?" he asked.

"Great and you?"

"Not as much as you… I didn't hug mine so tight." Draco said sarcastically, Hermione laughed.

"May I have your attention please?"

Everyone turned to face Pansy and Ron on the stage.

"What are they up too?" Hermione questioned.

"No idea, but I have a bad feeling."

"Alright thank you so much! Well as you know Hermione and Draco picked the 7th year dates for this evening and let's give them around of applause." Everyone clapped not knowing where this was going "So… I wanted to give them personal thanks from Ron and me for partnering us up."

"This doesn't so good…" Draco said.

"Great! I didn't even put them together you did," Hermione was getting a little irritated.

"So they agreed to sing us all a song on off this machine thing" Pansy said as she handed Ron the Microphone.

"Malfoy…Hermione please come to the stage."

Hermione stomped her way towards the stage and Draco followed as they reached the stage Hermione noticed the machine was a karaoke machine.

"How did you get that?"

"Dad had it at the ministry." Ron smirked covering the mic. "Are you ready?"

Hermione turned to Pansy who mouthed a sorry as she laughed. Then Hermione saw the words flashing on the screen.

'Start of Something new by Vanessa Anne Hudgens and Zac Efron.' her mouthed dropped.

"Since their the ones who caused all our new friendship they agreed to sing a song on this machine for us."

Draco looked so lost and Pansy just said read the words off the screen he nodded as he took the mic.

"So Hogwarts I give you Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."

Ron and Pansy left the stage and headed towards a table to watch. Dumbledore smiled 'I'm glad the plan went through.'

Harry, Lavender, Ginny and Blaise were standing front row. Hermione pushed the 'start' button and threw Draco and evil look as the music came on and the words came across the screen. She noticed that the names of the singers were changed to their names so it would be easier on them.

'Well here it goes' They both thought.

_[Draco_

_Livin' in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_

He looked at Hermione who had her back at him. She smiled 'he has a nice voice'

_[Hermione_

_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

She turned and smiled at him.

_[Draco_

_Ohhh_

_[Hermione_

_To all the possibilities, ohhhhhh_

_[Both_

_I know _

_[Hermione_

_That something has changed_

_[Both_

_Never felt this way_

_[Hermione_

_And right here tonight_

_[Both_

_This could be the..._

_[Chorus_

_[Both_

_Start of somethin' new_

_[Hermione_

_It feels so right_

_[Both_

_To be here with you...oh_

_And now, looking in your eyes_

Draco took her hand in his and held them up and kissed them

_[Hermione_

_I feel in my heart_

_[Both_

_The start of something new_

_[Draco_

_Ohhh, yeah_

_Now who'd of ever thought that...um_

_We'd both be here tonight...yeah_

_[Hermione_

_And the world looks so much brighter _

_[Draco_

_Brighter, brighter_

She winked at the girls in front of her. Draco was actually having fun with this muggle device

_[Hermione_

_With you by my side _

_[Draco_

_By my side_

Draco pulled her by his side and danced with her.

_[Both_

_I know...that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_[Hermione_

_I know it for real_

_[Both_

_This could be the... _

_[Chorus_

_[Both_

_Start of somethin' new_

_[Hermione_

_It feels so right_

_[Both_

_To be here with you...oh_

_And now, looking in your eyes_

_[Hermione_

_I feel in my heart_

She put her hand on her heart.

_[Both_

_The start of something new_

_[Draco_

_I never knew that it could happen_

_'Til it happened to me_

_Ohhh, yeah_

_[Both_

_I didn't know it before_

_[Hermione_

_But now it's easy to see_

_[Both_

_Ohhhhhh_

_[Both_

_It's the start of somethin' new_

_It feels so right to be here with you...ohhh_

_And now...lookin' in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_That it's the start of something new_

_It feels so right _

_[Draco_

_So right...oh_

_[Hermione_

_To be here with you...oh_

_[Both_

_And now...lookin' in your eyes_

_[Hermione_

_I feel in my heart_

_[Draco_

_Feel in my heart_

_[Hermione_

_The start of somethin' new_

_[Draco_

_The start of somethin' new_

_[Hermione_

_The start of somethin' new_

_[Both_

_Somethin' new_

Once the song was done the hall erupted with tremendous applause from the students and teachers. Hermione looked over at Ron and Pansy who were smiling at them. Draco came up and grabbed her hand as they took their bow. Draco nodded at the DJ to start back up with the music as he made his way towards his friends.

"You guys were so amazing!" Ginny squealed hugging Hermione.

"Thanks! That experience was amazing! We have to thank Ron and Pansy." She motioned everyone to follow, but Harry and Lavender disappeared towards the gardens.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ron laughed at Pansy as she started giggling about what they just did.

"Were so good!"

"Yeah if you think so…" He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Ron felt a tap on his shoulder and found Zach's fist connecting with his face and fell off his seat.

"I don't ever want to see you kiss my girl on the cheek again Weasel!"

Ron got up with some help from Pansy. "Your girl?! She dumped you Flint!" Ron yelled clenching his fist Pansy was standing between them.

"Zach leave him alone!" Zach pushed Pansy out of the way and she hit the ground Ron then hit Zach right in the nose causing him to stubble back.

"What the hell is going on?" Blaise watched as Ginny ran to Ron who was by Pansy's side.

"He pushed Pansy." Just then Zach stood up and tackled Ron and started punching every part of him, Ron doing the same thing to Zach. Draco and Hermione rushed over and by then Goyle and Crabbe jumped in the fight and started laying hits on Ron. Blaise pulled Crabbe off and socked him right in the jaw causing him to stumble back and hit Draco. Hermione Ran over to Pansy and looked at Draco then looked at Ron who was getting his ass kicked by two Slytherins. 'She better love me after this' He thought as he jumped in and pulled Ron to the side and blocked Flint and Goyle.

"Draco you can help… hold him and I'll punch!" Draco looked at Zach and then at Goyle.

"Goyle? You barley ever do anything what made you want to beat Weasley?"

"You abandoned Crabbe and I so we have a new leader and Flint's been doing a better job then you have ever since you left us for that." He pointed at Hermione. Draco clutched his fist and looked at Zach.

"I saw him touch Pansy! I know we came off at a rough start Draco, but things can change. LET'S GET HIM!" Zach made a jump towards Ron, but Blaise had him by the back of shirt. Draco caught the look in Blaise eyes and Draco smirked and punched Zach right between the eyes. Crabbe came out of no where and tackled Draco up against the wall Ron got up and tried pulling him off, but Goyle came from behind him and started choking him. Hermione jumped up and started throwing the dinner sets at him. Goyle turned around and smack Hermione across the face and stumbled and started to fall, but Pansy and Ginny caught her. Draco saw this and mustered enough strength to push Crabbe off him he didn't feel the punch on the back of his head he was concentrated on getting to Goyle now. Ron was turning blue and Pansy started freaking out.

"RON! Goyle let him go! You're going to kill him!" She ran up and started hitting him, slapping him anything she could do trying to get Ron away, but Goyle smacked her to the side as well. Draco came up behind him and threw him in a headlock and starting beating the shit out of his head. Draco was furious when he saw him smack his girlfriend.

"Don't you ever hit them again!" Draco yelled.

Zach was running at Draco, but he moved causing Zach to tackle Goyle through the glass. The loud shatter alerted the professors who came running.

Crabbe ran over and helped pick them up. Zach turned to Draco and Blaise.

"We'll see what the Dark Lord thinks of this…see you over Break Malfoy…Zabini!" With that the three of them took off running towards the forbidden forest.

Professor Snape was there and mended the broken window and turned to them.

"I don't want to know…This dance was way too much for me already," As he motioned towards The Heads and with that he left.

The group looked at each other. Draco looked at Blaise who started to grab his arm.

"He's mad."

"Let's not talk about it here, alright," Draco moved passed him and helped Ron up.

"Thanks."

"You're alright Weasel."

"Yeah fine" he gave Draco a questioning look "What made you want to jump in."

"Cause he called you Weasel…and I'm the only one who's allowed to do that," He smirked as he caught a smile from Hermione who walked over to him and hugged him. He checked her for any injuries and kissed her on the cheek.

"You still look beautiful tonight."

Lavender and Harry emerged, Harry's hair messed up and Lavenders dress a bit off.

"So what were you two doing?" Pansy laughed as she shot the other girls a look.

"Nothing…just enjoying the stars…beautiful…yup" Harry was blushing.

"And I thought you were starting off slow." Hermione said as the whole group laughed making Harry and Lavender turn red.

"THIS IS THE LAST SONG SO LET'S SLOW SOME THINGS DOOOOOWWWWNNNN…" The DJ announced, he was playing Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls.

Ron Patted Blaise and Draco on the back "Thanks…friends?" They nodded as they all shook hands Harry looked confused and they filled him in as they grabbed their girls and led them to the dance floor. Draco pulled Hermione close and she rested her head on his chest.

"Thanks Draco."

"For what?" He looked down at her.

"For becoming friends with them" she stood back "And for giving me the most wonderful night of my life." He laughed.

"I know something that could top this night" He smirked as she playfully slapped him on his arm.

"I'm serious Draco thanks for everything."

He looked down at her "Your Welcome Hermione Granger and I must say you made it mine as well." Hermione kissed him as they swayed to the music.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I give you the dance! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it especially the fight scene and you must thank Sonata Ann for the whole karaoke part (Thanks!) it was her idea. I hope I get at least 60 reviews by the time I get the next chapter up….the more reviews the faster I update….j/p but hey can't hate me for trying…

**My Chapter 8 reviewers! Thanks!**

**Writer Of Mysteries**

**jade-kwl-name-eva**

**q8iya**

**heytheredalaila**

**Sonata Ann**

**dracomione12**

**- Your imperfection.**


	10. Break

"God Pansy pack did you pack all of Hogwarts in here?!" Ron said as Draco and Blaise helped him load her luggage onto the train.

"No those are just my shoes," She rolled her eyes as she found the compartment the girls were in.

Hermione laid a book across her legs and the boys walked in and looked at her. "You're going to read while everyone is in here?" Draco said as he closed the book and put it up in the rack above them." She tried to reach for it, but Draco pulled her to him.

"I'm going to miss you…" She smiled in his eyes.

"I'll miss you too."

It was Christmas break and they'd be separated for 2 weeks everyone was down about it. Harry wasn't going home for Lavender was going to Hawaii for break and asked her parents if Harry could come. They were hesitant, but she told them it was The Harry Potter and agreed right away. Harry and her fell asleep on the train ride to king's cross and everyone thought they were so cute together.

"Blaise are you staying with me for the break?"

"Yeah, Father owled me this morning and told me that I was to stay with the Malfoys. So I guess I won't be missing you." He winked and laughed.

"Hermione what are you going to do this break?" Hermione lifted her head off the glass.

"I don't know… but New Years I'm having this BIG barbeque and I expect all of you to be there!" She looked at everyone. "I know how about you come see me a week early and we can just hang out at my house. It'll be so much fun!"

"Yeah and don't you live near a beach!" Pansy clapped her hands in excitement.

"Will your whole family be there?"

"Yeah My cousins and close family….I guess" Draco squeezed her hand and looked at him.

"You and Blaise better be there too" She looked at Ron "And your Mother's making you."

"She probably will since Gin is going. Are you going Pansy?"

"Of course!" She looked at him "It can be me, you and the beach under the stars."

"Yeah like Harry and Lavender" Everyone laughed as they looked at the sleeping couple.

Draco and Blaise weren't really talking much for there minds were somewhere else. Draco hated the last words Zach had said to them and the thought that it was his time to get the Dark Mark. He shook it off as the Train came to a stop and everyone started piling out except for Hermione and Draco. She bid her friends see you laters and Harry a safe trip with Lavender. Draco pulled her close to her hugging her and taking in her scent.

"I'm really going to miss you." He said as he lifted her head up and kissed her "I'm going to miss you too, but I'll see you in a week. I can't wait for you to come to my house and meet my family. Pansy and the Wealseys are coming Monday so I'll see you then." She lifted up on her toes and kissed him as he smiled.

"Where is Harry and Lavender going?"

"You don't remember…oh yeah you and Blaise were out of it" She laughed "They'll be in Hawaii so we'll see them when we get back to school." She looked at the door and Draco knew it was time for her to go. They gave each other a hug and kiss before departing off the train to the separate locations.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Draco watched as Hermione's parents ran up to her and hugged her and noticed the same with the Wealseys. Pansy's mom picked her up and just side hugged her. Blaise stood by the limo with the cursive letter name _Malfoy_ on them. He shot Ginny a look and she waved at him and he smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Draco said as he stood by his side.

"Ginny… She's just so amazing I can't seem to find a flaw on her." Draco smiled for that's what he thought of Hermione. The Driver came around and opened the door for them, Blaise went in first and Draco stepped forward giving Hermione one last smile as she blew a kiss at him and he pretended to catch it. Blaise and him sat in silence as the approached the Malfoy manner. When he got to the door they were greeted by his Mother Narcissa who hugged them both and kissed them on the heads, Blaise was like her other son. They departed and threw there stuff into the rooms and made there way into the kitchen.

"So… how was school boys…" She asked curiously.

"Fine Mother" Draco said

"Meet any girls?" She smiled

"Why do you want to know" Blaise laughed "It's Draco and I…Of course we met girls!" They all laughed at the stupid question she had asked.

"Where's Father?" Draco asked.

"He'll be here any minute…" She looked concerned. "He's not at all happy"

With that they heard a loud POP and Lucius was standing at the head of the table glaring at the two boys. He pointed at them, then to the room where he calls his office. They knew immediately with no questions asked, got up and left. He followed the boys into the office and slammed the door hard causing Blaise to flinch at the loud sound. He made his way and sat behind his desk as the boys stood in front of it.

"So boys I've heard some VERY interesting things from Flint's youngest son Zach…" He lifted his eye brows at Draco then at Blaise. "Care to explain…let's start with you Draco."

"We got into a fight with them at a Christmas dance."

"And what pray tell was it over?" he looked over at Blaise.

"I don't know."

"Oh you don't Zabini because I heard you helped AUTHOR'S SON WEALSEY!" He threw his stuff off his desk "AND YOUR INVOLVED WITH HIS DAUGHTER!"

Blaise kept calm even though he was about to lie to him 'It's for her safety…like Draco will for Hermione.'

"I would NEVER be involved with such trash!" Lucius waved his wand and his stuff was back on his desk.

"What about you Draco my OWN son…Involved with the mud blood?"

"No Father Never!" he looked at the floor and Lucius pointed his wand at the boy.

"Crucio!" Draco fell to his knees but did not scream Blaise stood in place. These boys were trained not to show pain or not to care if others were in pain.

"He is not sir." Blaise said. Lucius took it off Draco and pointed it at Blaise who fell to his knees, but did not cry out just as Draco had done. Draco got up and brushed himself off 'Please take it off of him' he thought. Lucius stopped and looked at Draco.

"Your initiation is tonight and you better not disappoint me!" he looked at Blaise who brushed himself off "Once you get back from the liar you both are to head to the dungeons for your time here. You will receive your lashes so I can make sure it never happens again."

Blaise and Draco left the room and went into Draco's. Once they were in Draco punched the wall.

"Pissed?" Blaise questioned.

"Fuck yeah I'm pissed!" He looked a Blaise "I don't want that damn mark! If Hermione finds out about it she'll leave me!"

"She said she wouldn't change a thing about you."

"Yeah, but this is something new dealing with me…" Draco was freaking out.

"Calm down man. Gin doesn't know about mine I keep it hidden." He rolled up his sleeve to look at it. "When will I be taking my shirt off?"

"There are many things that require your shirt to be off!" Blaise looked confused "The beach!"

"Oh yeah…damn never thought of that." Just then an owl had flown threw the window and Blaise took it as he realized it was addressed to him.

_Hey,_

_I miss you and I hope you and Draco are having loads of fun. I can't wait to see you at Hermione's in 7 days! It's going to be a blast! Write back!_

_Love your,_

_Ginny_

He folded up the note and smiled inside. 'Why haven't I got one from Hermione,' Draco thought.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Glad of you to show up, son" Blaise nodded at his Father and stood by him.

Lucius grabbed Draco and set him in front of him. The Dark Lord came with one quick motion and stared at his group of followers. They were now in the liar as Draco and Blaise came to call it ever since they were little. It was a cave near Hogsmeade with so many protecting charms no one was able to trace it. The Dark Lord chose this location so he could be closer to the school… closer to his beloved Harry. As he looked around he stopped in front of Draco and pointed in the middle of the circle, Draco followed and stood where he was asked. He watched intently as the Lord talked with his Father and he could see fear in his Father's eyes as he bowed his head. Draco watched as the evil man walked towards him.

"Draco… I am pleased to know that you'll be serving me, along side with your friend" He waved applause for Blaise "Now let me see your arm" Draco held it out and he turned to the followers.

"Those of you here are now witnessing Lucius' son Draco Malfoy get his Mark. I am very proud to initiate this boy for he has not once failed me and like his Father I hope he doesn't mess up..."

He turned back to Draco and pointed his wand at his extended arm. Draco flinched as his skin started to burn underneath it; he saw the snake and the skull and looked at Blaise who looked at him. Draco kept thinking of pulling his arm out of the way, but he kept it stationed. A couple minutes later Draco could hear applause, but he was concentrating on his arm. 'What is Hermione going to think' he thought as he made his way back to stand in front of his Father.

"I'm very proud of you Draco." Lucius squeezed his shoulders.

XxX 2 hours later XxX

Draco and Blaise made their way towards the dungeons of the house, but Lucius stopped them.

"Just go to your room…" he trailed off as he made his way to his office, but Draco knew something was wrong and waved for Blaise to go on without him. He made his way to his Father's office and knocked.

"Come in!" Draco stood in the door way "sit down…" he waved at the chair in front of his desk.

Draco stirred in his chair. "What's on you mind Father? What did the Dark Lord say that put fear into your eyes…?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He stood up and looked out the window.

"Eyes don't lie Father." Draco was going to get it out of him no matter what; he turned and made his way to sit down again in front of his son.

"He told me that a girl I once knew was dead… It was Blaise's task to kill her…" His voice cracked.

Draco looked at his Father 'so that was the task Blaise couldn't talk about for it was erased from his memory "Why would that woman probably matter." he watched his Father take a deep breath in.

"I was in love with her…" he looked at Draco's confused face "She was a muggle born."

Draco's mouth dropped "What…" He was struggling for words 'My father in love with a mud blood?' but he soon found the words. "Mother…what about her?"

"We had an arrange marriage just like I had tried with you and Pansy…"

"Just explain it to me…I have the right to know!" Draco was getting frustrated and curious for this would be the most interesting story he would've ever heard, especially coming from his Father.

He took a deep breath in 'I guess he's old enough to know' " When I was in school my father just as I did wanted me to get the dark mark even though I didn't want it for I fell in love with this girl named Sinclair…Jessica Sinclair." he smiled as he remembered her "She was the most beautiful witch I had ever laid my eyes upon, but she was of course of muggle decent and also was in Ravenclaw…Of all houses Hufflepuff" Draco smirked "but as I was saying. I fell deep in love with her she showed me a world I never realized existed. We hung out when no one would be watching and attended a dance together under the poly juice potion, of course" He paused "It was the day after I got my mark that changed everything. I started feeling it…the power of being feared and boy did I love it… Jessica of course hated it, but loved me no matter what. My father came to school without owling me and noticed me give her a kiss next thing I know he smacked me out of now where and told her to sod off she stared him right in the face and said I love him. I smiled at that and stood up next to her…looking my father in the face and he spoke up asking me if I returned her love and I nodded my head. He then gave me a choice I go on living out my Deatheater life…or she dies right here and now" Lucius closed his eyes as he replayed the scene.

"You chose to live out your life for the Dark side…" Draco answered.

"Yes I did…I couldn't have her die. I looked at her again and she felt so hurt I tried to grab her after he had left, but she yelled at me to never touch her again… After your mother and I got married Father reminded me of her again at a toast we had at the wedding as some joke 'And just to think son you would have had a muggle born wife" He started to mimic his father "Thank god that bastard died…. I saw Jessica right before your school year started and we had lunch and it ended in a kiss…" He looked right in his son's eyes "Don't EVER mention anything of this to your Mother." Draco nodded.

"I guess the Dark lord saw us…" He threw his face in his hands "I knew not to Damnit! It's just god I missed her so much!" He was now holding back his tears as he looked at Draco.

"I'm sorry for all the times I've been hard on you… Now that you have the Mark I'll back off now."

"I don't quite understand."

"All I ever wanted was to make sure you got that mark for that's our safety."

"It's just a mark"

"It's not just a mark it makes the Malfoy named feared, respected, close to the Dark Lord… now that you have that mark the Lord still knows were on his side.." Draco stood up and gave his father a pat on the back. Lucius smirked at his son.

"I love your mother as well Draco, but I can't seem stop thinking how life would've been if I had married Jessica don't make the same mistake as me, and stick to what you believe in." Draco nodded and left to his room leaving his father to his thoughts. When he arrived in his room he looked at Blaise as he sat down on his couch.

"Man you won't believe what I'm about to say" He smiled as he began to tell his best mate what his father just told him.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione was cleaning her house for her Mother instructed her to do before her family and friends come next week. She was so excited having her boyfriend and her Wizarding friends here in a couple days; she heard keys hit the counter and went into the kitchen.

"Hey Mum Hey dad!" she hugged them both.

"So tell me about who is coming to stay with us again?" said as she removed her coat.

"Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Ronald Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, and Ginny Weasley."

"Draco? I thought you guys were enemies" Her father sat down at the table.

"Well….now he's my boyfriend" She closed her eyes for she thought she was going to get yelled at.

"Boyfriend?" Her mother smiled at her as she opened her eyes up.

"Yes…we became friends and what can I say we hit it off"

"Awe Hermione and Draco" Her dad said sarcastically. "Good I can have some boys around the house. Good man time."

"Dad you're forgetting there wizards… so you have a problem there."

"There probably not that dumb to our muggle world as your lot say it" she smiled.

"There all from the purest of bloods" She laughed "They don't even know that a TV is."

"Wow…so I can't work on cars with the boys huh…"

"No, but maybe with brooms" She couldn't contain her laughter.

"That's enough you two" Mrs. Granger shook her head at them "Hermione how about you get the guestroom ready for the boys and the girls can share a bed with you."

"Alright mum" With that she took off towards the guest room.

Hermione's house was a two story house it was a pink brick house with a white picket fence, typical yes, but she loved it none the less. The walls inside the house were white and as she walked down the halls she looked at the pictures lining the wall, it was her when she was a little girl. She got to the room and went straight for the closet and picked out the comforter she smiled at the one she picked as she made the bed and fluffed the pillows. 'The boys are going to hate me' she laughed at the thought.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Ginny!"

"Yes mum!" Ginny came running down the stairs and headed into the kitchen where Ron was eating a ham.

"So what's this I hear about a Barbie Que?"

"I don't know exactly what it's called mum, but Hermione invited Ron and I to go and I would love you so much if you allowed us!" She gave her mum the puppy look.

"Ginny Weasley…" Ron snorted as he heard his mum call her that "Why do you want to go so bad…we always spend New Years together and now… you want to break that? I don't think so!" Ron spit out his ham.

"Mum! We have to go my girlfriend is going!" Ron turned red once he realized what he said.

"Girlfriend…and who may that be?" She turned and looked at him.

"No one special…just Pansy Parkinson" he said that last part in a whisper.

"Your funny Ronald I thought you said Pansy Parkinson." She laughed.

"He did mum" Ginny shot her brother an amused look.

"Don't make me look bad! YOU'RE THE ONE DATING ZABINI!" Ginny's mouth dropped and her mom looked at her shocked.

"He's really sweet mum and I was just kidding Ron… Pansy isn't your girlfriend anyway… you haven't even asked her!" She sat down in a chair.

"Blaise Zabini….Ginny…that's almost worst as dating a Malfoy"

"No thats Hermione…" Ron said not realizing what was said.

"No no no Not our Hermione Granger" She received a confirmed nod from Ginny 'Oh god what has this Wizarding world come too…' Molly thought.

"Draco and her are really cute together he treats her like his princess." Ron snorted again "What's your problem Ron he saved your ass at the dance, him and Blaise did!"

"Ginny!"

"Yes mum it's true your little boy was getting his ass kicked by three other Slytherins and Draco and Blaise jumped in and pulled them off his sorry ass!" Ron turned red. "I'm sorry about my language."

"Well… I can't say much about this Parkinson girl for I never met her or her family, but as for Zabini and Malfoy's they've been hammering our family for years… and I just don't know about you two going to this bee bee cue."

"For heavens sake it's BARBEQUE!" Ron yelled "That's what she called it."

"Both of you go to your room!" Molly was fed up with their out burst.

"For what I didn't even do anything! Ron go to your room!" Ginny huffed.

"What?! I was just here eating!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and stood up and made her way to her room. Molly looked at her son

"I'm going I'm going, but I'm taking the ham with me" He grabbed the rest of the ham and made his way to his room.

Ginny slammed her door, but smiled once her eyes fell on a letter addressed to her in Blaise's handwriting.

_Hey babe,_

_Draco and I are having a blast! I wish you were here to share it…nah just playing. We're bored out of our minds here, but I can't wait to see you at Hermione's. Sleep well tonight._

_Love,_

_Blaise_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Draco loved flying on his broom during winter for it felt like he was in heaven everywhere he looked it was white. His thoughts were lost and all he could ever think about was Hermione. 'God I miss her…' he landed smoothly as his father had waved him down. Blaise stood next to him looking like he was going to be sick.

"I have your very first partner task…I told Blaise here, but he seemed to have fallen out of the weather now..."

"What is it?"

Lucius reached into his pocket and took out the letter "You are to befriend the friends of Harry and con them into the Dark side, causing him to follow as well…"

"I can't do that…" Blaise looked at Draco with fear in his eyes and Lucius looked at his son confused "You told me to stick to what I believe in and I believe in something else…" Lucius smiled and understood his son.

"The Lord will kill us you know that…" he put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"I know, but we have to trust in Harry to deliver us from him…"

"I should have never told you that story… your going to use it against me now…" he smiled.

"Well that's what Malfoys do… take the knowledge they've learned and use it to get what they want."

"And I thought I raised you wrong…" Blaise looked at the Father and son 'Draco finally got what he wanted…a great Father.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

I know weird…huh... But I hope you liked it! Sorry it took me so long to update my internet and I haven't had a great couple of days …but WOW I've had a lot of reviews and some new readers.

My chapter 9 reviewers:

heytheredalaila

trumpetgurl

jade-kwl-name-eva

q8iya

Writer Of Mysteries

Dracos-gurl123

Sonata Ann

LizStorm

ginsensu


	11. The truth and the arrivals

Days passed by since Lucius had spilled his feeling out to Draco, but Narcissa couldn't hold it in any longer she marched up to them and smiled at the boys and pulled her husband into their bedroom.

"Lucius! How could you do that to our own son?" Narcissa yelled at her husband for she had over heard the confession he had made to Draco.

"It's what the Dark Lord wanted Narcissa!"

"So you would give up your own son's life to please the lord!" tears started welling up in her eyes "What did he really tell you, because I sure as hell know there wasn't anything between you and Sinclair!"

"I had to get Draco to fall for it so he could trust me…what better to use a mud blood since he is dating one!"

"You can't do this…he's going to kill Draco" she fell to her knees and started sobbing uncontrollably "Not my baby, please not him…"

Lucius looked at her in disgust as he kept talking "Well he shouldn't have fallen for her" He started to pace "Once we arrived to the meeting the Lord told me that Zachary Flint was proven right and that Draco is dating that girl so he plans on using himto get closer to Harry. With Draco trusting me where will he run for help…no one other then I, his father, for he thinks I went through the same situation." He smirked "He has just informed me that this mud blood of his has invited him to her …New Years thing so I gave him permission to go." He glanced at his wife.

"Then why did he allow Draco to get his Mark?"

"Well let's see…if he didn't get it that night then he probably would be on to us now…"

"WHY DID I EVER MARRY YOU!"

"We were arrange…remember, love" She spitted in his face and he wiped it off "Love you too" He smacked her across her face "If you ever mention this to him I swear I'll make the Lord kill Draco slowly in front of you."

Fear appeared in her eyes and she passed out 'Stupid bitch' he kicked her.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Draco was roaming around the house feeling like he was the king of the world; Blaise noticed this and pushed him into a wall.

"What was that for?" Draco said as he got up.

"You looked like you were about to float away with that big head of yours so I did you a favor" Blaise laughed.

"I want to hurry up and leave!" Draco pushed open his door.

They made their way into his room and sat on the couches in front of his fireplace. Blaise looked up as he noticed his father's owl coming into the window, he took the parchment and glanced down at it then up at Draco.

"Father wants me home…"

"Alright I'll see you later" He gave Blaise a brotherly hug and Blaise stepped into the fire place with some floo powder in his hand.

"Zabini Manor!"

With a burst of green flames he was gone leaving Draco to himself.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Mum Mum Mum Mum….MUM!"

"Ginny will you shut up!" Molly was getting fed up with Ron and Ginny for the break. The rest of the family had some business to attend to "Let me think about!"

Just then Ron had made his way into the living room where his mother had been knitting and Ginny sat waiting for her answer. Ron stomach grumbled, but sat down anyways.

"Mum-"

"We already know your hungry Ron I bet they could hear that all the way in America…hell Harry probably heard it from that island!" Ron threw her a death stare then looked at his mum.

"PMSing aren't we Ginny" He smirked then continued "As I was saying…Mother may I please join the Granger for their Barbeque…?" Molly looked up and saw his pleading puppy eyes.

"Of course Ron" Ginny's mouth dropped.

"That's not fair! It was more likely me then him! Have you gone mad women?" Molly stood up and threw a shocked look at her, all the while Ron smiled as he laid back watching the argument.

"What is wrong with you Ginny?" She started to cry as her mother asked her this.

"I don't understand why you'll let him go, but not me!" She whined and Molly went up and held her daughter.

"Ron go to your room."

Ron's smile faded "I swear I never do a thing and it's always I getting sent to the room" He got up and looked back once he had gotten to the stairs. He looked at Ginny who wasn't even crying at all 'you little faker!' He was running back into the room.

"Ginny you can go, but I don't know about Malfoy and Zabini…just take care of yourself alright." She moved a piece of hair that had fallen into her daughter's line of vision.

"I'll watch out for myself…"

"Plus she'll have me!" Ron said puffing out his chest.

"I thought you were supposed to be in your room…" Molly smirked.

"I got lost…and on the way there I decided I needed a snack" He bolted for the kitchen.

"So this Pansy girl…really likes him…huh" Ginny smiled and nodded at her mom.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It was the Monday the day everyone was expected to arrive and Hermione was running around the house getting everything ready. She was so excited.

The door bell rang and Mr. Granger flinched as he heard screams erupting from the foyer.

"Mum Dad this is Pansy Parkinson!" She practically yelled in excitement.

"Nice to meet you Hermione's parents" She held out her hand and they shook them.

"It's nice to meet you too Pansy…Hermione why don't you show her your room so she can put away her things." Mrs. Granger said.

The girls ran up to Hermione's room and once they opened the door Pansy noticed it was really…weird. She turned a looked at Hermione who was smiling.

"What can I say I liked my room at Hogwarts so much that I took the liberty and decorated my room here like it? What do you think?" Pansy looked at it and shook her head.

"I like Slytherin colors better." She waved her wand and everything Gryffindor was replaced with Slytherin.

"Fine, but only because you're the guest" She smiled as she pulled Pansy down the hall to the guest room. Pansy looked at her weird.

"A bit obsessed with Flowers are we?" Hermione laughed.

"No Pansy this is the boy's room!"

"Oh my… I can't wait to see Ron, Draco and Blaise in here!" Pansy laughed, but the door bell rang again and they bolted downstairs.

"Oh Hermione…who is this young gentleman..." Her mother moved and revealed Blaise the girl ran up to him and gave him a hug. Hermione looked behind him and Blaise spoke up.

"Draco…he had some plans to take care of, but he told me to let you know he should be here by dinner." she smiled weakly and Blaise squeezed her shoulder. He didn't really know where Draco was at, but he had to come up with something so she wouldn't freak out "He misses you Hermione." that made her smile, but what made her smile even bigger was Ron dodging a skate boarder. I guess Mr. Wealsey had arranged for all of them to arrive by ministry cars. Pansy laughed as she ran into Ron's arms.

"What the bloody hell was that?!"

"A skateboard Ron" Hermione smiled hugging her friend. She watched as Ginny went up to Blaise and he placed a kiss on her forehead. 'Seems like everyone has their boy, but me' she thought as she led the boys up to the guest room. She watched as the smiles on the boys faces faded as they stood their glaring at the king sized flower bed. Blaise shook his head in a no way motion and took out his wand. When nothing happened he turned to Hermione.

"I protected it…at least sleep in here one night and I'll tell you the spell to change it" Ron and Blaise glared at her and threw there bags to the side and Ron jumped on the bed.

"So…Draco, Blaise and I will be sharing this flowery piece of heaven" Ron said sarcastically. The girls giggled.

"I can't wait to see what Draco says about this…" Blaise shook his head.

"HERMIONE!" Mr. Granger yelled from down stairs. The group fled out and followed her to the back yard where her parents were waiting for her.

"So introduce us to your friends here" smiled her parents.

"Well you already met Pansy, but this is Ron and Ginny" She pointed to the red heads and then turned to the brunette boy "And this is Blaise."

"Nice to meet you guys and so where is this boyfriend of yours Hermione?"

"He had to take care of a few things… he should be here by dinner…" Hermione tried to smile.

"Well guys make your selves at home!" Mrs. Granger smiled "Take them out… show them the muggle world-"

"I can take the SUV?" Hermione interrupted

"Very fu-"

"Of course dear the keys are on the hook and be safe!" Mrs. Granger interrupted as well her dad had thrown up his hands in defeat. 'This is why I hate living with two women.'

Hermione led the group back into the house, but noticed everyone was looking at the beach. Her house was on the beach and she loved it more and more each time she looked out the bay windows. She had the keys in her hand, but set them back down 'I'll wait for Draco to get here..' she thought as she made her way to open the door that led to the stairs to go down to the beach. She looked at her friends.

"What are you waiting for let's go!" she began running down the stairs taking off her clothes which revealed her black two piece bathing suit by Roxy. Pansy and Ginny looked at each other then took off running after Hermione leaving Blaise and Ron by themselves.

"So…what do you want to do Ron?" Ron looked at Blaise 'weird he said my name'

"We could follow them …"

"I guess." they walked to the beach in silent, but inside Blaise's mind was racing 'My mark how will I hide it…damn Draco hurry your ass up!'

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Draco was about to step out the door, but he heard distant sobs coming from his parent's room. He hadn't seen his mother for a couple days for his father said she was feeling sick and was took to bed rest, also warned not to disturb her. He made his way to the door and knocked instantly the sobs stopped, but Draco pushed the door open to find his mother smiling at him weakly at him.

"Mother are you feeling better?"

"Oh Draco" She flung herself on him "I don't want to lose you!" she began sobbing into his shoulder.

"Shhhh it's going to be alright…" He patted his mum on the back she pulled away and met her eyes in her son.

"Don't trust your Father please Draco don't"

Draco gave his mother a confused look 'did she find out about Sinclair?'

"No mother… Father's alright he told me some thing that cleared us up a lot and I have so much respect for him now-" Narcissa cut him off.

"He never fell in love with a muggle born! Sinclair was to be killed for she was bearing an aurora, a powerful one at that! Please believe me!" She grabbed his face and he pushed her off "Draco?"

"Mother you must be really sick…I don't know what your talking about. Father …why would he make that whole story up…"

"He knows about you and Granger!" Draco shook his head.

"I know he does. I told Father that…"

"The Dark Lord knows too!" Draco closed his eyes as he remembered the face his father had made…

'It was out of fear…not sadness.' he then looked at his mother.

"He wants me dead doesn't he?"

His mother started sobbing hysterically. Draco looked paler as a certain phrase came back _'Well that's what Malfoys do… take the knowledge they've learned and use it to get what they want.' _

'I knew it was too good to be true' he looked at his mother and gave her a tight hug.

"I'll be fine mother, I promise."

"You must break it off…"

"I can't Mother…I love her…." Draco looked at his hands.

"Draco…You have to… It's better to have love and lost then to have never have loved at all…let her be..." She picked her son's face up and made him look her in the eyes "I love you Draco and I would've never asked this from you if I didn't mean it." She pulled her son to her chest. "Hermione is it?" He nodded. "I bet when this whole thing is over and if she's the one…then she'll be waiting for you."

Draco pulled away "She'll be waiting for me…I'm not breaking it off. I'll protect her…Blaise would do the same for Ginny…" He walked to the door and turned back to look at his mom "but I will stay away from father" with that he left.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Blaise stood on the shore of the beach he had his swimming trunks on, but was unsure to take his shirt off. 'I'll just take if off then run into the water it's not like my arm is going to be the main part of me they'll be looking at.' with that thought he took his shirt off and ran into the water covering his arm. Ron looked at Blaise as he ran up to his sister and picked her up 'gross!' but his thoughts were splashed out by Pansy. He smiled and threw the water back in her face. Hermione smiled and looked into the horizon the sun was starting to set and this was her favorite part of the day so she got up out of the water and went to sit on the shore as she watched it. The sky was blue with pink rays coming from the sun.

"It's beautiful…" She smiled, she loved that voice "but not as beautiful as you" he sat down by her side and kissed her forehead as she leaned it against him.

"You're so corny Draco…" She laughed "how did you know we were out here?"

"Your mother told me…I introduced myself and your father seemed to like me…" He looked at her.

"My dad likes everyone."

"Thanks for making me feel special" He acted like he was hurt, but she kissed him and he stopped "Blaise is in there?" he got up and looked at his friend who kept trying to hide his mark. Draco tried not to laugh, but he couldn't contain it. Hermione saw this and stood up.

"Why is he acting like that?"

"I don't know, but hey let's join him!" He picked her up and started running towards the water with her over his back.

"DRACO! YOU STILL HAVE YOUR CLOTHES ON!" She screamed over the waves, but it came out in laughs as he submerged himself fully dressed. Blaise saw his mate and water ran to him, Ginny followed. 'Damn its hard running in water.' She thought as she caught up with him.

"What took you so damn long?" Blaise flashed him an angry look "I'm like …you know…Naked up top!" Hermione and Ginny laughed they didn't get the secret message between them, but then swam away to Ron who was getting water thrown at him by Pansy.

"We need to talk Blaise." Draco looked at his friend "It's pretty bad…"

Blaise looked at him then in the water "Dude…you're in your clothes?"

"Yeah I didn't want my Mark to show…" Blaise's mouth dropped "Well look at me I just keep one hand over it" he held his arm up "see!"

"Yeah and do you know how stupid that looks," Draco turned and made his way towards the shore and Blaise followed throwing on his shirt as they both sat down looking at their girls.

"So what's so bad?"

Draco never let his gaze fall off Hermione "My father lied to me about Jessica Sinclair" Blaise looked at Draco trying to find make sure it wasn't a joke, but when he didn't find anything he nodded to continue "Yes, you did kill her for you task, but that was only to kill her baby that was to be born within her for it would've been a strong aurora …." he looked at Blaise who looked whiter then ever.

"I killed two people….man I had a hard enough time just killing one."

"That's just not the worst part…The Dark Lord knows about us and our girlfriend-"

"No he knows about YOU and Hermione….he think that I'm just friends with Ron." Draco shot him a confused look "My father told me when he called me back and questioned me and told me what he said."

"So what…I'm the only one who's in deep shit with Hermione?"

"Not exactly I need to tell Ginny about my mark…and-"

"Well at least your girlfriend isn't in danger!"

"She will be if he finds out…I don't make it obvious like you and her."

"How…when you snog her way more then I have Hermione?"

Blaise nodded his head in agreement for it was true "Well I don't know …wait you kissed her on the cheek at the dance while Flint was looking back…I remember!"

'Fuck!' Draco thought as he too remembered and had thought it wasn't that big of a deal. Ron came running up to them and fell right next to them out of breath.

"Too much water Weasley?"

"Shut up Malfoy…" He turned to face him "Where have you been?"

"My Mother needed me…" He looked up to a wet girl standing above him "May I help you?" he smirked.

"I can't believe you wore your clothes in the water" She held out her hand to help him up "Let's all get out of these wet clothes."

She led everyone inside, passed out towels and one by one they showered even though Draco couldn't help, but try.

"Come on Hermione you can shampoo my hair while I use this body wash to clean that body of yours…"Hermione laughed as she spotter her father behind Draco.

"Cough" Draco's eyes went wide, but never turned around.

"Hermione stop asking me to do such things when were in your parents house and other places… geesh I'm not easy, ya know" He turned around and nodded at Mr. Granger.

"I like this boy…" He put hand on his shoulder "So what are your plans for tonight?"

Hermione saw the girls already in their Pajamas "I guess were going to sleep…"

"Oh alright" He turned to the boys "I hope your okay with your living quarters" he turned on his heel and left.

"What's he talking about?" Draco asked as Blaise and Ron watched him open the guest room door "What that fuck?"

Hermione and the girls rushed in and Draco looked directly at Hermione "Don't give me that look Malfoy"

"Don't give you that look…right" He surveyed the flower bed sheets and noticed one bed "Okay the flower bed sheets I cold handle for a night, but one bed…Where do you suppose Blaise and Ron are sleeping."

"With you in that bed" Ron said as Blaise and him sat down and patted a spot between them "Come over here sweetie…" Blaise said in a sexy voice, the girls busted out laughing. Hermione wrapped her arms behind Draco and whispered in his ear "Don't get to frisky baby" He turned around and glared.

"I'm not sleeping here! Let alone between them!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX 7 minuets later XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The lights were out and Draco was between Blaise and Ron. 'Just remember you love her Draco….yes you love her…' Ron had put his arm on Draco distracting him from his thoughts 'Yes she means the world to me' Blaise had put his leg over Draco leg.

"Good night Drakey…" Ron and Blaise said in unison.

"I hate you guys…I hope you know that."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Yeah he couldn't be nice for long…damn Lucius! I know and poor Draco having to be between those two… please read and Review! Any ideas about what the group should do while their in the muggle world? Feel free to suggest!

Love mucho!

Your Imperfection

Thanks to my chapter 10 reviewers:

**jade-kwl-name-eva – Why do you hate Lucius so much…I do at times.**

**classygyrl- Thanks for reviewing!**

**tigersky7- the last bit was cute I'm sad that it wasn't true thought…maybe he may snap out of it for good….**

**lolululaladidah – I'm glad you loved it and I hope enjoy this one!**

**heytheredalaila – Yup Lucius did have an emotional side for awhile.lol**

**Writer Of Mysteries – I'm glad you loved it!**

**Secretly-In-Love- Thanks for taking her time to review! I love Reviews!**

**Ginsensu – what do you mean what happened?**

**Sonata Ann- any ideas…smart one hehe**

**dee-dee142- I'm glad to know the last chapter made you laugh at some parts.**

**Gabriela-17- Thanks for reviewing!**

**q8iya – I like your name how did you ever come up with that?**

**x-Sparkles-x – I'm glad your hooked makes me feel like I'm doing a good job!**


	12. Promise me Draco

Draco woke up the next morning to find Ron and Blaise missing. 'Alone at last' he thought as he rolled over in bed, but soon smelt something good. He got up and heard laughter 'I guess everyone is up.' He sighed as he got dressed and made his way downstairs. He found everyone on the back porch eating and laughing with one another he caught Hermione's eyes and she pulled out the seat next to her and motioned for him to come sit next to her. Draco sat down and surveyed the food before he dug in there was: scrambled eggs, sausages patties, bacon, sausage links, toast, biscuits, gravy, hash browns, pancakes, waffles, fruit, and some orange juice to wash everything down. He started piling his plate up and took a bite out of a sausage link as he looked at his friends.

"So how was your sleep sweet heart?" Blaise asked as everyone chocked on their food and Ron's eggs fell out if his mouth.

"Shut up Zabini! You know damn well how it went." He picked up a piece of bacon and started waving it at Ron's direction "He kept calling me Pansy and stroking my hair!" He started waving it at Blaise now "Oh and you…yes you… He had the nerve to nuzzle your nose against my neck! So you bet I'm going to split that bed TONIGHT." Pansy, Ginny and Hermione couldn't stop laughing as Ron and Blaise's face turned red.

"So who made all this?" Draco regaining himself and changed the subject

"Us girls did" Hermione smiled and nodded towards Pansy and Ginny.

"So what are our plans for today?" Pansy asked as she stroked Ron's hair.

"Oh I know! How about-" Ginny was interrupted

"Shopping!" Blaise squealed mocking the girls.

"Wow you're like one of us now!" Pansy said as she dodged a grape thrown by Blaise.

The girls changed their clothes again while the boys waited for them. Ron took off to write to Harry leaving Blaise and Draco alone.

"Blaise I still don't know what to do about my situation with Hermione-"

"Don't worry about it Draco…we're on break" He placed a hand on his shoulder "Relax mate."

The girls showed up with their smiling faces and purses in hand, but stopped in front of the mirror just before they walked out the door. The boys made their way to the vehicle, but Hermione smiled to herself as she held up her keys and clicked the unlock button. She stood there and watched their amused faces. They didn't know what the unlocking sound was.

"It means you can open the doors now…" She held up her keys "You don't need a wand for every thing and by the way NO WANDS is that clear?" They all nodded.

Ron opened the door, but held it open as he yelled for Pansy. Draco and Blaise looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders "Thanks Wealsey" they said simultaneously. Hermione saw this and came around the car and waved for Ron to go hurry the girls up. Draco saw Hermione and smiled.

"Draco what are you doing?"

"I'm sitting here like I always do" he answered.

"I thought you'd like to sit up front with me."

"Sitting up front is for servants." Blaise who was next to he nodded in agreement.

"Well in the muggle world it doesn't mean anything…Draco do you honestly have everything brought to you and …like….I don't know" She gave him a questioning look.

"Well yeah… I am a Malfoy."

"Draco get your ass up front." Hermione turned and got into the Drivers seat.

'I'll never get the muggle world' Draco thought as he buckled up. Hermione honked the horn and everyone was now getting settled in and of course buckled in. Hermione turned on the radio and started driving to the mall.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Once they got to the mall they split up into 2 groups; Hermione, Pansy, Ginny and Ron, he explained to them that it was his mother's wishes to follow Ginny where ever she went. Draco and Blaise threw him a concerning looks before they went the other direction. They liked this place called a Mall; they continued to walk around like they owned the place. Not to mention the girls kept smiling and waving to them, but two girls decided to stop them. One was blonde haired with hazel eyes, with a nice California tan, wearing a short light blue jean shirt and a black halter top. The other girl was Brunette with green eyes also with a nice looking tan, wearing a deep blue jean skirt with a black ribbon for a belt and a pink wife beater. Draco and Blaise looked in awe, but snapped back as they remembered they had girls…tried to remember they had girls.

"I'm Megan" The blonde held out her hand a Blaise shook it.

"And I'm Naudia" The brunette girl held up her hand and Draco shook it.

The boys stood there taking in the girls cute outfits…Then Blaise nudged Draco in the ribs and brought them back into reality.

"I'm Draco and this …" 'god Naudia has some nice legs' he thought as he heard Blaise cough "Blaise, my friend."

"Charming…" Megan flipped her hair "Out of towners?"

"Yeah…way out of towners" Blaise chuckled.

"I don't get it" Naudia looked at them confused.

"It's just an inside joke…" Draco said as he looked ahead of them.

They decided to let the girls follow them through out the mall since they needed a tour guide and it was after all innocent. Draco decided to look in a jewelry store since he needed a Christmas present for Hermione, since he had never gotten her one. The girls helped him, but never asked who it was for, but in the back of the girl's minds hoped they made a big enough expression on them to get something out of these boys. Blaise also looked around and landed on a bracelet that was gold and held red rubies in it. He asked for the price and nodded in agreement.

"Not bad…" Megan looked at Blaise when he said that.

"Not bad? She just said it was $230…" She laughed "What are you loaded or something?"

Draco and Blaise smirked at each other. Before the group had left the Wizarding world they had to do a money exchange before leaving for Hermione had told them to that galleons and knots weren't used in the muggle world. Draco reached in his pocket and counted the money. Naudia saw this and pulled Megan back.

"Look how much money he has!" Naudia whispered. The two girls just saw a bunch of Benjamin's and smiled to them. Draco browsed the ring section, necklace section and the bracelet section. He looked over at Blaise who was already paying for Ginny's present and was no making his way towards him. He shrugged his shoulder at him and shook his head signaling there was nothing in the store. The girls led them to a bathing suit store and the boys smirked at each other as they followed them in. Blaise kept holding up bikinis up against Draco, but he stopped once he saw Megan get out of the changing room wearing a hot pink string bikini with the bottoms tieing on the sides.

"What do you think boys?" she twirled around and motioned Naudia by her side. Naudia was wearing the same thing, but it was Black.

"You…You…" Blaise was searching for words.

"Both look great" Draco said as he looked at his friend.

"We should go to the beach sometime!" Naudia said as she turned around and posed in front of the mirror.

"Maybe…" Blaise said as he glanced up at the clock.

"Well Draco and I have to get going we're suppose to meet up with our friends at this place called a food court" He tried to talk loud enough so the girls could over hear him in the dressing room.

"We'll show you" Naudia poked her head our and winked at Draco.

The girls finally emerged from the dressing rooms and led the boys to the food court. Draco picked a table to sit at and waited for his girl, but he couldn't help but throw Blaise a concerned face then at the girls. Blaise knew Draco like the back of his hand. Draco was concerned about their girlfriends and these new girls that they had just met. Draco kept looking around until his site was blocked by two hands covering his eyes.

"Guess who?" He smiled.

"I don't know?"

The girls and Blaise turned around.

"Hermione" Naudia said

"Damnit your not suppose to sa-" Hermione looked up at the girl and smirked "Naudia" she looked over at the other one "Megan."

Draco turned around and pulled his girlfriend into his lap and covered her face with kisses.

"Your guys are together?" Megan said.

"Yeah" Draco smiled at the girls.

Ginny, Pansy and Ron sat down.

"So who are these girls?" Ginny raised her eyebrows at Blaise.

"Uhhh" But he was cut off by Hermione.

"My cousins…and to my guess they were fancying our boys, is that correct?" She threw a questioning look at them.

"Whatever Hermione, You think you know us" Naudia flipped her hair and stood up Megan following her. "Well we must be on our way" She winked at the boys "it was nice hanging out with you" and then she stared back at Hermione "I'll see you at the barbeque." with that the girls left, leaving the group confused who all turned to Hermione for some explanation.

"What…I don't like them"

"Their family Hermione" Ginny said.

"Well not all families like each other like yours." Hermione got off Draco's lap and pulled up a chair next to him. "What were you two hanging out with them?"

"We just…I don't know it just happened" Blaise said.

"Well… I just don't like Naudia and Megan they practically get what they want and who ever they want…it's just because their twins."

Ron, Draco and Blaise both looked at each other as the same thoughts were in their heads 'Damn!'

"Oh stop thinking about them" Pansy smacked Ron in the back of the head.

"What? Come on there twins…but they don't look alike like Fred and George…"

"Because there fraternal… not all twins have to look alike."

"Why there's the miss know it all Granger" Draco smirked, but saw Hermione not paying any attention and took her hand in his. "We'll be back you guys."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Draco led Hermione to a wishing well and sat down on the ledge he pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I was sensing that you're jealous of Megan and Naudia" Draco smirked.

"Just of Naudia, She took one of my boyfriends back in the day" Hermione ran her finger along Draco's face.

"Well she's never going to get me" He stopped her hand and took it in his "You have me no matter what… I want you to know that…That no matter what happens Hermione know that I fell for you, just being the miss know it all muggle born I use to hate…Now who I have grown to Love."

"Draco Malfoy…Are you saying you love me?" Hermione looked close to tears.

"Yes…I love you Hermione Granger." He sealed it with a kiss and deepened it holding her face close to his they pulled away and Hermione's eyes were glossy.

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy."

"Ooooohhhh!" Pansy and Ginny had come around the corner hand in hand with the boys.

"Shut up…" She looked at everyone "Ready to go home?"

"Sure, but can one of you boys carry our bags…" Ginny and Pansy held up all their bags and the boys rolled their eyes as they each divided the bags up between them. The ride home was crazy Hermione had let Draco drive home and boy did they have it in for them.

"DRACO NO! BREAK!" Hermione was screaming.

"Which one is the break?"

"DRACO!" They all were screaming at him now.

"I'm just kidding! You saw the way I drove in the parking lot… It was excellent."

"Yeah and I forgot that everyone is rushing home for dinner now." Hermione closed her eyes as Draco took a close left turn almost hitting the opposite car.

"Damn look at the girl!" Ron said as he hit Blaise on the arm and winked.

"Where?" Draco asked as he turned his head along with the steering wheel.

"I WAS JOKING, DRACO THAT OLD LADY!" Ron yelled.

Draco spun back around and hit the breaks just in time to let the elder women cross the street alive. Hermione glared at Draco and he smiled.

"I love you baby…" Hermione smiled.

"I'm mad still…I'm just smiling because I'm really pissed, but I love you too." She leaned over and kissed him on the lips and he kept staring at her.

"You can go now" Ginny just wanted to hurry up and get home alive.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

When they got home they were greeted by Hermione's parents and filled them in about their day. Hermione mom pulled Draco into a hug and kissed him on the forehead just as the rest of them were leaving.

"Thanks Draco for making her so happy."

Draco tried to smile just as he remembered his mother at home. He made his way upstairs and noticed the girl's door was closed so he made his way to the boy's room. When he opened it there were three beds on each side of the wall, he smiled.

"Thanks Blaise…I couldn't spend another night between you and Ron." Ron lifted up his head from the pillow.

"Ron…since when did you call me Ron?" he looked at Draco.

"A little too weird, huh" Ron nodded and laughed.

"I had that feeling too."

Their was a knock at the door and a wave of Blaise's wand it opened revealing Pansy and Ginny in their matching red shorts and white tank tops.

"We may not be like those twins, but we could dress alike" Pansy laughed as she placed a kiss on Ron's lips, which turned him red.

"You're my girlfriend…"

"If you like me to be…" She smirked and kissed him again.

"I love this break" He pulled her down next to him on the bed and looked at the TV. "What is that box?"

"It's a TV Ron" Hermione came in wearing black tight shorts and an emerald green tank top, Draco liked. She walked over and turned it on, everyone's eyes now focused on watching her flip through channels. She landed on a movie and smiled "The notebook, I love this movie." She lay back on Draco who held her tight. Draco moved kept moving because something was underneath him and it kept stabbing him, he lifted up and noticed it was letter in his Mother's handwriting. He excused himself and went out into the hall way and un folded the letter.

_Draco,_

_I just want to apologize for my out burst if you love this girl then do everything you can to be with her…I am so sorry Draco._

_Love,_

_Mother_

Draco folded up the note and felt arms wrap around his waist which made him smile. He turned around in them and faced her.

"Your mother sounds so sweet." She was eyeing the note in his hands.

"You have no idea" he lifted her face up and placed a kiss on her soft lips.

She took him by the hand and led her into her room and closed the door. Draco gave her a questioning look and smiled.

"Your parent's are home, Granger you don't honestly think I would do anything when there home." Draco sat on her bed.

"Well well is the all mighty Draco Malfoy scared of some muggles?" She sat in his lap and faced him "I just wanted some time away from our friends…I miss it just being me and you, before everyone started hooking up" She pouted.

"You're so cute" he kissed her nose "I'm not scared of muggles just your parents since there the ones I have to impress..." She nodded and scooted off of his lap and on to the bed. He watched her start to lie down and motioned for him to lie next to her. He laid himself down and turned to face her.

"Draco…Tell me a secret" She had her eyes closed.

Draco's mind was racing there were so many things he wanted to tell her, but it would ruin the moment so he decided against it. 'Well Hermione I finally got my Dark mark and oh yeah my Father lied to me saying he fell in love with a muggle born just so he could win my trust.' he thought sarcastically in his mind.

"That you're the most beautiful girl I've ever fallen in love with." she smiled.

"What else" he could tell she was starting to drift off to sleep.

"I don't know what else…" She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him.

"Don't ever lie to me Draco, promise me that?"

'Fuck…' his mind started to race again 'I'm going to regret this later' "I promise Hermione." He leaned over and kissed her "Now go to sleep."

"I'm not sleepy" She yawned and moved closer to him placing her head on his chest. Draco closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. He laid there thinking hard for about 20 minutes until he felt Hermione start to breathe more softly, he lifted his head up and kissed her head. He scooted out from under her and tucked her in bed making sure she was nice and warm.

"Good night Hermione."

When he entered the room he found that the girls had fallen asleep and the boys were watching the TV with interest. Draco told them pick the girls up and take them to Hermione's room, but to make sure they didn't wake her. In their absence Draco had fallen asleep…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

I know it's been awhile since I've updated SORRY. Let me know if you have any ideas that you may want them to endure while their on vacation. I let Draco drive! lol silly me….Read and review I love hearing what ya'll have to say it keeps me writing.

Thanks to all my Chapter 11 reviewers:

erii- baby

Rachel9 493

Secretly-In-Love

heytheredalaila

Writer Of Mysteries

q8iya

misstress black

jade-kwl-name-eva

ColourMyLife

Sonata Ann


	13. All carnivals cant be great

It was the next night and Hermione thought it would be fun to go to the Carnival. Hermione had handed them each their tickets after she had divided them up evenly, she had taken them to her town's annual new years Carnival. She watched as all of them had held up their tickets and still looked at her confused. She pointed at each of the rides and picked up a ticket.

"You use this to get on to the rides alright…when you run out you guys can go over there" She pointed to fun booths and concession stands "over there you can play games and win prizes. You guys will have a blast!" She smiled as each other the couple dispersed from on another leaving Hermione and Draco alone. Draco watched her as she looked around the carnival then lights reflecting in her eyes.

"Your beautiful" He leaned over and kissed her cheek as he held her hand in his.

"I know." She smiled back and started leading him onto the Ferris wheel. Draco looked up and lifted an eye brow up at her.

"I thought you hated heights…"

"I hate brooms…its different!" She handed the man their tickets and took the next cart available.

"What ever Granger" He sat down next to her and put and arm around her, the cart jerked as it moved to let another couple on. Hermione looked back as she heard Blaise arguing with her best friend; Draco followed her gaze and smile.

"Come on Ginny!" Blaise was patting a spot next to him "I'll be here to protect you." He smiled.

"I'm just scared, but okay" She made gave the man her ticket and before she took another step a blonde her had pushed passed her and sat next to Blaise shutting the railing, she turned to Ginny and smiled.

"Thanks!" Megan said as the cart started to move leaving a hurt Ginny on the ground.

Hermione saw this and threw her cousin an evil stare "You're such a bitch Megan!"

"I know, but everyone loves me!" She smirked as she turned to Blaise.

Draco pulled Hermione away from her gaze "Forget her!" Draco said as he took a side look at Blaise, who didn't seem disappointed at all.

"Ooooohhhh! She pisses me the fuck off!"

"Look at it this way at least it wasn't Naudia." Hermione just glared at him "Okay…Well I love you." She smiled.

"You always know what to say." She laughed as she placed her head on Draco's Shoulder. The Ferris wheel started moving and they were making it up to the top now. Draco loved the view from the top he started looking around and had spotted Pansy and Ron on the ground comforting Ginny; he turned to Hermione who had her eyes closed.

"Didn't you say this was different?" he smiled as she punched him playfully on his arm.

"Shut up Malfoy!" he leaned in and placed a soft sensual kiss on her lips which he felt her lips turn up into a smile as she kissed him back.

"You're safe…I'll never let anything hurt you, Hermione" He watched her as she slowly opened her eyes to look at him and then turned her gaze at her surroundings.

XxXxX Meanwhile the cart behind them XxXxX

"Sorry that I had to cut in between you and that girl's time" Megan said nonchalantly.

Blaise look her in the eyes "Why are you here?"

"I guess because I'm infatuated by you…" She placed her hand on his thigh.

"I have a girlfriend."

"You don't act like it" She leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek." sat back and looked at him "How was that?"

He looked at her there was something about her that he wanted. Blaise sat there gazing at the blonde with a confused expression. He really like Ginny, but the past couple of minutes he really enjoyed for he missed the old him at times. Back in the day he was never tied down and played with girls emotions, like Draco had. 'Maybe…I don't need to be with Ginny' he thought as the blonde started playing with his hair and smiled up at him.

"So where's your sister?"

"She's down there somewhere" She looked over the side "So are you going to our Granger's annual Barbeque?"

"Yeah"

"That's great you have to hang out with me there…family can be such a bore. So where are you staying at" She raised her eyebrow up at him "Maybe we could go back to your hotel or something."

"Well…You have to ask Hermione, because were all staying with her" he couldn't help but chuckle at the look on her face.

"I see…" She started to play with his shirt "So tell me about Draco…"

"Why…" He turned to face her now engaging himself in the conversation "Let's talk about us."

She smiled.

XxXxXxX

Draco took a glance in the cart behind him as him and Hermione got off the ride. The last thing he saw was Blaise giving Megan a kiss. 'Great! The old Blaise it back.' He shook his head as he grabbed for Hermione's hand.

"So what are we going to ride next?"

"Me." he smirked.

Hermione turned and started laughing and sarcastically said "You're so funny!" She started making her way to some of the game booths, she saw her favorite one and stood in front of it and turned to Draco.

"Are you good at throwing darts?" she gave him a questioning look.

Draco looked in front of him and saw a whole entire wall full of different colored balloons and above was hanging stuff animals and to the side was big blow up hammers. He turned to her and smiled as he paid the man.

"We'll see…" he took the dart in between his index finder and thumb while he followed Hermione's movements a couple time, when he was ready he threw the dart and continued until he hit about 2. Hermione on the other hand had hit 5. The worker gave Draco a blow up big hammer and Hermione a tiger stuff animal. She smiled as Draco waved his blow up hammer around; he smiled as he thought of an idea.

"Let's go find Weasley." He smirked and she laughed.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ron was sitting on a bench with his sister to his left and Pansy on his right they were enjoying some cotton candy. Ron had a feeling that something was going to happen and gave Pansy and awkward when she had placed her hand on his thigh and began to turn around, but was soon smacked right in the face by something plastic which caused him to stagger backwards. Once he finally found his balance he saw a laughing Draco holding up his big plastic hammer.

"What was that for Malfoy" Ron shook his head trying to stop the ringing.

"I just wanted you to be the first I hit on," Draco laughed as he playfully hit Hermione's butt with the hammer which made her grab it from him.

"I'll hold on to this" She then handed him the tiger animal "You can hold that." She smiled as Draco took the creature and examined it. The group found a table and sat down.

"So where's Blaise?" Pansy asked as she shared a funnel cake with Ginny. Ginny seemed to look like she was on the verge of tears.

"I don't know probably somewhere with Megan." She said nonchalantly.

Draco looked at Hermione and then he gave her a nod. Hermione understood as Draco had got up and set off to find Blaise. Pansy looked at the rest and decided to go with Draco; she set off and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey." She said

"What are you doing?"

They made their way to the Ferris wheel and looked for him in the surrounding areas.

"I'll help you look. Plus I wanted to talk to you…." He gave her a look and she continued "Well I know you and Blaise had gotten your Dark Mark." He stopped looking and looked right into her eyes.

"Did you tell Hermione and them?"

"No I haven't."

"Good keep it that way." he began looking again.

"You know you have to tell Hermione some time…" She looked over at the lavatories and saw Naudia. She pulled at Draco's sleeve and pointed at her, they made their way towards Naudia.

"I know Pansy, but it's not that easy."

Pansy was about to say something, but Draco shot her a look that meant subject dropped. Naudia saw them coming towards her and knocked on the lavatory door, Draco and Pansy stopped and looked at the people emerging from behind the door. Blaise was nuzzling his nose against a laughing Megan. Pansy lunged for her, but Draco held her back and pulled Blaise next to him.

"What the hell Draco." Blaise shoved his friends hand off him.

"What are you doing with her?!" he looked deep into his eyes "when Ginny's back there crying!"

"So!…you're forgetting the old us aren't you dear friend…" Blaise hiccupped and staggered forward.

"Are you drunk?" Pansy asked as she held Blaise's head up and looking to his eyes which seemed to be lost "You are…" She turned to Megan and slapped her right across the face "How dare you take advantage of him!"

Megan staggered backwards into Naudia who held her sister up "Megan didn't do anything it was Blaise who bought the damn drink!" Megan just laughed.

Draco looked at Blaise as if he had never met the man ever in his life. Draco felt embarrassed to have him as his best friend. 'This is going to cause some problems' he thought as he supported Blaise who completely used him for support. Draco looked at Pansy who came over and put one arm over her.

"I think we need to give him time to collect himself before we take him to Ginny."

"Your right" Draco said as he nodded towards a bench and sat him down on it "_Agumenti_" he said as a cup of water appeared in his hands and handed it to Blaise who sipped it slowly.

"Did I fuck up bad?" Blaise asked.

"What all did you do with her?" Pansy questioned.

"We kissed and …" he laughed "I copped a feel… You know what I mean!" Draco couldn't help, but laugh at his friend's stupid ness, but Pansy smacked him and he stopped.

"Yeah you're probably single…" Pansy said.

"Good, because of this damn thing" he rolled up his sleeve to show the mark "We would've never worked."

Draco looked at his friend and rolled his sleeve back down for him. He then noticed Blaise looking pretty down he then looked at Pansy.

"How about you go and tell the Gryffindors we'll meet them at the car. I need to have a talk with Blaise here." She nodded and left, and then Blaise spoke up.

"I was scared…" he looked up into Draco's eyes "to have finally fallen in love with a girl. It's just not me…not us Draco" and then he puked.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ron and Draco drug Blaise into bed and before Ron had let go he made a lunge for him with his fist, but was blocked by Draco. Ron was fuming, but understood why Draco held him back. He needed time to sober up before everyone started interrogating him about Megan. Draco and Ron walked across the hall into the girl's room. It looks like their room.

"What get tired of sharing a bed?"

"Yes Ron we did unlike you who loved to snuggle against my man" She smiled as she motioned for Draco next to her. Hermione was already ready for bed. She looked at her friend Ginny who still had a red face from crying. On the way home Blaise had completely ignored Ginny, but that was maybe because he was to drunk. Pansy went over and put a comforting arm around her as Ron did the same.

"Gin he's a jerk…" Pansy moved the girls red hair out of her eyes.

"Do not worry once he sobers up I WILL beat his ass…" Ron kissed his sister's forehead.

"No Ron …" She muffled "Don't hurt him...I believe there's a reason why he acted the way he did" She then looked across the room at Draco who looked at Pansy who shook her head. 'If she told Ginny I am going to kill Pansy!' Draco thought as he clenched his fists. Hermione noticed this and pulled Draco down next to her.

"Draco is there something you need to tell me?" She looked at him with concern.

"No Hermione…I would've told you by now…" he swallowed hard and she smiled as she got up and went to kneel down in front of Ginny.

"So Gin…there are so many better guys out there for you."

Ginny closed her eyes as a tear slid down his face "No…He still seems like the one for me…"

"Of course you still think that it's only been a couple hours from now." Hermione motioned for Ron to move and held Ginny "You want me to un invite her to the barbeque.."

Ginny laughed a little "Am I being stupid.."

"No not at all if Ron had done that to be I would of…well…let's just say he wouldn't be able to have children." Ron's eyes had gotten big once Pansy had said this.

"I think I'm going to bed." Draco got up and pulled Hermione up next to him "I'll see you in the morning" He placed a kiss on her forehead and looked at Ginny who gave him a half smile "I'll talk to him alright."

He felt like he had to get out of there since they were talking about his best mate and didn't want to come between his new friends and his old one. As he pushed opened the door he found Blaise staring right back at him rubbing his arm.

"The Dark Lord wants us."

Just then Draco felt the pain in his arm as well. He turned and locked the door and they both apparated to the liar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

I know it's been AWHILE I've been busy with school and all as so have you all I'm guessing since I only received 2 reviews from my last one….tear

I'm not too happy with this chapter, but it all will fall into place in the end…So please review!!

Chapter 12 reviewers:

**jade-kwl-name-eva**

**q8iya**

Thanks you two you both have been there for me! I really appreciate hearing what you guys have to say along with my other readers….who seem to never review hmmm…curious. Well until next time!

- Your imperfection


	14. New Years Eve

Narcissa sat in a lounge chair in the Malfoy manor library thumbing threw a photo album she smiled as she fell on pictures of her, Lucius and Draco smiling at the camera. It was when Draco was first born her husband more understanding towards her and the Dark Lord was gone. 'I miss those days' she wiped a tear away. She got up and put the album away back where it belonged and decided to look for this husband of hers of course, he was in his office. She knocked as she came into the room he nodded for her to take a seat. He was shuffling threw papers trying to organize them and sort some out. Narcissa just watched her husband with a half smile on her face he glance up and threw her a half smile as well.

"What brings you here?" he decided to acknowledge her.

"Just to talk" She waited for him to wave her on "I miss the old us Lucius…when the Dark Lord disappeared and Draco was born. We were so happy" She pulled out the picture she looked at in the library and laid it on top of his papers. He lifted it up and tried not to smile and let out a sigh.

"It's not that easy Narcissa the Dark Lord needs Draco more then ever-"

"Why does everything have to begin and end with the Dark Lord! We were happy when he fell" Narcissa interrupted "Why must we still serve him!"

"Listen Narcissa I miss the old days too…Do you think I like treating you the way I do. Do you think I like him using our son? No, but we must do something in order to survive and have our name be feared!"

Narcissa just let the tears fall freely down her face while Lucius sat there and stared at his beautiful wife. Yes they were arranged by their parents, but they did happen to find love between them. He closed his eyes as he began to relive a memory.

"_Narcissa you look beautiful!" Lucius smiled as he took his wife into his arms "I hope nothing ever comes between us."_

"_Just keep spoiling me like you do and I'll have no complaint" She laughed "I love you…"_

"_And I love you" He placed a kiss on her forehead as they sat in their living room._

"_Lucius..." She looked up at him._

"_Yes love," He looked down at her._

"_I'm pregnant…" Lucius sat there in silent until the words now became clear to him._

"_With a child…with my baby?!" he started freaking out._

"_No I'm pregnant with a hippogriff yes I'm pregnant with your child!" She laughed as she watched his expression. He then lifted her up into his arms and started kissing her all over her face. The Dark Lord was still strong at this time, but wasn't really focused on his Deatheaters he had a certain prophesy to attend to. He set his wife back on the couch and knelt down near her stomach and lifted up her shirt and started talking to the lump._

"_This is your daddy and you will once be a spoiled little-" he looked up at her._

"_Boy" She finished as he began to kiss her all over her face again._

"_You blessed me with an heir! I love you not because of that, but I truly need to thank my parents for forcing us together!" she started to laugh as she tried to get him to stop kissing her. Lucius knelt back down and just kissed her stomach._

"_I'm two months along…the medi-witch told me it was a boy…oh Lucius…" She started to cry and he looked at her, getting concerned he got up and pulled her into his arms._

"_Are these happy tears" he hoped._

"_The Dark Lord" she looked up at him with concern in her eyes "What will he think…."_

"_I don't know" he pulled her back in and rested his chin on top of her head "I promise nothing will ever harm our son…"_

"_Out of all the promises ever made between us…keep that one." She stared into his eyes not blinking once until she got a precise answer out of him._

"_Promise" he lifted her chin up and kissed her._

Lucius opened his eyes as his memory faded away he stared up at his wife and got up and pulled her to her feet and led her to his couch. He did something that shocked her he had wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm a fuck up aren't I?" he looked down at her as she started to smile.

"Just a little bit" they both laughed it's been forever since they both laughed and to them it relieved a lot. He then began thinking of Draco and Jessica Sinclair.

"You know I did have a little crush on Sinclair…"

"Yeah I know you did. You teased her about being a mud blood just like Draco did with Hermione. It's just I got you instead of her and Draco never listened to his Father."

"What he thinks I'm okay with their relationship..."

"I told him Lucius…" she closed her eyes waiting for him to yell to her surprise again he had not.

"I already knew you would've" he rested his head on the back of the couch. Letting his thoughts run a muck inside his mind. Lucius was getting bored with serving the Dark Lord and plus he's been so focused on Severus Snape more then ever wanting to know what his Harry Potters been up too and what not. Lucius then started to realize he had no life it was being run by another person who didn't give a damn whether or not the Malfoy name was cherished or destroyed as long as he got what he wanted.

"Lucius…" he all of a sudden felt like he was reliving a memory.

"Yeah."

"I'm having a girl this time…" he smiled.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Draco was sitting on the back porch watching the wave's crash up against the sand. It was very peaceful watching the sunrise. He had woken up early for it was New Years Eve. It was a couple days after the Carnival incident with Blaise and Ginny and they both had agreed to call it quits it was more of a mutual agreement, but Draco knew deep down inside it was because his friend was to afraid to fall in love. The meeting they were called to join was just for them to pick up their tasks, Draco knew what he had to do which he had already accomplished and as for Blaise he had no clue what his was, for they had went straight to bed without even talking that night. Draco started thinking about his tasks and couldn't help, but feel guilty. It was to get closer to the Gryffindor trio and gain their trust. He threw his head into his hands and began messaging his temples he could feel a headache coming on. He then remembered he had not seen his father at that meeting at all 'I wonder if he's still mourning Sinclair's death.' he scoffed. He turned as he heard the backdoor open and close it was Blaise.

"Hey mind if I join you."

"No."

Blaise sat down on the step below Draco and stared into the distance as well. They sat in silence for a while until they heard a hoot and looked up to see Harry's owl Hedwig fly into the boy's window.

"I guess Harry finally wrote Ron back" Blaise decided to get a conversation going.

"Yeah I guess so."

He then turned around and looked at his best mate "Are you mad at me too for breaking things off with Ginny?"

Draco took a deep breath "No Blaise. I'm just thinking of my task…" Blaise waved for him to go on "It was to get the Trio to trust me…"

"So…that was easy mine was to make sure you don't fail…" He then threw a concerned look on his face "Why was it that easy?"

"It's not…I can't give them up when the time is right for the Dark Lord to find Potter. Hermione would be so devastated, she would never forgive me…let alone love me." He looked at his hands just then the back door swung open and closed then all of a sudden a pair of arms encircled around Draco's shoulders and a kissed was placed on his cheek.

"Morning." he smiled as she sat beside him.

"Morning…why are you up so early?"

"Me? Up early…Draco you woke up before me" he pulled her closer to him and held her tight "I love the beach."

"I do too."

"I'll leave you guys alone." Just as Blaise was about to leave the door swung open and hit him straight in the nose, he doubled over and started clutching his nose "Fuck!" he fell over then looked a the person who caused him this pain.

"Oh I'm so- oh it's you" Ginny was about to apologize, but realized it was Blaise. She didn't want to leave him there so she held out her hand and helped him up. "Ron wants all of us because he's about to open the letter from Harry and he want us to be there." Ginny turned and led the way into the living room with Hermione, Draco, and a hurt Blaise in toe. Ron sat on the couch and Hermione sat next to him as he began to read the letter out loud.

_Hey everyone!_

_It's your pal Harry I hope none of you have forgotten me since you all are probably having a blast with out me! Hawaii is GREAT! Once I got her I got laid _

Ron's mouthed dropped and Hermione had to explain getting laid was having a wreath of flowers put around your neck, but his reaction was still priceless. He continued reading.

_No… Ron it's not what you think…I bet Hermione already explained it to you. _They laughed_. Lavender and I are now dating this trip really made us get to know one another…real well. I could almost say I love the girl. I hope all is well with you couples over at the Grangers. Malfoy and Zabini if you have ever break any of their hearts we'll break your neck!_

Ginny scoffed at that comment causing Blaise to look at the floor and Ron stared at him. Hermione took the letter and finished.

_Well since its New Years Eve were about to go to a bon fire so I guess I'll see you all at King's cross tomorrow!_

_Happy New Years,_

_Harry_

As Hermione finished the letter things in the room seemed to be tense until Pansy showed up in her bathing suit.

"Tanning anyone?" She smiled.

Hermione and Ginny smiled as they ran upstairs to get their bathing suits on and decided to join Pansy. Ron on the other hand felt awkward between Draco and Blaise. He knew they were best mates and he was stuck there being the only Gryffindor and to his dismay decided to follow his girlfriend out to the beach as well. Blaise rested his head back against the couch.

"I hate my life I feel like such-"

"An asshole."

"Yeah." he took a deep breath in and nodded at Mr. Granger who had walked into the room.

"You boys want to help me marinate the meat and set up for the barbeque?" the boys looked at him with a confused look "You know marinate…Barbeque…you have no clue what I'm talking about" the boys shook their heads "…hmmmm I see…Well I will show you" He motioned for the boys to follow. He led them into the garage and instructed them to take the grill to the back porch and then to see Mrs. Granger in the kitchen for the meats. When they were done setting up the grill they headed to the kitchen where she was already preparing a cooking everything she smiled once she saw Draco come into the room.

"Draco!" She hugged him and nodded towards Blaise "What happened to your nose?"

"Oh ran into the door" he laughed.

"Oh wow…" She walked over the fridge and opened the door "Well boys the meat is in there take everything…Blaise you can grab the seasoning and stuff over there" She pointed to a cabinet. Draco looked at the meat disgusted he had never done work like this before 'This is for house elves' he looked at Blaise who was thinking the same thing, but he knew he had to make an impression on his girlfriends parents so he decided not to complain and do the task at hand. It was nearly noon when they set the tables Draco and Blaise had to be instructed to do this as well, but Draco had enough and pulled out his wand, with a flick the table was set. Blaise laughed as he looked at Draco's tired expression. He then leaned on the railing looking out at the people laughing on the beach, when his eyes fell on a red head trying to get out of her brothers grip he couldn't help, but feel sad. Draco watched where Blaise's gaze was and noticed Ron picking his sister up and throwing her into the water, he laughed as he made his way to lean next to Blaise.

"You miss her."

"More then anything…"

"You need to talk to her."

"Not now I need to clear shit up first. You should too Draco…" he then poked at his mark and Draco swatted at him.

"I will! Damn what do you want me to say...? 'Oh Hermione Happy New Years by the way I'm a Death Eater!' how about not!" he said sarcastically.

"Life's complicated…" Blaise sighed and nodded at a black owl approaching them.

"Great! It's Father's owl" Draco drawled he reached out and took the letter.

_Draco,_

_Before you return to King's Cross I need to speak with you at the Manor._

_Father_

He folded it up and threw it into the garbage next to the grill. He then started going down the stairs and made his way to the beach. As he got closer he started taking off his shirt, he spotted where Hermione was and started running into the water and went underwater occasionally surfacing to make sure Hermione still had her back to him. When he emerged again was he was standing right behind her and received smiles from Ron, Pansy and Ginny. Hermione stared at her friends with there odd smiles on their face.

"What?" She started to turn around and that's when Draco had lifted her up and threw her. They all roared with laughter as she emerged with a shocked face on "DRACO MALFOY! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" She started to run after him, but of course he was faster.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Blaise sat there on the beach and watched as Ginny emerged from the water and he knew she was having a battle inside her to see whether or not she should sit next to him.

"Just sit by me Gin." He smiled and she just stared, but decided to sit down next to him anyway. He stole glances at her and sighed. 'I need to tell her now' he took another breath and then he placed a hand on her thigh she gave him a confused and pissed of look, but he just continued.

"Listen Ginny…I did what I did back at the fair, because…well" he looked at Draco and Hermione who were kissing in the water and they looked so much in love and he wanted that "I was scared…for I've never been in love before."

"What…" She looked shocked and didn't quite understand, but she did hear the word love in it.

"Sorry I'll say it more clearly. I love you Ginny Weasley more then anything in this whole entire world and I am so sorry that I ever hurt you by snogging with that slut Megan. I had no clue what I was doing and …and…I'm a Deatheater" She then cupped his face in her hands and placed a hard kiss on his lips. He returned the kiss and pulled her closer to him they started leaning back and just started snogging like crazy rolling around in the sand and then when Ginny was on top she pulled away and sat up.

"You're a Deatheater?" She was now thinking of the words now.

"Yeah I told you that and you started kissing me…I guess it turned you on" He said sarcastically since he was now getting nervous.

"Since when…"

"Well for awhile now…that's why I was absent for so long at the beginning of the school year" He swallowed hard hoping she wouldn't leave him for good now, when she didn't say anything else he started to panic he moved a piece of her hair out of her vision "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner it's just…how am I suppose to tell you something like that?"

"What about Draco?" was all she could say as she stared into his eyes.

"It's not my business to tell his …" he didn't meet her eyes.

"You know Hermione's going to flip out when she finds out…"

"Yeah I know that's why I keep telling hi-" he stopped mid sentenced 'SHIT!' he thought as she just realized he just told his best friends business. "Ginny please don't say anything!"

"I won't…" She stared at the Hermione who was sitting on Draco's shoulders and Pansy on Ron's they were trying to knock one another off "But he needs to tell her…soon."

"So what about us…and the situation at hand" he didn't want to ask the question, but he wanted to know.

"I'm mad that you didn't tell me to begin with and I'm not happy at all about you being a…a…Deatheater" she spitted the disgusted word out "And I sure as hell hope you don't think I'm going to support you, but I'll try to understand since…" she took a deep breath "I love you."

Blaise was looking sad as she talked, but once she said this he looked up and started kissing her all over her face "Ginny your defiantly the girl for me!" she laughed as he did this, but their little loving session was interrupted by a scream. They both looked up and saw Draco holding Hermione as a bride in his arms and Ron and Pansy emerging along with them. Hermione looked like she was in pain and kept trying to touch her leg. Draco came up and told Ginny to make room on the towel for Hermione as he sat her down.

"What the hell happened?" Blaise asked as he got up.

"I don't know… she started screaming and clutching her leg and begging me to lift her up and take her out of the water" Draco sat next to Hermione and put a hand on her back "What happened?"

"Fucking Jelly fish is what happened" she started to stare at her leg that was now turning red "Man…Now I need someone to pee on me." She pouted and that's when everyone started laughing at her for they too have heard about the whole peeing on the spot where it was stung.

"Well Mate since you're her boyfriend I guess you'll do the honors" Ron clapped Draco on the back and Draco laughed.

"If you want I'll do it." He couldn't stop until Hermione smacked him on the head.

"Shut up Malfoy…I'm not letting anyone pee on me" Hermione was looking around at everyone "I just need to take a shower." She held out her hands for someone to help her up and Blaise did then he helped Draco up. Everyone started towards the showers and was now sitting in the living room watching T.V until the door rang.

"Hermione answer the door the family must be here now!" roared Mrs. Granger from the kitchen.

Hermione who was laying on Draco got up and answered the door, but before she even said a word a brunette and a blonde pushed passed her and took the empty spot next to Draco. Hermione rolled her eyes as she greeted her aunt and uncle.

"Aunt Jen! Uncle Clint! Please come in I want you to meet my friends!" Hermione led her aunts and uncle into the living room and introduced her to all her friends one by one. When she introduce Draco he was the only one who jumped up and shook their hands.

"I'm Draco pleasure to meet you" He said as he shook the blonde man's hand and brunette women's hand "I'm Hermione's boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? It's a pleasure" Came Aunt Jen and Uncle Clint they chatted for a bit and the grown ups excused themselves to find Hermione's parents. Hermione watched their retreating figures and turned back around to face her two cousins, but Naudia was on her cell phone so she turned to Megan.

"Mind if I take my seat back?"

"Yeah as a matter of fact I do" Megan laid back and crossed her legs and smirked at Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went over and sat on Draco's lap. Draco was surprised, but didn't argue he then glanced over at Ginny who kept throwing daggers into Megan's eyes as she looked over at Blaise.

"So Blaise how have you been?"

"Can you shut up I'm trying to watch this movie" Pansy smirked who sharing a recliner with Ron. Megan however didn't.

"Well I had fun at the Carnival…"

Pansy then stood up in front of Megan "I said shut the fuck up so I can watch the movie or are you still too drunk to comprehend?" she then threw her Slytherin smirk at the girl who turned and faced her sister.

"Yeah okay you're here now?" Naudia said to her cell phone as she hung up and stood up just then the door bell rang and Hermione was about to get up and answer, but Megan was already at the door "Don't worry it's my boy toy…" She opened the door and a black haired boy with hazel eyes walked in. He was very tan since you could tell he was a surfer. He was wearing a pair of O'Neil dark blue swimming trunks with a plain white T "You remember Blair…right Hermione?"

Hermione's mouth dropped and the rest of her friends noticed this. Draco sized up the boy and then noticed Hermione's reaction was well he had to move a little to make sure she still realized he was under her that's when she shook her head and spoke up. "Hey Blair…"

"Hey beautiful" He made his way towards her and pulled her off of Draco's lap and into a hug. Draco on the other hand didn't like the scene in font of him and he too stood up beside Hermione.

"I'm Draco" He pulled out his hand "Hermione's boyfriend." Blair looked at it disgusted, he didn't like the vibe he was getting from this boyfriend of Hermione's, but then again he acted exactly like Draco at Hogwarts thinking he was the shit and no one could compare to him. He shook his hand and nodded towards her friends.

"I'm Blair…Hermione's ex."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Another chapter!!! I am so happy with all you reviewers ya'll make me so happy I really hope you like it! Yes Lucius is OFFICALLY a good guy in this fanfic sorry, but for some reason I just wanted him to be and I bet you'll like him as the story goes on…. New Years is the next chapter! Please read and review!

Chapter 13 reviewers:

**q8iya**

**mandydv07**

**erii-baby**

**heytheredalaila**

**purplekitten7**


	15. Things start to get compicated

Draco stood there and glared at the boy while everyone else thought a fight was about to break out. Draco then sized up the boy, just as Blair did him, then he put on his famous Malfoy smirk.

"Well I think her taste has improved." He chuckled. Blair rolled his eyes and was about to have a come back, but Mr. Granger showed up and told everyone to get to the back porch to start eating. Blair shoved passed Draco as Naudia intertwined her hands into his and threw a smirk back at Hermione, Megan in toe. Pansy held out her hand as she helped Ron and to everyone surprise Ginny did the same for Blaise.

"Are you guys good now?" Pansy questioned.

"Better then ever!" Ginny replied as she kissed Blaise on the cheek and they all headed out of the room except Hermione and Draco. He stood there looking at Hermione waiting for an explanation about this Blair guy, Hermione also knew why Draco had waited.

"Draco just forget about him…he was the past." She turned to leave, but Draco grabbed her arm.

"That was the boy Naudia stole from you isn't?" She nodded, but didn't look into his eyes "Hermione…don't worry about him or her alright plus…look at me! I look way better." he smirked. Hermione laughed as he said this and placed a kiss on his lips "I love you Malfoy."

"I love you Granger." He held out his hand and she took it.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Through out the rest of the night Hermione's relatives filled the house from grandparents, aunts and uncles, cousins, and their babies. Her Aunt Sheryl had walked over to her and put her baby Drew on Hermione's lap.

"Please Hermione watch him for me while I need help Howard unload the fireworks." She didn't wait for an answer and left. Hermione looked at the two girls next to her and pulled her cousin closer. The baby was about 3 months old and she had to hold the head up. Pansy played around with his hands and feet and Ginny kept touching his hair.

"Baby hair is so soft." Ginny said as she made a funny face and caused Drew to laugh.

"I can't believe how small his hands are!" Pansy held one in hers and saw the size difference "Man and we use to be that small…"

On the other side of the room where the fire works were being laid out were the boys staring at their girls. Draco looked in awe as Hermione was cradling the baby in her arms. She had looked up and smiled at him and he returned it.

"Don't get any ideas Malfoy." Ron said as he saw the baby in her arms.

"Weasley I think he's just thinking about the practice that comes with it." Blaise smiled. Ron sat there in confusion until he processed everything and threw on a disgusted look and the noticed his sister was by the baby as well "You better not be thinking of doing that with my sister! I'm still not happy about the situation." Ron yelled. Blaise patted Ron on the back and reassured him nothing would go wrong this time and that she was still too young for him to think of her like that. When her aunt Sheryl came back she took Drew and thanked Hermione for watching him and also told her that her boyfriend was quite a looker. She blushed and look at his way, she saw Naudia who kept trying attempts for him to realize her, but Draco never paid any attention 'She better back off before I sick Pansy on her' Hermione smiled as she looked at the clock 11:30. The girls made their way to the other side and joined the boys.

"Are you guys having fun?" Hermione asked worried her friends weren't enjoying themselves.

"Oh no Hermione were fine!" they said in unison.

She kept hearing a ding and noticed it was the door bell 'Who would arrive this late at night?' she made her way to the door and once she opened it she spotted Lavender and Harry. She screamed and hugged them both "I can't believe you guys are here!"

Draco who heard Hermione scream raced towards the door with everyone else following when he realized it was Harry and Lavender he calmed down and slapped Harry's outstretched hand.

"How was Hawaii?" Draco smiled as he half hugged Lavender who was just now releasing Hermione.

"The best ever I'm defiantly going back." Just then everyone else showed up.

"Wow Mate you look tan!" Ron said as he glanced as his own skin and shook his head "I wish I could've gone…" Ginny came up holding Blaise's hand "What made you come here?"

"Lavender and I wanted to bring in the New Year in with Friends and plus her parents wanted to go off and celebrate it in a different way" he winked at the boys who all got the idea laughed. Everyone was gathered in the living room chatting away about Harry's adventures on the island and they filled him in about what had been going on there side of the vacation. Draco on the other hand had his mind was somewhere else. He kept glancing at the clock and then at Hermione who was seated across from him she would shoot him smiles and it made his heart melt knowing that this New Year approaching wouldn't be a good one. He took in the scenery around him and noticed everyone laughing and getting along with one another 'Muggles' he thought as he glanced up at Mrs. Granger who was smiling at him, she too kept glancing at the clock _3 minutes till midnight_. The Granger family filed out and made their way on to the beach where the fire works were to be set off once it struck midnight, thanks to Hermione who charmed them. He waited for everyone to shuffle out before he even made an attempt to get off the couch, he then met Hermione's eyes outside and started walking up to her, they loved each other so much, and even if it was as forbidden love they had found it together.

"I love you" he whispered as he held up her hands and kissed them.

"I love you too" she smiled as he set them back down.

Everyone was now paired with their loved one once the countdown began. Draco looked passed Hermione and took notice that Blair was looking jealous as he held Hermione in his arms. He glanced up at his fellow Slytherins and took note that Blaise was already snogging Ginny and Pansy was trying to stop Ron from going over there and ruining her friend's moment. His thoughts were interrupted as Mr. Granger started the countdown from 10.

"9." every one started to chorus in.

"I love my family!" Hermione said as she listened to everyone counting.

"8."

"I'm kind of liking the muggles too" he looked at her shocked face "But don't go telling everyone that." he smiled.

"7."

"It's not even midnight Harry and he's got his Slytherin tongue already down her throat!" Ron yelled over everyone so that Harry could hear him, but he was too consumed by Lavender.

"6."

"Ron…can you just forget about them and focus on US." Pansy was getting irritated.

"5."

He looked at her and blushed and muttered an apology.

"4."

Hermione sat there looking at Draco as he took in his surroundings she smiled to herself for getting to know this incredible person in front of her. Draco looked down at her feeling, her eyes upon him, he lifted an eyebrow up and she just smiled.

"3."

Ron was already kissing Pansy "Forget Midnight we have now!" Pansy laughed as he said that and they broke away from each other.

"2."

Everyone was holding their breath as they all shouted "HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Just as they did that the fire works went up into the air and the whole sky was illuminated by different colors. Hermione looked up proud of her spell, but as she looked up she found those same silver eyes boring down onto her brown ones.

"Happy New years Hermione!" with that he placed a soft and sensual kiss on her lips, she could feel her breath escaping her, for she loved this man before her and she was absolutely sure he loved her back. He held her by her waist and brought her closer to him making sure no space was visible. Hermione who opted for something better rested her back against a post and Draco leaned up against her making her give a little moan. Draco stopped and smiled at her "Enjoying yourself Granger?"

"Not as much as you are" She captured his lips again and started bring her hands up onto his face to deepen the kiss he moved her hands onto the back off his neck. He then heard a male cough behind him 'fuck it's her Father' he thought as he turned around expecting to see Mr. Granger, but instead it was Blair who held an evil glint in his eyes. Draco realizing it wasn't anyone important turned back around and started to kiss Hermione again, but he noticed she didn't want to so she turned her face. She sent him a sorry look and he understood, he turned back around and decided to acknowledge his guest.

"What?" Draco was back to his old self. Hermione stood their shocked, meanwhile locking eyes with Ginny and Pansy to come over here quick with the others. With an instant the boys were behind Draco who didn't even need them for whatever Blair's problem was it was only with him. Blair stared daggers into his eyes before speaking.

"Naudia here just told me that you seemed to have made a move on her back in the house…Is that true?" He glared at Draco then at Hermione.

"Why would a mess with such a slut?" he shout back.

"Oh contraire Malfoy it is you messing with the slut" Naudia emerged from behind him and stood next to her sister "You put your hand on my thigh back inside on the couch, remember" she smirked. Blaise who had been with Draco the whole time only recalled the incident when Naudia sat next to Draco and she was the one who had set her hand on his thigh, which he shoved off. Megan had giggled and caught his attention, he felt Ginny tense behind him and he dropped his hand to hold onto hers.

"Oh Blaise let's have a couple drinks, shall we?" Megan was now instigating Ginny.

"I'm sorry Naudia is it? But Draco never touched your contaminated self I recall that you touched him though" Pansy flashed a smile at Blair "And Megan you say one little smart remark about that Carnival night again I will beat the shit out of you!" Ginny pulled Pansy back and smiled up at her friend before she took the floor.

"Plus I heard you were quite gross" She smiled. Megan made a move towards Ginny, but Pansy got her by the hair and threw her onto the ground. "Down bitch!" she yelled. Naudia then took her chance and dove for Draco and to everyone's shock she kissed him right on the lips. Hermione pushed Draco to the side as she dove for Naudia and tackled her to the ground, Draco was wiping her lip gloss off and spitting before he realized Hermione fighting on the ground with her cousin. This shocked Draco, but yet made him feel good inside as well. He and Blair instinctively pulled the girls apart who were screaming at each other.

"YOU SLUT!" Hermione was struggling to get out of Draco's arms.

"Hmmm" Naudia licked her lips "He taste sweet" she smirked, but Blair had let go of her and stepped back 'what the hell' he thought.

Hermione was now shaking with rage and Draco not liking that comment out of anyone else's mouth except Hermione's let her go, he watched as Naudia was off guard and his girl punched her right in the nose, like she had with him their 3rd year. Megan rushed to her sister's aid after Pansy had stepped away, picking up her sister, she had noticed blood started coming out of Naudia's nose. Blair had rushed to her aid as well and pulled her towards the porch making sure no other relatives knew what was going on. He threw Draco and them one last evil glare, Hermione who shaking her hand out glared at Draco.

"What are you smiling at…did you enjoy that kiss of yours!" He wiped that smile right off his face and stared at her with a cold expression.

"How can you think that?" Draco looked at her and she looked at him back matching his coldness. Harry who was on the side witnessing the whole thing came over and congratulated her on that punch.

"Yeah Hermione that was a better punch then the one you had threw back in 3rd year!" Ron said and smiled at Draco who just was giving everyone his cold stare. Blaise noticed everyone looking at Draco and Hermione he stepped in front of Draco.

"What's wrong with you mate?" he continued to stare at Hermione with cold eyes.

"She thinks I enjoyed that kiss!"

"Well actions speak louder then words!"

"Didn't you see him wipe his lips off and start spitting?" Blaise coaxed in.

"Stay out of this Blaise" them both shot at him.

Hermione looked at all her friends as if saying something to them by eye contact and to her relief they got it, they all started to leave just leaving Her, Draco and Blair. Blair noticed what everyone else was doing, but he didn't want to leave his best mate with this crazy girl right now, but to his disappointment Draco ushered him to go. Once he was gone Draco softened his eyes and held his hand out to Hermione, who didn't take it so he decided to grab hers instead.

"Hermione no one can kiss me like you" he pulled at a curl that was around her face "I love you, but I was smiling earlier because seeing you lash out like that kind of turned me on…" He started pulling her up against him trying to continue what was rudely interrupted. Hermione who was trying to keep a straight face up until she heard him say the last part which made her burst out into a fit of giggles. "Draco your impossible!" She raised her head up and placed and kissed on his lips. The group of friends just stood a couple feet away as they watched them solve their problem. Lavender pulled Harry next to her and began to whisper to him.

"Shouldn't you tell them your scar's been burning and the visions you're having of Zabini and Malfoy being a Deatheater?" Harry heard what she said, but he shook his head trying to get the memory out of his mind.

"Lavender its New Years…" He motioned towards where Zabini and Malfoy were they were both holding their girlfriends and whispering sweet nothing to them "I'm not ruining this moment for them…"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Everyone had bid the Granger farewell as they made their way on to the train they boys helped the girls load their stuff on, but to Hermione's dismay Draco had left to visit his parents and he would apparate to Hogsmeade after, so he told her. He never even got to have a good bye breakfast with them and her parents, but in reality Draco was already on the train just not in the Head compartment, he wanted to be alone since his run in with his Father and Mother. He stared out the window as the trees passed by and thought about the events back at the Malfoy manor.

"_Draco!" he heard his mother say. To his surprise she seemed to be happier then ever as she held her son in her arms "Your father and I were just having a little breakfast, come join us" she took her son's hand and led him into the dining room. As he entered he had recalled his first breakfast he had back at Hermione's house, this didn't even compare to it. All he had on his plate were: eggs, hash browns, toast and sausage. He pulled out his chair not even glancing up to look at his father. On the other hand Lucius was staring at his son with soft eyes. He had noticed Draco had grown up into a decent looking young man, Malfoys always did anyway, but Draco was his son…his first and this kind of put a pain in his heart realizing how much he had put this boy through. He then began thinking of the right words to tell him about the events that were to take place in the next couple of weeks. He could tell Draco was furious about him lieing about the whole Sinclair tid bit. He took a deep breath and decided to go from there._

"_Draco" he had nodded acknowledging his Father to continue "As I am aware your mother has told you about Sinclair and I being a lie."_

_Draco looked across the table at his Mother who seemed to be glowing "You told him?" He spat._

"_Yes Draco…just listen to what your Father has to say."_

"_As I was saying…Yes it was a lie to get you to trust me more so I could lure you deeper into the Lord's services, but something unsuspected happen and I have stepped back and took a glance at life." Draco scoffed and he ignored him "I do not wish to serve him anymore…" Draco rolled his eyes, but then stared right at in his Father's eyes searching for a lie. He glanced at his mother who smiled brightly; she was containing something, but knew it wasn't the right time. He went back to his Father's eyes instead of his cold façade he was greeted with warm and also seem to be holding love in his eyes, even though is brought relief he looked at it more as kind of creepy. "I just can't drop out just like that…so I contacted Dumbledore who gave me the truth potion and to his surprise and to the on lookers I was telling him the truth about me wanting to change…to better the Malfoy name instead of it being feared." Now it was Draco's turn to talk._

"_So what changed your mind about the Lord? Because I sure as hell know you didn't come to you senses by yourself" He glanced at his Father who smiled at his Mother indicating it was her turn to speak._

"_I'm pregnant!" Draco's mouth dropped, he had no clue his parents still did that 'How gross' "With a girl!" Lucius took Narcissa's hand and squeezed it. Draco was still confused, but happy that things were about to change in this house hold._

"_So…" he still quite did not understand "I mean congratulations…I'm finally getting a sister!" he strode over to the other side of the table and have him mother a hug and he turned to his father and didn't no what to do, so he just stood there._

"_I'm changing because I regret the way I raised you and us having a girl now…well I don't think a girl could handle all the pressure becoming a Deatheater and all" he half smiled. Draco's mouth dropped had someone performed the imperious curse on him, but no Dumbledore even believed him now. He all of a sudden felt anger as he remembered his Dark mark._

"_So I got this damn mark for nothing!" Draco roared scaring his Mother and his Father looking calm._

"_I'm sorry Draco... but you already know my explanation for that" his father had apologized for the first time in his life. 'This is a dream' he thought as he hardened his expression again._

"_I haven't even told Hermione! Once she finds out that I have this" he lifted up his sleeve and pointed at the hideous thing "She's never going to forgive me let alone love me!"_

"_Draco…Hermione seems like a great and understanding gi-"_

"_Oh what now mother! Your all for us being together now!" he interrupted._

"_Draco the circumstances have changed will you just please calm down" she pointed to the seat across from her "Now sit! There are some matters to discuss that Dumbledore has ordered." she nodded at Lucius to tell him now that he was calm. Lucius stared at his son as he rolled his sleeve back down. He cleared his throat as he began this long announcement._

"_Dumbledore feels that… with Narcissa with child" he took it slowly for this wouldn't end with his son being happy "He has set up some place safe for you and your mother…and Blaise." _

"_I don't understand Father."_

"_Our family will be in grave danger if the lord finds me UN…trustworthy and turning from him slowly…so in order for the safeties of my family you guys will be in another part of England attending school and living life, but I will not know where you are and no one may contact you." When he finished he looked at his son._

"_There's no way I'm going!" Draco sat back "Why does Blaise have to go?"_

_Lucius took a deep breath "His parents were killed by the Lord the other night when you received the same task as before." Draco remembers Blaise questioning why it had been so easy. He then took note that his best mate's parents were dead "What happened?"_

"_The Zabini's were suppose to kill Blaise when you had arrived at the liar when you were away…notice I wasn't there…" he nodded "They couldn't come to killing their only son…so the Dark Lord showed this as a weakness and killed them on the spot…why does he want Blaise killed you wonder? Well…Zach Flint made up some lie about him being in Dumbledore's Order and that was why he was protecting Arthur's son at the dance. So The Lord couldn't risk it…he also tried to say you were too, but the Dark Lord knew that was too ridiculous." _

"_Does Blaise know?"_

"_Yes he does…he seemed to take it well…" Draco wondered why he hadn't said anything to Draco about his parent's deaths "Does he know about Dumbledore's plan?"_

"_Yes he knows that as well…" he sighed "I know you don't want to leave Hermione, but for once Draco please listen."_

_Draco sat there and stared at his hands so many things were running through his mind right now. Where was he supposed to live? How will Hermione take it? Will his Father be safe here? When will he be able to come back? He finally nodded at his Father letting him know that he'll go as long as he still gets to graduate at Hogwarts. To his disappointment that was up to Dumbledore. He got up and bid his parents farewell and notice the time 'the train was about to load' so he decided just to apparate there instead of Hogsmeade. _

He started to notice to tops of the castle and decided to change into his school robes by the time he was done the train hit the station. He looked at himself in the mirror straightening out his tie and took a deep breath 'You can do this…your going to tell her tonight' he exited the compartment and as he stuck his foot out a girl tripped and with his good reflexes caught the girl.

"I am so sorry are you alright?" he looked the girl over making sure nothing was broken. The girl in front of him had jet black hair and dark brown eyes that seemed to glow red when the sun hit them. She was the same height as Hermione and her hair fell into curls just a little past her shoulders.

"Oh don't apologize! It was my fault. I just transferred here and I was looking for the train conductor to let me know where to go" She smiled up at Draco "How rude of me I'm …Samantha Rid-" her eyes grew wide "Riddick! Sorry I thought I saw a bug" she shook her head and extended her hand.

"I'm Draco Malfoy" he shook her hand and gave her a weird look "I'm the head boy here at Hogwarts so just follow me and I'll show you where to go" he turned and led her off the train what he didn't notice was the young girl was smirking behind his back. Once he stepped off he notice Hermione ushering everyone onto the carriages, he smiled as he went up and wrapped his arms around her waist, she jumped.

"Draco! You scared me I thought it was some creep!" she smiled up at him and noticed the girl standing behind him "Who is that?" The young girl stepped up and extended her hand "I'm Samantha Riddick! I'm a transfer student from Merlin's witchcraft and wizardry." Hermione shook her hand "Pleasure to meet you! I'm Hermione Granger the Head Girl and th-"

"We already met" Draco and Sam said in unison.

"Oh…how" she looked confused.

'Shit' Draco thought "I tripped her on my way out of the compartment…sorry I didn't come and find you I was just in deep thought, I'll tell you later" he kissed her forehead.

"Oh it's fine! Merlin's…I've read about them" Draco couldn't help but chuckle and roll his eyes "I heard their very focused on wand less magic."

"Oh yes very they want us to be prepared for whenever an enemy has taken away our wands we won't be useless…it's very hard and exhausting!" Sam laughed, but a certain boy with a lightening bolt scar caught her eyes, she smirked. Harry walked up next to them looking horrible "Lavender and I aren't together..." he then noticed the new girl and smiled "She just started flirting with a bunch of Slytherins after they complimented her hair…no offense Draco, but that's not for me" Harry patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm Samantha Riddick!" she held up her hand and Harry kissed it "But you can call me Sam" she blushed.

"I'm Harry Potter…and you can call me Harry" he laughed.

Draco and Hermione exchanged looks and smiled. Hermione already knew Harry and Lavender wouldn't last for he had never really talked to her and she didn't click with her as she had with Pansy. She's a great girl she'd give her that, but she never pictured Harry with a high maintenance girl. When the last group loaded the carriages Hermione and Draco took the next one, she stared at him knowing whatever happened at his Manor wasn't good, but whatever it was she'd be there for him no matter what. She scooted next to him and lifted his arm around her, which was a good thing for it made him smile.

"Cheer up!" he glanced down at her and Hermione could see the sadness in his eyes "What's the matter?"

"I'll tell you everything tonight." with that he turned and glanced back out at the landscape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm so happy about how this story is coming out and I hope you guys like it as well! I can't believe I have 100 reviews!!!! I love you guys so much! I wonder what's up with this Samantha girl…hmmm…and I know it sucks about Blaise and Draco, but aren't you glad that Draco's finally going to tell Hermione everything! I wonder how she'll take it…I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

Chapter 14 reviewers:

purplekitten7 – Sorry that THEY didn't fight, but haha Hermione did instead! I thought about Blair and Draco fighting but I just felt he fought to much already plus there's going to be more later on. Thanks for the review!

Tigersky7 – Thanks for the review! I hope this chap was interesting as well.

erri- baby –Damn Naudia oh well she deserves what she got in the end, right? Thx for reviewing!

PeanutluvsHP- I can't believe I forgot all about it snowing in the U.K. I completely forgot Ahhhh it's just living here in Florida you forget that weather, it's sad, but I'm glad you love it anyway.

q8iya – I'm glad you're STILL reviewing I miss my other old reviewers, but they must be busy with school, but thanks so much for reviewing it's nice to still know I'm holding onto some readers hehe.

dreamer21 – You're my 100th reviewer!!! but yes Harry will be showing up more I can promise you that! I know the pairings are weird…I wasn't feeling Lavender and Harry so I brought an OC in…which will spice things up in the long run. Thanks for your review you got me my 100 that I've been wanting..plz keep reading.

- Your imperfection


	16. Dividing of friendships

Everyone sat down at their appropriate tables. Sam was to join Slytherin for no one knew why she seemed to be a sweet girl. Lavender was at the Ravenclaw table and decided to kneel next to Harry letting him know she wasn't mad at him and that she felt the same too. She was about to leave until something hit her, she stuck her head between him and someone else.

"Don't forget to tell Hermione…" when she smiled at the head next to her who whipped around it was Hermione.

"Tell me what Harry?" she bit into a piece of toast.

"Oh nothing important…just school stuff" Here came the part of Lavender he also knew he hadn't been able to like.

"Oh his scar had been hurting and he's been having visions." with that she smiled and left. Harry sat there dumbstruck did she actually say that. Hermione put down her toast and stared into Harry's eyes.

"Harry have you told Dumbledore?" she whispered.

"No." he didn't glance up and look at her.

"What were your visions about?" he glanced up at Draco and she followed his gaze, but he then caught himself he hadn't meant to give him away like that. "What about Draco?" He positioned himself to look into her eyes.

"Hermione it's nothing! It's stupid….not even true."

"Then tell me if it's nothing." he took a deep breath.

"I had one of Draco and Zabini being death eaters…" his gaze was now focused on the plate and Hermione laughed.

"That's crazy plus Draco would've tol-" she then realize he had to tell her something tonight "Oh no!" her hand flew up to her mouth and Draco who was on the other side of the hall caught the hurt/ frightened look on her face 'What's wrong with her?' he started to get concerned and got up making his way towards the Gryffindor table.

"Hermione are you okay?" Ginny asked, but now she was staring at Draco who was behind Hermione now.

"Hermione?" She turned around and gave him that expression again "What's the matter?" he motioned for Harry to scoot over and he did. Pansy who was looking around for Blaise took a quick glance at Ron and took notice of the situation 'uh oh.' Sam who was sitting next to her gave her a questioning look.

"Draco please tell me it's not true…that you're a death eater" Draco looked at her confused and then it hit him 'That's impossible she couldn't know…' he glanced at Pansy who shook her head and looked for Blaise, but noticed he wasn't present. "Well?"

"Hermione this isn't the time to discuss this-" he was whispering, but he hadn't realize he had already confessed to her. She looked down at her plate and then back at him when he looked back at her he noticed there were tears coming. "Hermione please…" he tried to hold her hand, but she jerked away and that pained him.

"Who all knew about this?" she glanced up as a tear rolled down her cheek. Pansy was over there now throwing Hermione into an embrace, but she pushed her away. "You knew didn't you Pansy?" she stared at girl and nodded. Then Ginny spoke up "Hermione…just let him explain-"

"You too Ginny…you knew." Now it was Ginny's turn to become interested in her plate.

"Blaise told me…I told him I wouldn't say anything! Draco was going to tell you!" she looked hurt as she looked up into Hermione tear filled eyes.

"So I'm guessing…Ron and I were the only ones who had no clue." Ron shuffled uncomfortably.

"Harry told me in a letter I never showed you…" just then Blaise showed up at the scene.

"What's up guys!" he glanced down and saw Hermione trying to keep her tears in, Ginny and everyone else feeling guilty and Draco who looked like hell "Oh Hermione…"

"Why don't you shut the fuck up for once Blaise!" Draco roared "I thought you had my back when it came to this shit! But no you let it slip didn't you?" he stared at Draco not believing his words.

"I never told her!" he threw a glare at Ginny "Did you!?"

"No! I didn't" she glared at him, he was wrong to think that of her.

Hermione wasn't paying any attention to anyone after she heard that Ron knew. Her best friends lied to her and she didn't like that at all let alone the person she loved the most. She wiped a tear away she felt her heart was breaking 'He promised me he would never lie and he threw it right back in my face!' anger was not taking over the sadness. She got up and everyone went silent.

"I don't want to talk to any of you!" She glared at Draco who was holding her back.

"Hermione please don't go! I need to explain it to you!" she was struggling to get out of his grip this caused everyone to stare. "I didn't want it."

"Draco you promised me that you'd never lie to me! How could you keep that shit away from me?" he could see the pain in her eyes and it pained him as well. He was at lost for words if only he could calm her down and then he thought of it.

"Hermione I love you…" he looked her dead in the eyes and what he saw wasn't the sadness anymore, but pure anger. She raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face; everyone's eyes went wide at that moment. Draco let go of her as he reached up and touched his cheek. His heart just broke every other time he did that it seemed to have made her smile. "Okay…you win…I'll back off." with that he turned on his heel and left. Hermione stood there shocked at her actions, she was surprised at them. She hated how he thought by saying those words he could calm her down. 'The nerve of him!' as she watched him leave she broke down crying. Her friends tried to comfort her, but she ran out leaving them all to stare after her once she was out of sight everyone looked at each other.

"Wow that was some welcome back dinner…"Ron said trying to lighten everyone's mood, but it did no good. The surrounding students started to talk about the event that just happened. Pansy and Blaise returned to their table, wanting to look for Draco, but they knew best not to. Ginny was crying silently wishing Hermione would have just let Draco explain. Ron felt like shit because when Harry had sent that letter he should have showed Hermione, but Harry did instruct him not to show her. Harry sat there thinking of Lavender 'damn her! If she didn't have such a big mouth Malfoy would have told her eventually.' Then it his Ron and Harry at the same time as they looked up at each other Malfoy and Zabini were both Death Eaters, but for some weird reason they were calm about it.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Draco had walked up to the astronomy tower he knew Hermione was going to go to their common room and he didn't want to be in her way. He sat at the edge of the tower and glanced up at the stars he had wanted to bring Hermione up here at one point, but never got the chance too now he never will. Her pained face kept showing up in his mind, but then again she did over react he had to agree if only she had let him explain first. He replayed the scene when he told her he loved her at that moment he touched his cheek. Then anger was replaced by sadness he thought she trusted him, if so then why had she acted the way she did.

"Because you lied to her Draco" he turned around and found Blaise "After you had promised her." He took a seat next to him "I wanted to make sure you weren't going to jump" he chuckled.

"I know I did, but she had no right to act like that!" he could tell Draco was tried hard not to go back to his old self.

"Well…she's a girl and were boys…it's an unknown world to us." This made him smile a little as he glanced up at his friend, now noticing the sadness in his expression.

"Blaise I'm sorry about your parents." He didn't glance at Draco as he said this.

"Don't worry about it mate, life moves on…even if your still at a daze about it." he took a deep breath "I went to Hogsmeade to apparate to my manor before dinner and once I walked onto the house I expected mother to run up and greet me" he was now holding back the tears in his eyes "The house was so quite I couldn't take another step inside so I just came back." Draco patted his back.

"There in a better place, Mate. Just think we'll be moving on with our lives in a couple of weeks" Blaise looked confused.

"Dumbledore told you?"

Draco shook his head and started to explain about the occurrences at his manor. What his father had said all the way down to leaving at the end of January. They sat there talking through out the night it was nice to actually be able to talk best friend to best friend.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione had asked the portrait whether or not Draco was there for if he was she would turn right around. She told them the password and went straight for her room once she got the answer she wanted. Hermione laid on her bed looking up at the ceiling letting her tears fall down the sides of her face. She was really hurt about everyone lieing to her, what gave them the right to hold a secret that big 'because they are about you' 'No because there evil and don't care about you at all and want to cause you so much pain' 'I think not!' 'I think so!' Her mind was battling each other inside her head which gave her a splitting headache; the tears didn't seem to be helping at all. She heard a knock on her portrait door leading to the Gryffindor common room. 'I guess I'll answer it' when she opened the door Ginny shoved pass her and sat on her bed. Hermione stood there and stared at the young girl.

"What do you want?" she drawled out.

"Hermione what you did back in the Great Hall was very unfair and rude! You should've listened to Draco and all of us!"

"How Ginny when no one even bothered to tell me to begin with. You all lied to me!" Ginny was determined to get through that thick skull of her best friend.

"How was it a lie when you didn't even ask? When you asked at the table if we knew that's when we straight up told you!"

"Whatever Ginny! Held it from me...lie… it's the same damn thing!" Hermione placed her hands on her hips shook her head as she searched through her drawers for a tank top and shorts to sleep in.

"No it's not Hermione…" she took a deep breath "The day Blaise told me…we were at the beach and he at first told me he fell in love with me and then threw the whole Deatheater bit in the end. I didn't quite register until after a few kisses were passed between us" she blushed "Then I questioned if Draco was one and he staggered, but in the end being clumsy Blaise slipped…and he told me not to tell you for it was Draco's place and to tell you the truth its was…" she looked at her friend who had her back at her for she was changing into her tank top.

"I know Ginny" she sat on the bed after she got done "I guess…I should apologize for my behave to you guys, huh" she smiled.

"And to Draco…" her smile faded.

"No…he's on a different level then you guys…" she looked at the clock and half smiled at her friend "Stay with me tonight I don't want to be alone…" Ginny noticed her friend's desperation and agreed more then willingly. She set off to her dorm to change. When she arrived back in the common room Harry and Ron were there giving her questioning looks.

"She's fine…She'll be apologizing to us later" she turned towards the portrait that led her to Hermione's room "But not to Draco." with that she left leaving the two boys in there own world both feeling kind of bad for him.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

They all were standing against the stone cold wall waiting for it to open the class now was potions and of course it was the Slytherin and Gryffindor 7th year's hour. Once they entered Snape was already in the class room shouting directions to them. Today they had to copy and answer the questions in the book. Hermione sat there feeling Draco staring at her so she flipped her hair and looked sure enough she was right. He was sitting between Pansy and Blaise, she took note that Samantha and Harry kept looking up at each other and smiling. She turned to him and asked him what was up with that.

"Already moving on Mr. Potter" she tried to smile as she saw Draco walk pass to talk to Snape.

"No not at all…" he smirked.

"Tell her the truth for we can't have another out burst happen" Ron sarcastically said as he shot Hermione a look and she glared.

"Ron I said I was sorry okay."

"Yeah to us…but what about him" he nodded towards Draco who had taken his seat again.

"He's …" she trailed off letting the words hit her "I mean I don't know he lied to me alright, so let me deal with it!" she started back down at her book and notes.

"STOP THE TALKING AND STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS!" Snape yelled after Neville saw him for the 40th time in an hour "My Slytherins with the Gryffindors, partner up!" after that said every one started pairing them selves up with the opposite house. Pansy and Hermione, Draco and Ron, Blaise and Neville (who was scared out of his mind) Harry and Samantha and with that everyone started working together. Pansy was hesitant to be with Hermione after last nights little outrage, but she apologized and everything went back to normal between them. She felt a little pain when she realize Draco hadn't even tried to partner up with her instead he went straight to Ron. Hermione smiled to herself that her friends accepted him more then her now. Harry seemed to be happy with his partner for they didn't even answer the questions they just talked through out the whole hour getting to know one another. Samantha was in her own world as Harry explained the deaths of his parents and how he planned to avenge them 'blah blah I already know…' she thought, but glanced down at her book and went into a daze.

_Once dinner was over she raced to meet the figure standing just outside the forbidden forest. It was a dark cloaked figure with his hood up making sure all you saw when you looked at him was nothing, but darkness. He stepped to the side and revealed Lucius Malfoy, she could tell because of his platinum blonde hair coming out of his hood. She stood there staring at the two figures and bowed in front of the Dark figure._

"_My Lord"_

_He knelt down and lifted her chin up "Now tell me…what is going on?"_

"_Well… the mud blood found out Draco was a Death Eater so she's refusing to talk to anyone since they had kept it from her-"_

"_Wait…so what was Potter's reaction?"_

"_He was calm about it as I saw from my side" the figure started to smile._

"_Very good" he turned to Lucius "Draco has a new task…tell him hook my child up with Potter, he's single right?"_

"_Yes Lord he had just recently broke up with that Brown girl…" she stared up at the stars "Why do you wish me to date him?"  
_

"_I need you to gain his heart…then I will tell you from there." He dropped his hood and revealed his pale white skin, Lucius did the same, they both stood there staring at the girl. Lucius then noted he kept calling her his child._

"_Is this your daughter?" he couldn't help but ask._

"_Yes Lucius it is" he held out his hand to his daughter and she stared at it._

"_Who is the mother?" he was in shock and disgust as he looked at the girl he saw a certain resemblance and dropped his mouth._

"_Bellat-" but the Lord was interrupted._

"_Lestrange!" _

"_Do not interrupt me again!" he turned and glared at Lucius daring him to do it again. "Now as I was saying her mother is Bellatrix Lestrange." he looked at his servant's confused face "It was a one night thing!" Lucius stood there holding his stomach hoping nothing he had ate would come out and drench his Dark Lord's clothes. "I understand."_

_Voldemort noticed his daughter never took his hand "Come! We must talk…" He turned to Lucius "Leave."_

_Lucius looked at the young girl and bowed to his Lord as he disapparated he landed right back in his living room staring at his wife's warm silver eyes._

"_So how did everything go?" he sighed and took a seat next to her. _

"_Well Draco and Hermione…are not talking since she found out about him being a Death Eater" and looked at her confused "Why don't you think he didn't tell her once he received it?" Narcissa was rubbing her tummy and smiled._

"_I think he was scared to disappoint her and lose her…" she said as she remembered her son's words. Lucius pulled her to him and laid his head down on her lap._

"_I just realized I might die protecting my family…" she could see the tears in his eyes "Narcissa I truly am sorry for every beating you or hurting Draco…will you please forgive me." she looked down at the man who caused her so much pain for the past years, but she remember the love they use to have and this drew her to his lips, but before she kissed him she whispered "Of course I will."_

_Back in the forest Samantha stood there in front of her Father hearing out his plan._

"_Since Draco and his precious mud blood are having problems I want you to break up whoever else there associated with" she smirked "I want you to wreck chaos inside the school to the point where Harry only trusts in you…" He laughed menacingly. She stood there and admired the man before her she bid her good byes and went back towards the castle with the biggest smile and ideas in mind._

She was brought back to reality when she had noticed Blaise stand up and slam his book on the ground cursing at Neville for being such a dumb wit. He looked as if he was about throw the poor guy into a wall until Snape's voice was heard asking what the problem was when he stated that Neville had split his ink bottle all over his finished work Snape had taken 10 points from Gryffindor for having such a dumb wit in their midst. Hermione smiled at Neville and he tried to smile back, but this action wasn't ignored by Sam. This was her chance to start wrecking havoc, for Snape made sure everyone was now working causing Harry to stop talking to her. She took out pieces of paper and began to write when she was done she thought hard about what she wanted and then when she looked back down at the papers they were gone 'Good now all I have to do is sit back and relax' she smiled as she stared at Draco who looked down at his hand at the note that had just appeared.

_Draco I can't believe you lied to me! How could I have ever love you again after this…sorry, but it's not going to work out. Have fun living your Death Eater life out._

_Hermione_

She then glanced over at Hermione who was now reading the little parchment she received.

_Listen Granger I need someone willing to listen to me and stop being such a little girl when it comes to big things, like for one I wanted to explain my situation, but no you had to slap me and run away. I'm happy to realize this now then in the long run. It's over._

_Draco_

Samantha sat back replaying the scene before her. Hermione started to cry as she looked over at Draco giving her his death stares both thinking 'How can she/he do this to me.' They then glanced down at their letters again and she could tell both of their hearts just broke. 'I'm so good!' She glanced over at Ron and Pansy now who were reading their notes.

_Parkinson I am to poor to ever have such a girl like you. You deserve to be back with Draco and since him and Hermione aren't together I assume you will go back to him, like the gold digging slut you are. So I must wish you the best of luck in life for it's the end of me and you._

_Ron_

'''''''''

_Hello poor scum of the world as you have heard Draco is now single so my whole charade is over like you and I. Don't get me wrong you were fun at times, but face it I need a riches in life._

_Parkinson. _

Samantha squealed inside as she saw Pansy run to the restroom and Ron looking like he had just got hit by the killing curse. She couldn't hold it in any longer and started to laugh which caused Harry to smile 'These people are so blind!' She then flashed Harry a prize winning smile that sent him into a daze. 'Now for Blaise's reaction' she shifted in her seat and watched as Blaise threw his ink bottle across the room.

_Blaise,_

_Hermione I had a little chat last night and I've realize Slytherin boys just aren't for me…I re thought about Draco being a Deatheater and I'm going to back out of __us__ to support her._

_Ginny_

'I guess he bought it' she breathed out a sigh of relief for she hadn't really known what to say about Ginny and Blaise. In the back of her mind she was hoping Ginny had got her note as well. When the bell rang to dismiss class she noticed each other Gryffindors and Slytherins going their separate way, except for Harry. She smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Things are heating up! I'm proud of this chapter I for one am loving the chaos that is about to happen! As you know Samantha is Voldemort's daughter you couldn't expect him to not give into his man temptations haha. I hope you enjoyed it! Those of you who are new to reading this story thanks so much! Let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions for I may use them or not depending if it ties in with what is suppose to happen.

My Chapter 15 reviewers:

Sonata Ann – Yes your back reviewing!! I'm glad you still like my story!

PeanutluvsHP – I hope you enjoyed this chap as well! Thx for the review!

mhaj78- Lol haha you and purplekitten7 were right on the money… I guess I made it too obvious. Oh well I enjoyed this chap and I hope you did too let me know what you think!

purplekitten7- Yes dun dun dun she was like I said earlier you were both right on the money and that I guess I made it a little too noticeable haha.

wildchild1017- o0o0oh a new reader I see yes! 'dances around' I hope you keep reading I love newbies and feel free to through in any suggestions.

Until then,

Your Imperfection


	17. Revealed

Draco sat in the Slytherin common room watching all his piers work on their homework and looked up to see Blaise walk in with an anger expression on like always. He had his note he received a couple days ago in potions from Ginny, he spotted Draco and flopped down right next to him.

"No luck again" Draco said dully.

"Fuck no! She's so stubborn. It's like I make one mistake with Megan and she talks about how I'm un trustworthy blah blah… I don't know you blah death eater blah…Draco I don't know what to do" he sighed "So how are you and Hermione?"

"Ah …Hermione and I…There is no Hermione and I" he looked at his friend with his sad eyes "We kind of yelled at each other in the middle of the Great hall remember. I confronted her about my note then she pulled out her note and told her I never wrote it then she called me a liar and I did write the note because it was MY handwriting and that she never wrote my note because it wasn't HER handwriting." He looked confused "I don't know what to do mate, but I do know something is up because I didn't write that note to Hermione and I believe her when she says she didn't write mine." He looked over the note and tossed it into the fire in front of them. Blaise smiled as he got a sudden idea "Your Father."

"What about him?" Draco yawned.

"Let's go see him. I bet he can give us an explanation." Blaise didn't even need an answer from him he got up and started walking out of the portrait. Draco looked about ready to fall asleep, but decided to follow.

''''''''''

Once they arrived at the manor they both shouted simultaneously "Father!" "Lucius!"

With a _pop_ he stood right before them wearing his pajama bottoms "What would cause you both to leave Hogwarts and demand me here at this dead of time," he yawned and made his son yawn.

"Well as you know Hermione and Draco broke up and so have all the other couples…" Blaise looked at Draco.

"Yeah we received stupid notes and they ended up breaking up with us in them, but the thing is they had received notes from us" he paused "And they weren't written by us, but had our handwriting." Draco actually thought it was quite stupid of them to have woken up his Father at this time of night over some girl problems they were having, but then again his Father had changed so it had came out easier then he thought.

"I see…" He sighed and waved for them to take a seat in the living room "Have you met Samantha yet?"

They both nodded "She's not a bad looker" Blaise suggested.

"Well she's Lestrange's daugh-" he was interrupted by a gag from Blaise and he continued "And the Lord's"

They both went white and Lucius took this as the time to doze of a little while they recollected what they had just learned. Draco looked over at Blaise. 'Gross!' they both thought.

"She's the one who wrote them letters!" Draco stood up "I'm going to strangle that little bit-" Lucius had woken up.

"You can't touch her or she'll blow it for all of us…were trying to get out of this remember" he lifted his eyebrow up at the boys and sighed "Take the information I just gave you and don't let her know you know or she will run back to Daddy and I will get what I deserve."

"What's that sir?" Blaise curiously asked.

"Well right now sleep." he ushered the boys out and bid them good night.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione was walking around in the common room trying room trying to find her potions book 'Where the hell is it?' she was trying to find it before Draco stepped out of the room, but it was too late he was already giving her a confused look and decided to talk to her.

"Can I help you look for something Hermione?" he asked sincerely.

"No Malfoy I'm fine!" she levitated the couches and tables 'No book' she sighed.

"Fine, I'm off to potions then," he left her there in her misery since she had been so rude to him. He could hear her mumble about a potions book and took out his instead "Here's your book Granger" he tossed it on the couch and looked at her. She gave him a half smile and walked with him to potions in silence when they had got there he opened the door for her and watched her sit next to her two buddies while he made his way next to Samantha and Pansy. Snape came in the room and demanded for everyone to get their books out for a book check he was tired of people losing books. 'Great!' thought Draco as he glanced at Hermione who had his book she looked at him and looked down at her book. Snape glanced down at the rows and made a note to who didn't have a book in front of them.

"Wow a certain Gryffindor has his book today I see." Snape said as he walked passed a trembling Neville. He made his rounds and stopped dead in front of his favorite student looking very displeased with him.

"Mr. Malfoy where is your book?" Draco looked up at his professor and replied "I'm not quite sure professor."

"Then how will you do the assignment that is due at the end of class…" he trailed off then looked at a certain student "Longbottom pass your book over to Malfoy so he can finish his work." The Gryffindors looked at a sad Neville as he started to pass his book over to Malfoy, but he spoke up before it finally reached him.

"Don't worry about it Professor he needs the grade I'll just take a zero." he waved for the students to pass it back to Longbottom, but then Snape spoke up and decided for everyone to work with partners. Hermione felt overwhelmed with pride with his kindness especially for Neville, but what brought a smile to her face was the name that appeared in 'her' potions book.

_This book belongs to:_

_Draco Malfoy _

She looked up and met his eyes and muttered a 'thank you' and he a 'no problem' she turned and began working with Seamus.

Draco smiled as he noticed Hermione staring at him with out her normal cold stare, he envied the boy sitting next to her making her laugh he felt as if that was his job he kept eavesdropping every now and then, but decided nothing was worth listening to. He was about to tune them out completely until something caught his attention.

"So how about this Saturday you and I can to Hogsmeade and I'll buy you dinner." Seamus asked with a smile.

"I'm not sure…" she knew Draco was listening intently.

"Come on Hermione let me take you mind off Malfoy."

This hit her pretty hard for it really was finalized that her and Draco were over if other guys wanted to get with her now and she couldn't use an 'I'm taken excuse.' She didn't bother looking up for she already knew Draco was throwing daggers at her, but luckily the bell rang and without a word to Seamus or a glance at Draco she left trying to find Ginny. She found her in front of the library holding a single rose and had the biggest smile plastered on her face.

"ooooohhhh so who was the rose from?" Hermione smirked at her friend as they walked out onto the grounds.

"Blaise gave it to me and was like 'I still love you' and with that he left." she giggled.

Hermione however felt sadness overcome her for she knew Draco hadn't once done a single nice thing for her…. wait 'The potions book' she smiled to herself. They kept walking until they were under a tree and planted there selves there under the shade as she began explaining the whole potions book thing and Seamus asking her out for tomorrow night. Ginny told her to go with her instincts, but then talked about how Draco would be so crushed. Hermione was in a daze, but noticed Seamus coming towards them she stood up and smiled he told her his offer still stood and for some reason his smile made her say yes.

'''''''''''''''''''''''

In the Great Hall Draco sat next to Blaise and noticed his big grin on his face and then realized he skipped potions.

"So Zabini where were you during potions" he asked as he started piling food onto his plate.

"I skipped it to give Ginny a rose before she went to Divinations" he looked up at her and smiled "I told her I still love her and …well I think I'm on my way." he laughed. Draco was happy for him if only he knew what Hermione's answer was to Seamus' little question, but as he looked up the question was answered for him already as he witnessed Seamus pull Hermione closer to him and gave her a smile, which she smiled back. Draco's mouth dropped as he saw the two in front of him which everyone around him seemed to notice as well. Pansy had turned around to glance then turned back around to talk to Draco.

"I bet it's nothing Dra-" she was cut off for he had already left the Great Hall. Samantha who was sitting next to her sat back and enjoyed the scene the played before her.

''Meanwhile over at the Gryffindor table''

"Seamus get your hand's off her" Ron said "Malfoy's not going to like that."

"Relax Ron…we broke up remember he lied to me" Seamus was staring at them for he had no clue what was going on.

"Yeah, but he would've eventually told you!" he was getting irritated for he had began liking the chap as one of his friends.

"Harry what do you think?'

They both stared at him, but when nothing came out Ginny stepped in and stared at Seamus "No offense Seamus, but I think you do need to back off for Draco still cares… wait no … LOVES YOU Hermione" she finishes staring at her best friend. Hermione felt really uncomfortable with the situation and decided to get up and leave, but still told Seamus that she'd love to go on the date with him.

Draco sat on the couch looking deeply into the fire thinking about Hermione he had heard her walk in and go straight into her room without even acknowledging him. He grew a deep hate for Sam ever since the visit with his Father and that's when the thought his him he got up and went straight up to her door and knocked. She told him to come in and so he did. She was lying on her bed and looking at him he decided to take a seat next to her and look into her brown eyes.

"Hermione I love you." he stroked her cheek.

"I know." she flatly said. "What do you want Draco? Have you come to threaten me to not go out with Seamus tomorrow night?" 'Ouch that hurt' Draco thought before he spoke.

"No I just wanted to tell you that" he paused "Samantha wrote that break up letter that all of us had received she's the Dark Lord's daughter!" Hermione was shocked.

"DRACO! How can you blame that poor girl there is no way in hell she's related to that evil bastard and what makes you think I'd believe you" she scoffed.

"I gave you my whole heart Hermione! All I can ever think about is that one night back at your house where you made me promise to tell you the truth I knew I should have told you then, but it was such a peaceful moment." he got off the bed and made his way to the door he put his hand on the door knob and just as he was about to close is he looked at her and half smiled "Have a great night with Finnigan" with that he closed the door leaving Hermione to cry herself to sleep 'Why did he have to say that' she cried.

Once Draco arrived in his room he noticed a letter laying on his bed "Father" he said aloud before opening it and reading.

_Draco,_

_I must inform you that you and Blaise will be leaving sooner then expected, but will come back every other week so Sam doesn't get too suspicious._

_Father_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I know it took me AWHILE I had major writers block, but thanks to you guys who have reviewed! They always keep me writing I WILL finish the story no matter what!! If you need to chat with me about my story or anything else feel free to talk to me on AIM my s/n is Xshi3laX. (I just downloaded it and I have NO friends.lol.)

I would really appreciate any ideas anyone has!

Your Imperfection.


	18. Forever n ever

"Wow Hermione you look pretty hot" Seamus smiled as he held out his hand for her which she didn't take at all instead she glanced over at Ginny and rolled her eyes. Ginny laughed and nudged her shoulder to make her look over where Blaise was; he was standing with a single red rose in his hand and smiling at her. Hermione ushered her forward leaving Seamus and her. 'Great' she thought as she smiled up at him.

"Thanks Seamus. You don't look too bad yourself." she lied.

"Man did you here about what happen to Malfoy last time he was here?" he laughed "I heard Ron had beat the shit out of him." Hermione blushed for she remember the memory far too well and the truth really was Draco was about to beat the shit out of Ron if she hadn't have gotten there when she had.

"No I think it was an even fight… let's go find Ron and Harry anyway..." She started looking around everywhere until she spotted some red hair coming towards her 'why did I agree to this' she groaned. Ron already was holding a bunch of shopping bags from different variety of stores and was smiling awkwardly at her. Hermione noticed this and gave him a worried look, but he just shrugged at her an motioned for Harry to come over. Once Hermione turned around she spotted Draco walking towards them with Harry at his heels they stopped once they were in front of them.

"Hey Hermione!" she smiled at Harry and nodded.

"Hey Granger…Finnigan" Draco nodded towards them and then the awkward silenced fell. Hermione sighed and began looking around feeling the stares come from the three boys, but decided just to pull Seamus out. Hermione just couldn't stand being in Draco's presence for she just wanted to run up to him and wrap his arms around her and kiss him. She knew she was being a bitch, but as the days went on with out any touch from him she was suffering too and last night when he had told her he still loved her made her realize how much this boy really meant to her. She still decided to keep her guard up, but promised her self that if he made another move she was going to let him in.

"Come on Seamus let's go over to The Three Broom sticks I'm starving!" he held out his arm and to Draco's surprise she took it. The duo left a pissed Slytherin and two sad Gryffindors. Draco just stood there and was about to go, but Ron stopped him.

"Malfoy just tell her that Sam wrote the damn notes" Harry nodded in agreement.

"I did last night and of course she thinks I'm lieing." he looked at her retreating figure "Don't tell her Blaise and I are leaving tomorrow morning alright."

With that he left the two boys standing there in silence until Pansy broke the silence with a squeal.

"Ron! I've been looking for you everywhere! It's impossible to get rid of Sam" she groaned, but then noticed the girl walking towards them "I guess I failed once again."

Draco walked around trying to get his mind off Hermione, but no matter what he couldn't. He hated the fact that she was being so cold towards him and not even seeming to care. He rounded the corner and smirked at Ginny and Blaise sitting at a wishing well. Remembering the time at the mall when he had first told Hermione he loved her. He made his way towards the couple and sat down. Ginny pulled Draco into a sisterly hug and Blaise patted his back.

"She'll open her eyes soon don't worry Draco. You guys are meant to be," She smiled, and then told the both of them she was thirsty for some butter beers so they made there way into the pub and sat down with the group who was waving them over. To Hermione's surprise Draco sat right next to her and she could have sworn he brushed her leg on purpose instead of an accident, but deep inside she was getting those butter flies. Without even knowing it she turned to her right and gave him a big smile which he gladly returned. Everyone around them was noticing there friendliness towards one another now except for Seamus. Dinner was going well Pansy and Ron kept Samantha busy while every other couple was getting alone time. Draco decided to take a chance and rest his hand on Hermione's thigh which made her choke on her water. Seamus asked her if she was fine and she nodded, but smiled over at Draco and place her hand on his thigh and squeezed it. Draco smiled to himself it seemed as if Hermione was finally letting her guard down again and letting him in. When Dinner was over she bid good night to Seamus and thanked him for the dinner, but told him she only saw him as a friend and she really needed to be with Draco. He was a bit upset, but knew he couldn't control her feelings.

Draco waited up she was late getting back from Hogsmeade and he felt like a thousand sand bags were weighing his eyelids down so he decided to get up and go lay down on his bed where he drifted off to sleep. Hermione arrive 5 minuets later hoping to run into Draco before he went to bed, but found him sleeping so she decided to crawl into bed with him and she laid her head on his chest. He felt her body next to his so he put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him and whispered "I love you Hermione Granger forever and ever." She smiled.

"I love you too Draco my sweet Ferret…" she trailed off, but this woke Draco up and that's what she wanted.

"What?!"

She laughed at his reaction and stared into his silver eyes that pulled her to his lips, but once she started to back off Draco pulled her back down and kissed her passionately in response she wrapped her arms around him and rolled on her back causing Draco to be on top. She missed this so much and he could tell she had. Draco started kissing her neck and back up to her lips. Hermione started pushing him back causing him to lay on his back now and she started placing kisses all over his neck making him moan and letting his hands roam freely, but once they started at the hem of her skirt he stopped and looked into her eyes and hers back into his.

"I'm sorry Draco."

"It's okay…I told Harry and them when we all walked to Hogsmeade they didn't believe me at first either…"

"I'm not talking about that I'm talking about me over reacting about you being a…a…" she didn't want to say the word.

"Death Eater" he finished for her and she nodded and buried her face into his chest. Draco laid there stroking her hair feeling happier then he had ever been in awhile. He could sense her breathing slow down, but stirred a bit to wake her up.

"Hermione don't go to sleep I need to tell you something." she sat up and stared into his eyes and he began to tell her about his Father, his soon to become sister, Samantha Riddle and about going away for a bit. She started to cry once he had gotten to the end about him leaving, but Draco kissed her tears away as they were about to fall.

"So when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning" he sighed and motioned her to lay back down "So you still want to be with me…I'll completely understand if you don't want too." She lifted her head up and flicked him on the head with her index finger.

"Of course were still going to be together! You're coming back every other weekend Draco Malfoy whether you like it or not" she smirked.

"That's why I love you so much your always to positive about things little Ms. Gryffindor" he sarcastically stated.

"Yes I am!" she leaned down and kissed him on the tip of his nose and nuzzled back up again him.

They laid there looking up at the ceiling both having different thoughts on their mind. Hermione knew no matter what she would let him explain before she blew up and Draco was thinking of the life ahead of them. He wondered how the war would go between good and bad if Harry will kill Voldemort and everyone will live happily ever after, but soon his thoughts were clouded by his eyelids as he drifted off to sleep with the most beautiful girl ever in his arms. Hermione could feel Draco let his body go signaling that he had fallen asleep she laid there and took in his features hoping he would never leave her for some other slut for he was Draco Malfoy the hottest boy at Hogwarts. 'And I'm the lucky girl who won his heart' she smiled as she too drifted off to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Yay! The great couple is back together again it sucks that Draco is leaving in the next chapter though….Don't be too sad things will work out just fine!

Thank you so much for reviewing!

**mhaj78**

**q8iya**

**erii-baby**

**wildchild1017**

**reader101**

**The Princess Wolf**


	19. Goodbyes

Draco woke up to a knock on his door he got up making sure not to awaken the angel next to him Blaise was standing with his bag in hand and smirked. Draco looked behind him and saw the scene before him, his bed sheets were messed up and Hermione was laying there in just a tank top and a shirt.

"Well I can see someone got lucky last night" he winked at Draco who had put his finger up to his lips and shook his head no and also indicating for him to lower his voice so Hermione wouldn't wake up. He then motioned for Blaise to step out into the common room while he packed his necessities he made sure not to make any sudden movements or sounds, he really didn't want her to wake up to him leaving. He felt like it would be harder for him to leave her while she was awake. He threw on a coat over his uniform and grabbed some parchment and a quill to write her a note. Blaise knocked on the door letting him know Dumbledore and his Father were in the room now so with that he leaned over Hermione once more and kissed her forehead.

"I love you" he whispered into her hair which made her stir a little.

Once out of the common room he followed his Father and Headmaster out onto the grounds where they discussed the plans and rules. Draco or Blaise didn't like the fact they couldn't write their girls and that they'd be still attending school 'ugh!' they both thought. Dumbledore handed them the portkey and once they both touched it they felt the tugging sensation on their belly button getting pulled and once it was over Blaise landed facing Draco pretty close.

"Get off!" Draco yelled

"I get off you! I'm the one laying on the ground you're the one on top of me!" Draco looked around and he was right he quickly sat up and brushed himself off and extended a helping hand to his friend. Blaise and Draco stood before a castle much smaller then Hogwarts. But still had its own lake and instead of having a forbidden forest it was located on a coast so the lake turned out to be an ocean. They sighed as they started making their way towards the entrance and up to the Head Master's office after asking several people where it was located. Once they got there the door was already open and two chairs were present so they took them and waited.

"Where the hell is this Man at?" Blaise yawned.

"I may not be a Man, but I sure hope your tone improves while you here."

The chair that was behind the desk spun around revealing a woman with Black curly hair that fell to her shoulders. She was wearing a royal purple dress robe with magical stars shooting around on it her skin was fair and seemed to be smooth to the touch. Her eyes were cold gray, but when she looked at you it was full of warmth. She scooted her chair forward and smiled at the two boys in front of her who were still shocked that she had been there the whole time. She studied the papers before her, before speaking again. She looked up at Draco.

"You must me Draco Malfoy" and then she glanced at the boy next to him "And you Blaise Zabini."

"Yes" the two said simultaneously.

Blaise looked at her up and down 'Not too bad for a Headmistress.' he elbowed Draco and nodded his head which caused Draco to chuckle. The Headmistress glanced up and smiled.

"I'm sorry I'm Aileen Eberly and I am your Headmistress here at Waverley Coed. As I'm reading Dumbledore's request is…your not to stay in the dorms for the first week for you need to assist you Mother…" she looked out of it "okay…I'm confused."

"My Mother won't be here so you can move us into the dorms my Mother had to stay back…" Draco sighed "They thought it was too obvious …" He trailed off.

"Oh okay then…. I see it here now in the red ink" Blaise shot Draco a funny look "I'm sorry boys I'm out of it I had to fill in for the muggle swimming class we have here and those girls are such a hand full." Blaise smiled as he thought about girls in the bikini's swimming around him 'I have to take that class' he thought, but just as he was about to day dream some more Draco coughed a 'Ginny' and laughed he knew he ruined his friend's day dream. Draco kept glancing out of the window thinking about Hermione still sleeping on his bed, but the glanced at the grandfather clock that chimed signaling that it was noon 'She's up and already at lunch' he sighed. He missed her already and he knew writing to her would be too risky. When he had the little meeting with his father and Headmaster they stated no contact with anyone from Hogwarts and they wouldn't be allowed to visit till further notice and that his Mother would have to stay with Lucius for Lucius could protect her if worse came to worse. Lucius didn't agree with it, but it was what Dumbledore wanted even though he still thought of the man as a crack pot old fool.

"Any questions boys?" Eberly asked which cause Draco to come back to the situation at hand they both shook there heads and bid the Headmistress a due just as they asked which way to the Great Hall for lunch. When they arrived the tables were set very differently from Hogwarts there were benches and tables everywhere even some outside under a pavilion. Blaise and Draco took a bench in a secluded area and once they sat down food appeared on the silver plate before them.

"I could get use to this" Blaise said as he glanced around "So when do we start classes?"

"She said after lunch…Transfiguration is next for us" Draco spotted a group of guys coming towards them "We have company coming."

"You two must be Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini" A tall brunette asked. "I'm Mike Henley." he extended his hand and they shook hands with one another. The other boys took a seat on the bench introducing them selves as well. Henley seemed to be the leader of the group which they called the Beta house, the house Draco and Blaise resided in. They talked about the other houses, but the only house they seemed to always be talking about was a house called Aphrodite which Draco guess were just full of girls. When Mike pointed out the girls of Aphrodite Draco changed his mind from girls to HOT girls. Mike explained that they were very competitive to one another and that they'll never stop until they get what they want. Between the entire houses these two got along the best for they have fun more then study if you know what I mean. Blaise felt a little guilt as he noticed a brunette girl look at him and he couldn't help, but feel an attraction. 'It's just because Ginny isn't here. Come on Blaise don't screw up. DAMNIT! She needs to stop staring at me…wait I need to stop staring at her.' The bell interrupted his thoughts. The boys led the two newcomers to their classes for the rest of the day and introducing some of the Aphrodite girls to them which many of them couldn't help but blush when Draco touched their hands.

"I don't know how I'm going to survive this place…" Draco sighed as they sat in their Beta common room.

"I know what you mean man them girls…wow" Blaise felt like he was in a daze.

"I wasn't talking about that I was talking about all my work…Hermione would help me with it and now...She's 1,000 or whatever miles away." Blaise came over and patted his best friends back.

"Don't worry mate we'll get though this together, but Henley said the Aphrodite house is throwing a Welcome to Waverly party for us so we should get ready and go." Draco laid his head back as he registered what his friend was saying.

"A Party for us?"

"Yeah…a pajama party" Blaise laughed.

The two boys got into the Pajama lounge pants and headed to the house with their new group of friends.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"HOW DARE YOU FAIL ME!" Voldemort yelled at his daughter as she was put under Crucio. "I TOLD YOU TO BREAK EVERYONE APART BUT NOOO I GUESS THAT WAS WAY TO HARD FOR A SIMPLE MINDED GIRL EVEN!"

Lucius was in the circle of Deatheaters when Voldemort was punishing his own daughter; he had her escorted to the dungeons. He felt like he would be interrogated next so he thought hard about his responses, but what came next was a surprise.

"Narcissa Malfoy!" Voldemort bellowed out pointing his wand into the sky after a few seconds she appeared in a black cape with her hood up making sure her face was not visible. Underneath her cloak she clutched her stomach comforting herself "So how have you been Mrs. Malfoy." he said sarcastically "Good I hope."

"I could be better" She bowed her head.

"So tell me about your son how is he… from what I hear he seems to be head over heels in love with a Mud blood unless he's taking his task very seriously."

"Yes My Lord" she got on her knees "He has taken his task very seriously and I am so-" she looked over a Lucius "I mean we are so proud of him."

"Then why has he completely disappeared from Hogwarts… I have been notified Zabini too is missing. I don't like secrets!"

"I was not aware he was missing." Lucius stepped in lieing through it teeth, but he wanted the two boys to be safe "I will try and find him at once!" he strode over and picked up his wife by the arms, but before exiting he heard his Lord speak once more.

"So what will you name the baby girl?"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Draco sat on the pink couch in the Aphrodite common room sipping on his butter beer he had to listen to several girls trying to woo him into their bedroom, but he just kept focus on Hermione. He loved her so much and no matter how hot, sexy, fine these girls look with their pajamas on looked he would never give in. The girl next to him was now Jenny Tinsley. A pureblood straight 'O' Student she reminded Draco a lot of Hermione and he enjoyed her presence because of it.

"So what's your favorite thing about this school Jenny" he asked making simple conversation.

"Don't laugh alright" he smiled "The library" Draco started to laugh for that would have been Hermione's answer for Hogwarts.

"I told you not to laugh!" she playfully slapped him on his arm.

"I'm sorry it's just you remind me of someone I know."

"Was this person someone special to you…?"

She scooted closer to him and he could smell the scent of mint coming from her brown hair. He looked into her deep brown eyes and thought for a moment he was looking at Hermione, he remember he couldn't let anyone know he knew one of Harry Potter's best friends so he decided to lie.

"No not anyone special just-" he was cut off when he heard a drunk Blaise talking over the crowd.

"You know I have(hiccup) girlfriend who's friends with(hiccup) Hermione Granger (hiccup) she's pretty fine I'd tap it ALL night long if I could (hiccup) too bad she's with you Drac-" before Blaise got the next letter out Draco's fist connected to his best mate's jaw causing him to get knocked off the chair he was sitting on.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!" Draco yelled as anger boiled inside of him. Drunk or not drunk Blaise should have never said that about Hermione. Draco would have never said that about Ginny even if he had wanted too he had respect for him plus no one was suppose to know they knew anyone of the golden trio. Everyone in the common room partied on except for Blaise, Draco, Jenny, and Henley. Henley went over and helped Blaise up unsure what started this whole fiasco when Blaise found his balance he wiped the blood from his lip and glared at Draco.

"What the fuck Draco!" he lunged for the boy, but he missed and landed on a bunch of girls on the couch where he seemed to stay "You're lucky these girls are holding me back for you would be eating the carpet Malfoy!"

Draco shook his head and grabbed Blaise by the arm and dragged him out of the common room. Draco thought about leaving him there, but he was also scared about him being drunk and giving out important information to these new people so he sucked up his anger and helped him get into his bed where he passed right out when his head landed on the pillow, before he muttered a 'Sorry mate' to Draco.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room still holding onto Draco's letter he had left her on his dresser. She wiped away the tear stains where she had cried while she read the note. With Draco leaving she felt empty inside and the only other person who felt like she did was Ginny for they were both in the same situation and it's better to stick with the people you can relate too. She unfolded the letter and read it again for the 20th time that day:

_Hermione,_

_Sorry I didn't wake up before I left it's just it'll be harder to leave with you being awake. Don't you shake your head no because you KNOW it would of for I wouldn't want to leave you with your sad brown eyes looking at me _(she smiled)_ I love you Hermione Granger and I am so glad we made up and that were back together it just sucks that I had to leave the morning after, but I promise I'll make it up to you. I can't write you when I'm gone Dumbledore feels like it'll be too risky. I'm still completely lost to why I'm leaving I have no clue why I listened to my father its not like I have before _(she laughed)_ stop laughing Hermione! I guess it's because you changed me for the better…You better be keeping away from them boys! I have alerted Potter and Weasley to let me know if you start 'wondering around' if you catch my drift _(she couldn't contain her laughter)_ but then again they are YOUR best friends so they'll have your back before mine. If your sitting there worrying about me just know that you're the only girl for me no one can help me with my homework the way you do_('I love this boy' she smiled)_ I'll make sure to stay out of trouble too and don't worry I'll be safe…after all I AM Draco Malfoy. I'm pausing right now to look at your sleeping figure…_(she started to cry)_ I know you're crying Hermione, but I don't understand why we'll make it through I won't let anything happen to US. Stop thinking I'm going to leave you for some miss teen witch, you're my miss teen witch Granger whether you like it or not! I know your dreading this letter to end, but I must go everyone's waiting for me outside. I love you Hermione and you better not forget about me because I won't forget about you._

_Love yours and ONLY yours,_

_Draco Malfoy. _

She folded up the paper again and wiped away her tears just then Ginny came in and sat down beside her staring at the fire she had started before. Ginny looked like she had been crying like Hermione had earlier. She looked down at Ginny's hand and took it and gave it a squeeze causing the young girl to look at her and smile.

"There fine Ginny…" She smiled "After all they are Malfoy and Zabini" that's when the two girls laughed together. This caught Harry and Ron's attention and walked on over to them.

"Glad you guys are feeling a little better," Ron said as he pulled Hermione into a brotherly hug. Harry was about to pull Ginny into a hug, but stopped in his place and gave the group a hurt expression and threw is hand up to his scar and screamed in agony. Ron rushed to his aid and helped him keep his balance. Hermione and Ginny got up.

"Ron Hurry we must get him to Dumbledore!"

but before Ron moved Harry had passed out in his arms with the help of the girls and Pansy on the way they had managed to get the boy into the Headmaster's office all 5 of them waiting for him to wake up. Snape and McGonagall were contacted and were too waiting for him to wake up all professors pacing around hoping nothing was wrong.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Lucius turned around and a looked of utter shock was written all over his face. 'How the hell would he know?' He could feel his wife crying silently beside him. He looked into his Lord's face and opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"What Lucius hippogriff got your tongue?" he spun around real quick making a chair appear before him and sat down on his 'Thrown' "Well what's the name?"

"We're not sure my Lord." he was in deep shit and he knew it. Narcissa stood there shaking by her husband's side clutching onto her belly for dear life. She looked up into his eyes and answered.

"Destiny" she breathed "I'm naming her Destiny."

"It was a trick question why name the child. You make it seem like she'll be living" The Death Eaters around them laughed at their Lord's mockery "You're going to get rid of it right Lucius?" he looked at his right hand man making sure to take in every single movement.

"No we are keeping the child." he kissed his wife passionately before turning to face and angry Voldemort.

"How dare you defy me Lucius! You both are turning out to be just like the Zabini's! My two most loyalist families have crumbled before me!" he got up and smack Lucius right in the face pulling out his wand at the same time. To everyone's surprise Lucius had pulled out his wand as well and pointed it at Narcissa.

"Tell Draco I'm sorry for everything I have put him through and I want you to make sure you take care of that baby girl of ours and kiss it every night for me Narcissa. I love you very much! And let Destiny now her Father loved her as well." Narcissa stood there in shock as she realized what her husband was about to do.

"No! Lucius! Please don't! I love you too much to let you go!" she cried as she witnessed the Dark Lord's wand light green on the tip and that's when Lucius' wand went off sending Narcissa into a whirlwind.

Next thing she knew her knees hit hard on a stone cold floor and 7 people were all staring at her. She didn't even take time to register who they were she just started sobbing into her hands and shaking uncontrollably. Snape walked over to her and cradled her in his arms. Hermione, Pansy, Ginny and Ron watched Draco's mother cry feeling bad for the women and wondering what caused her so much distress that's when Harry sat up and looked directly at them.

"Lucius Malfoy is dead."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

I'm crying right now I can't believe I did that…he was a great guy well turning into one at the least. I know it's been awhile since I've updated, but I just got back from Orlando and I had no computer for awhile! Ahhh it was so hard, but I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and are still interested in my story….

Thanks so much for reviewing I really do love hearing what my reader's have to say and think!!!


	20. Not all news is good

February was just nearing around the corner. Draco and Blaise still haven't heard of Lucius' death for it was hushed among the Death Eaters only reason a few knew was because Harry announced it when he had woken up that one night or Narcissa trying to find comfort with someone else who could relate to her. She was still pregnant and had to be kept up in the hospital wing most of the time for she is dealing with a lot of stress at the moment and everyone knows stress isn't good for a developing baby. She needed to be with her son and tell him, but she had no clue where he was that's when she decided to talk to Dumbledore about it. Poppy summoned the Headmaster to her bedside and he was there within a couple minuets.

"How are you feeling today?" he conjured up a chair and sat next to her bed.

"Much better, but I do have a request" he waved her on "Can I see my son please. I need to tell him Dumbledore he's the only one I have left" she lost her voice at the end and let a couple of silent tears fall freely down her face which he had wiped away with a tissue. He sighed for a moment and looked at her stomach.

"You have your baby girl as well" he sighed again "I suppose so I will inform the Headmistress at his school. Would you like to see Mr. Zabini as well?" She nodded.

"Thank you Dumbledore."

He smiled at the woman before him "You have been out of school far too long to still be calling me Dumbledore. Narcissa for now on address me as Albus" with a smile and a twinkle in his blue eyes he left.

She laid there for a minute before getting up and getting dressed for the day. She felt so much better after hearing she would be able to see her son…well basically her two sons. She made her way down to the Great Hall and took a seat at the Slytherin table waiting for Lunch to begin within seconds the food was in front of her and as she ate she watched the people file in.

"Mrs. Malfoy how are you feeling" Pansy asked as she took a seat next to the woman.

"Much better Pansy my dear…so how have classes been so far?"

"A bore!" Ron said as he threw his books on to the table "Potions is a dread and McGonagall seems to be on that time of the month if you catch my drift" he took a bite of his potatoes feeling a little queasy after he said that. They two girls laughed at his assumptions.

"Where is Hermione may I ask?" as she poured some more pumpkin juice.

"Probably sitting at the Gryffindor table she hasn't really been at this table ever since Malfoy left" Pansy looked over the crowd and sure enough Hermione was over there talking with Ginny. Narcissa followed Pansy gaze which landed on Hermione she had never seen the girl up front and in person just heard a lot about her from Draco back in the days when he hated her, but now she had to learn to look at this girl at a different perspective now for her son has fallen in love with her. 'I guess I'll talk to her and get to know her more later' she got up and bid Ron and Pansy bye for she needed to get back to Albus and see when she would be able to leave. Once she arrived she found him at his desk reading a letter without even glancing up he spoke to her.

"How about you see them both tonight?"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Draco walked onto his houses balcony and glanced towards the horizon 'I miss you Hermione' he sighed as he closed his eyes remembering how she looked when he had left her sleeping, but then Hermione turned into Jenny and his eyes shot open 'That was weird.' His thoughts were interrupted by Henley walking out handing Draco back his astronomy book.

"Thanks it helped a lot with last nights homework." he leaned over the railing by Draco's side "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead" he leaned over the railing a spit over the edge.

"Are you and Jen an item?" Mike asked "Because whenever we go to an Aphrodite party you two are both sitting on the couch talking your mouths off" he laughed.

"No…" he smiled to himself "she just reminds me of someone I know."

Mike wasn't about to push to find out who this someone was so he decided to leave next thing Draco knew Blaise was by his side eating a plate full of fruit.

"Do you like this place or Hogwarts better" he asked while he offered Draco some fruit.

"If Hermione was here I'd like this place better" he grabbed a grape and ate it "I wonder how she's doing…" he stared off absentmindley.

"She's doing good, but she said she misses you" Draco turned and look at his friend with a confused expression "Okay okay so I wrote Ginny…I missed her like crazy alright…Hermione wrote something in my letter as well, but only a little bit" he pulled out the letter and folded it so Draco could only read Hermione's writing:

_This is Hermione writing just wanted to say hey and I hope you and Draco are having a blast, but don't have too much fun without your leading ladies. I can't believe your going against Dumbledore's rules and writing Ginny it is too risky and I understand that's probably why Draco hasn't written to me, but since you did break the rules…I just want to say please tell Draco I love him and miss him like crazy and that I've been sleeping in his bed ever since he left. _Draco smiled and laughed at this_. Well it's getting late. Until next time…HG_

_P.s I can't believe you and Ginny…what you write in your notes shocks me! Just playing take care!_

That's exactly what he needed that day was to hear Hermione…well have some part of Hermione there with him and he loved reading what she had to say. He then remembered his little day dream and decided to ask Blaise about it.

"Blaise I was having this day dream thinking about Hermione, but then Hermione turned into Jenny…what do you think?" he turned at looked at his friend who gave him a puzzled look.

"You just miss her and Jen just seems to remind you a lot of her. Why do you fancy her or something?" he looked back at Draco whose focus was back on the horizon.

"No not at all, but I think she fancies me a tad bit." Blaise was about to ask how would he know, but a voice interrupted them.

"Excuse me for disturbing you two, but you see there's this woman who really misses her son and this other boy who basically is her son as well" They both turned to the voice and there in front of them was Narcissa Malfoy smiling with her arms extended to them. Draco and Blaise smiled and laughed as they engulfed the woman before them into a strong hug Blaise broke away first, but when Draco was about to Narcissa pulled him closer and began to cry. He looked at Blaise with confusion and held his Mother up in his arms, stroking her hair.

"Mother what's wrong?" she looked up at her son his glassy eyes "Where's Father by the way?"

"He's dead Draco" The woman sobbed hysterically "I had to come here and tell you Draco I am so sorry it took this long" she looked at her son's blank face he showed no emotion or movement. Blaise tried to pull Draco into a brotherly hug, but Draco pushed him back making Blaise fall on the floor, he didn't say anything for he knew how Draco felt, for his Father died as well.

"How" he croaked out "Why."

"He was at a meeting with the Dark Lord and some how I was conjured there and-" she tried to remember "We tried to leave because he was curious to where you two have been and Lucius grabbed me saying that were on our way to find where your whereabouts were, but once we turned to leave the Dark Lord asked us what were to name the baby girl" She ended up telling them everything all the way down to where Lucius sent her to Dumbledore's office and so forth. Draco just stood there not knowing what to do all his life his Father was his mentor in an evil way it was all good up until he had met Hermione and wanted a different life. His Father tried to change, but he guessed it was too late at least before he died he had chosen the right path. He looked over at Blaise who was holding his Mother in his arms and pulled her into a hug.

"He told me to tell you he was sorry for everything…" she chocked back her tears as she looked into her son's eyes "I just had to tell you face to face. I am so sorry it took me this long-"Draco had interrupted her.

"No Mother its fine I'm just glad you and my sister are both okay" He kissed his mother's cheek which made her smile "At least Father doesn't have to put up with that Dark asshole anymore" she laughed and pulled her son into a hug and then looked over at Blaise and motioned him over as well. Blaise was thankful for knowing the Malfoy family he really appreciated their company and everything else they've done for him. She was glad Albus had let her visit them they had lightened up her spirits and she felt more relieved then ever. They had gave her a tour of their new school and introduced her to some of their friends when Jenny was introduced Narcissa too also thought she reminded her of Hermione.

"I wonder if there related…" she whispered to Blaise as they watched Draco and Jen talk "Jen Dear."

"Yes Mrs. Malfoy?" She turned and looked at the woman.

"Are you perhaps related the Granger family."

"Umm…I don't think so?" she laughed "Why?"

"You remind me of a girl…"

"Hermione Granger?" the group looked at each other "I get that a lot. My cousin is her boyfriend Blaise that's how we met, but please if you ever know him don't tell him I'm a witch. I'm adopted all I know is I'm a pure blood it's a long story" she laughed.

"Really now" Blaise laughed and Draco just looked at her.

"Actually Blair and her broke up she has a new better, hot, sweet, romantic, one of a kind-"

"She get the point" his mother laughed.

"Man. and she's more then in love with him" Draco finished with a satisfied look.

"Really well there's only one person who I think would top this guy" everyone waited to her answer "Duh you of course Draco."

Blaise and Narcissa roared with laughter if only this girl knew it was Draco Malfoy. Draco smiled and laughed inside and Jen just smiled up at him. It was getting late and the boys had school in the morning so Narcissa bid them good byes and promised to deliver the letters they had wrote for Ginny and Hermione. They two were very happy to have seen her that day they were happy just to see anyone from Hogwarts. Hell they wouldn't even mind seeing Filch.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione,

I love you

Draco

Hermione looked at the note jaw dropped she couldn't believe that he had been away for almost a month and all he could write was I love you. It was sweet to still know that, but she actually felt hurt and glanced over at Ginny's note Blaise had wrote her and noted it was 2 pages long. Everyone was hanging out in the Heads common room that night helping one another study. Ron and Pansy were playing wizards chess together and Ginny was curled up re reading her notes. Hermione felt like crying she started to head to Draco's bedroom, but stopped when she heard her name being called she turned around and met silver eyes staring back at her and smiled.

"Hey are you okay?" Narcissa asked as she noticed her glossy eyes "Did Draco fall out of love with you or something" This made Hermione laugh and plopped herself down on Draco's bed Narcissa following suite.

"No it's just when I read Draco's letter all he said was I love you." Narcissa waved her on "No that it."

"I see." she moved closer to Hermione and pulled her into a hug "Don't take it personal he loves you Hermione he's just been…dealing with a lot if you know what I mean." she sighed and Hermione looked up at her and nodded 'I forgot all about his Father' she mentally kicked herself.

"Draco and Blaise are doing well they've made a lot of friends and the school it's much smaller then this one, but the view and the location is amazing! He told me how much he wishes you were there though." Hermione smiled as she talked about her visit with them and also talk about how a girl named Jen knew Hermione and this caused her to laugh and roll her eyes. 'What a small world.' she stared at the woman in front of her as she started talking about something, but Hermione was focused on her stomach now. Narcissa was showing more now and she thought she looked pretty cute pregnant even though she still had the snobbish look to her. She noticed Hermione staring at her stomach and smiled.

"You want to feel her kick?" Hermione smiled and nodded she placed her hand on her stomach and waited Narcissa felt around underneath her stomach and lifted it a little making the girl move on the inside, she kicked and startled Hermione.

"Oh! She's pretty strong."

"Tell me about it" she rubbed her tummy where the child kicked "Tell you what how about you come with me to see Draco."

"OH! I'D LOVE TOO!" she jumped on Narcissa and hugged her real tight, but making sure not to hurt the baby "But how?"

"I'll ask Albus…it feels weird calling him that, but he insisted so be ready by this Friday" she yawned "I don't think he'll have a problem…"

Hermione yawned as well "Will you be sleeping in the hospital wing again or somewhere else?"

"Well I have no other bed. I don't want to go back to the manor for it's unsafe you know, but I have no other bed-" Hermione interrupted her.

"Sleep here in Draco's room I insist!" she started to get up, but was pulled down and Narcissa shook her head no "Fine then my room…"

"I'll take you up on that one" she hugged Hermione good night and left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX


	21. The visit

"Draco what's the matter?" Jen asked as they both sat by the shore Friday afternoon.

"Nothing why?" he watched the waves hit up against the rocks. He thought about his Father every now and then the only people at school who knew were Blaise and Jen. Draco grew very fond of Jenny, but there was no attraction on his end he just liked talking to a girl even though this girl reminded him so much of his that at times he wanted to just scoop her up in his arms and kiss her all over, but she didn't have the personality like Hermione did. Draco and Hermione had a past that no one could ever forget even though they were bad memories I guess that's what made their bond so strong was that they could insult each other in the worst way, but always came back to one another. Even though they were in love now didn't mean they stopped there bickering, he just didn't use any thing dealing the word _Mud_ in it.

"You just look really spaced out that all." he turned and looked over at her and took note she was shivering so he took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders not really thinking of it. Jen however took it as a sign of attraction and smiled. Just a couple feet behind them stood Narcissa and a young platinum blonde haired girl. Narcissa coughed and Draco turned around with a smiled on his face as he noticed his Mother he got up and hugged her.

"Nice to see you again." he then glanced over at the girl next to her and gave her a confused look "Who is that?"

"Oh Draco don't be rude this is your cousin Alexis Malfoy she's from your Father's side and wanted to see you once she had heard the news." she smiled as the girl extended her hand and Draco took it and kissed it.

"Hey…I guess" he took note that she had brought her school bag 'What Malfoy brings a school bag when they travel' he snickered.

"Hey Mrs. Malfoy!" Jen pulled Narcissa into a hug and kissed her cheek then turned to Draco's cousin "Nice to meet you I'm Jennifer Tinsley, but every one calls me Jen or Jenny!" she extended her hand, but Alexis just smirked which caused Draco to laugh 'I guess she is a Malfoy after all."

They parted ways with his Mother for she had to talk to the Headmistress about something so she told Draco to accompany is cousin. Draco and Jen walked side by side and Alexis followed behind they were leading her to the Beta common room where they met up with Blaise and introduced her to him. He noticed the girl look over the bookshelves in the room before saying anything to him. When he finally caught her gaze he took note that Alexis was pretty hot, she was of course a Malfoy who had the platinum blonde hair, but she wasn't as pale as the others. He sat down next to her on the couch and Draco and Jen on the other.

"So how do you like this school?" Alexis asked as she pulled her bag onto her lap.

"It's alright it could be better…" Blaise had replied "I just wish certain people were here."

"Oh what do you have a girlfriend…" she cooed.

Blaise laughed "No were single…" he then noticed the girls hurt expression. 'How odd.'

"What about you Draco? I heard you were dating Hermione Granger." she wanted to see if he would deny that one which he gave her a very peculiar look.

"We-" Jen interrupted him.

"Let's not talk about Hermione I've already heard so much about her from Blaise when they dated. Let's talk about the party tonight." she started going on and on about the party which had lost Alexis' attention so she decided to pull out her book and read. Draco looked over at his cousin and gave her a weird look. What Malfoy takes out a book when a person is talking about a party that is about to take place, but when he noticed the title he had the biggest grin on his face and nodded towards the girl's book when Blaise looked at him. Blaise looked over and read the title as well '_Hogwarts, A history._'

"So whatcha reading there Alexis?" Draco asked.

"Ummm _Hogwarts, A History_ it's my fav-"

"Favorite book" Draco finished which earned a smile from his 'cousin.' He didn't even care about Jen sitting there looking confused he just took his cousin by the hand and headed up this his bedroom. Once he got inside the door he pulled his cousin into him and started kissing her fiercely and she didn't object at all. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss and his arms snaked around her waist. Draco pulled apart and leaned his forehead against hers, but it looked like he was staring right back into his own eyes and he didn't like that.

"Hermione."

"Yes Draco."

"I miss you."

"I missed you too."

"Hermione."

"Yes Draco" She laughed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Hermione."

"Yes Dra- come on I don't want to do it again!" she laughed as she buried her face into his chest.

"I was just going to ask you to change back into yourself so I don't feel like I'm kissing my cousin." she nodded and pulled out her wand and muttered an incantation. There stood before him now, as her self, was Hermione Granger. He took note that Jen didn't even look at all like Hermione Granger, Hermione was a million times better and hotter, and he smiled to himself. She held out her arms and he scooped her up in his arms and started kissing her all over her face making her giggle like little girl. Hermione looked at Draco as they both lay on the bed together side by side. She noticed how happy he was once he actually registered that she wasn't his cousin 'I guess the book gave it away' she smiled.

"So…" she cooed.

"So…" he mocked.

"What's up with you and Jennifer?"

"Nothing why?" he got up on an elbow and looked at her.

"It's just you two looked really cozy out there by the shore."

"She was cold Hermione I just decided to give her my Jacket. She's a great friend…I don't like her." she just stared "I don't. Why would I when I have the most amazing girl right here in front of me" he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, but she does like you."

"Well that's her problem I'm already taken and in love as a matter of fact." Hermione didn't like the fact that some other girl was trying to get Draco didn't he know he already had a girlfriend…that's when it hit her that he had never answered her question down there.

"Draco when I asked you down there if you were single…and Blaise said yeah. What was your answer going to be?"

"I was going to say I was taken" she stared "Okay I was going to agree with Blaise, but Hermione before you say anything Dumbledore told us we couldn't talk about Hogwarts or anything dealing with the people inside it." she still didn't look like she liked the answer.

"Well you could have said you were taken by someone from Durmstrang or you and Blaise are lovers" she laughed as Draco shot her a look of disgust "Okay well the first option…"

"Well Granger I don't have a brain like you to think of that one" she rolled her eyes and leaned forward and kissed him.

"You're a prick you know that, but I love you anyway."

"And you're a know it all" he leaned in and was about to kiss her again when a knock interrupted it. He got up and opened the door making sure you whoever it was couldn't see Hermione on his bed, but luckily it was just Blaise so he opened the door wide and let him in.

"Hey Granger!" Blaise sat on the bed "Why couldn't Ginny come instead of you?" he joked.

"Probably because you two broke the rules by writing to one another-"

"Save it Hermione I was just kidding! Geesh your not even at school and your still a know it all rule follower" he laughed and so did she.

"How have you been Blaise?" She sat up and motioned Draco over to sit next to her.

"I'm getting by" he stretched "Dinner's about t be served your Mother's already down there and she already knew where you to were, but I'm not sure she knew what you two were doing" he moved his eyebrows at them and they laughed.

"Haven't made it that far mate" Draco laughed which he earned a playful slap from Hermione. They both stood up to exit the room until Blaise put a hand up to stop Hermione who threw him a confused look.

"And I thought you were smart Ms. Granger" he sarcastically mocked and Draco laughed as he told her she needed to look like his cousin again. She took out her wand and said an illusionment charm and then they were off to Dinner. When they arrived Hermione noticed the layout of the Great Hall and liked it much better then Hogwarts. She sat next to Draco and to her distaste Jen was on the other side. Draco kept trying to put his hand on Hermione's thigh, but she kept shoving it off.

"Cousin can't do that" she whispered in his ear.

"I know" he whispered in her ear, but as he pulled away he nipped her ear sending shivers down her spine. Draco smiled he loved her being here with him he was dreading the end of the night where she would have to go home. She would be returning home by herself since Narcissa would be staying at Waverly for her safety. Jen on the other side of Draco kept pulling Draco towards her and whisper into his ear Hermione saw this and nudged Draco in the ribs causing him to spill his drink all down the front of his shirt.

"What's your problem?!"

Hermione's well Alexis' eyes held an angry flint in them he didn't understand what her problem was so he shook it off. After dinner everyone went back to the common room and instead of talking about the party everyone decided to have an Aphrodite vs. Beta house quidditch game. Blaise told the girls Draco would join so he set out to look for him.

Meanwhile Hermione and Draco were sitting out on the Balcony watching the moon glisten over the ocean, she changed back to herself.

"This is romantic isn't it?" he came up behind Hermione and put his arms around her waist, but she just walked out of them "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh nothing…I mean nothing at all I just love seeing my boyfriend flirt with another girl in front of me" she said sarcastically as she folded her arms and cocked a hip while he followed suit, but leaned up against the banister.

"That's why you were so mad at dinner tonight? Because she was next to me and whispering in my ear?" she nodded "Hermione you don't trust me, do you?"

"Its not that Draco it's the fact that you LET HER whisper in your ear and have her sit close…close to you."

"Your taking this way to far Hermione…"he unfolded his arms and put them inside his pockets "You have 2 hours left here with me…let's not fight the last hours, alright."

'Drop it Hermione…just drop it. This is the only time you ever get to see him, but then again it doesn't make me happy so he should try and make me happy by having her back off…yes' her mind was battling out what to do, but she came to a conclusion and decided to carry on the argument.

"No Draco I want to solve this now before I leave. Don't let me leave here on a bad note."

"Hermione! Just drop it nothing is going on between me and her! Yes she may like me, but I don't like her at all!"

"If she doesn't mean anything to you then stop hanging out with her so much! I see you with her more then you're with Blaise…"

"How would you know you're not even here?" Draco couldn't believe this he just wanted to spend time with Hermione, but now he would give anything to be pulled out of this argument. Draco being Draco decided to pull the argument into his favor.

"Well at least I never dated her."

"What are you talking about?"

"You dated Finnigan and I was right there when you both were holding hands minding your own business shopping in hogsmeade-"

"We weren't even together!"

"So let me guess its okay to hang out with the opposite sex when were not together…"

"Yeah."

"Okay then…I don't want you hanging out with Potter, Wealsey, Zabini, or HEY not even Dumbledore!" he said sarcastically, but in a mean way.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Their like my best friends and my headmaster for goodness sake!"

"So there the opposite sex so I don't want you hanging out with them…"

"That's just plain stupid" she rolled her eyes.

"Really because it was your idea" she turned away from him "What Granger are you feeling dumb for once?"

At that moment Blaise walked in and stared from Hermione to Draco who was standing very far apart.

"What's up with you too?" when no one answered he just shrugged it off "Draco I told Jen we would participate in the quidditch game tonight."

"Alright-"

"Yeah sure Draco go I hope you have fun with your mistress since I'm not DUMB to realize that one!" she strolled over to the door and turned around "Thanks so much for a wonderful time and I sure enjoyed knowing you chose another girl and quidditch over me!" with that she left two Slytherins one shocked and the other hurt. Blaise came over to Draco and patted his back.

"You guys didn't break up did you?"

"No were still together she's just…I don't know" he leaned over the banisher and threw his head in his hands "Girls are so confusing!" Blaise laughed.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"That was so fun!" Callie said as she pulled Jennifer along in the halls followed by the rest of the houses "Oh and did you see Zabini and Malfoy on them brooms…whoa can you say hot!" the two girls laughed. Blaise who was behind them laughed as well 'Girls' he shot Draco a look, but he was looking at the floor as he was walking 'Probably thinking of Hermione…' Once they had gotten back to their room Blaise sat down on Draco's bed.

"So what's the problem?" Draco just glared.

"Hermione thinks I like Jennifer and blah blah" he threw himself into the recliner next to his bed "I don't know what to do with her at times ya know I love her to death though!" he leaned forward and threw his head into his hands.

"Yeah I know what you mean…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

I love my reviewers! I just wanted to take the time and let you guys know how much I appreciate everyone reviewing especially those of you who have been there since the beginning. The next chapter is already written I'm just waiting for the reviews on this chapter to go through!

Of course Valentines Day is coming for them I wonder how that will play out….


	22. Valentine's Day

_Hermione,_

_I hated that you left the way you did I never meant to make you upset or anything. The girl doesn't even mean anything to me you need to understand that…I'm getting tired of saying it over and over and I am so sorry that I had chose quidditch over you. It's just I was so stressed out and the only thing that relieves me is riding around on a broom and I just wasn't thinking. I am sorry Hermione. _

_Love,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione had read the letter over and so had Ginny she thought Hermione was being ridiculous and that she should write the boy back and say sorry as well, but Hermione being stubborn and hated being wrong decided not too. She watched Ginny getting ready and admired the beautiful dress she was wearing and noted today was Valentine's Day as there was a knock on her door and a red bouquet of roses were given to Ginny she read the note and smiled.

_I love you and I can't wait for tonight,_

_Blaise_

Hermione felt a pang of jealousy as she saw the beautiful roses he had picked out for her while all she had gotten on this fine day was a letter not even saying Happy Valentine's day or nothing.

"So Gin where exactly are you going?" Hermione asked as she got up and noted she had to be at Herbology in 15 minuets.

"I'm going to the Waverly Academy Valentine's Day dance, Blaise invited me and Narcissa is going to come and get me!" she squealed.

"So your skipping class?!"

"Well yeah…Narcissa told Dumbledore about the dance and explained she would be watching over me and I was there begging along and he gave in since today is after all The Lover's holiday," she just stared at the young girl wondering why Draco hadn't even invited her at all. Before she left the room she bid Ginny good luck and a Happy V day and left to go find Harry and Ron. When she met them in the common room they were both holding roses. Harry had a white one and Ron a red they handed it to Hermione and she smiled.

"Thank you," she held it up to her nose and smelled them.

"There not from us," Harry smiled.

"Who are they from them?" she asked.

"We have no clue," Ron smiled as he held out his arm to Hermione and so did Harry. She threw a funny look at them and hooked arms with her two best friends. When they had arrived to their first class that day Professor Sprout just told them they had no work today for she was in a loving mood. Pansy came over and stood next to them as they chatted away about their plans for tonight. Ron and Pansy were going out to Hogsmeade and Harry was going to visit Hagrid. The bell rang dismissing class, but before they left Pansy pulled Hermione back and gave her one white rose and one red rose.

"Thanks Pansy…" she added it to her other two.

"It's not from me," She smiled as she held out her hand for Ron to take. Leaving Hermione with Harry and she threw Harry an I want to know look so he sped up to walk near the couple 'How odd,' She thought as they went to their next class Potions. When Hermione got into the room she made her way to her seat and just as she was about to throw her book bag on the desk she saw a red rose 'What the-" she glanced up and caught Snape nodding at her 'Okay this is getting kind of creepy,' She sat next to Pansy and stuck the rose with the others. Today in class they would be making a Love potion, as if this day could be anymore lovey dovey Snape had to add on to it. 'I miss Draco…,' She thought as she gathered her ingredients and thought about how Ginny would probably be with Draco and Blaise right now. Pansy and Hermione finished their potion first before anyone in the class and Hermione glanced over at Neville and Ron who seemed to be having a bit difficulty brewing their potion so she decided to help. They sat for another 20 minutes waiting for the bell to ring to dismiss them to lunch when it did everyone was relieved that Snape didn't have any smart remark at all through out the class.

"Hey let's walk past the library so I can drop this book off."

"Wow Hermione you don't own that book?" Harry sarcastically said.

"For once no," she laughed.

When they arrived at the library she dropped the book into the book slot but when the slot closed a White rose fell out and landed in her hand she looked over at Harry and them and they just smiled.

"Just take it! Add it to your other one," Pansy said.

"It's so weird though," she turned and looked at all her friends "which one of you is doing this?"

"Not me," said Harry.

"You're not my type…sorry," Pansy laughed.

"I have a girlfriend," Ron pulled Pansy closer and they all laughed, but deep inside Hermione was frustrated she wanted to know now. They ate their lunch and chatted every time Hermione would bring up the roses they would change the subject. Hermione gave up and sighed she wanted to know and she wanted to know now. She heard a little hoot and noticed an owl coming right at her it landed with grace making sure not to knock anyones cup off and held its leg out for Hermione to take the letter, once she did the owl flew off.

_Hermione!_

_I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm here and safe! Draco says he's sorry for everything and he loves you so much. Hermione you need to stop being so mean to the poor boy! Blaise says hey as well let everyone know there that I'm alright. Draco says he hasn't been hanging out with Jen just to let you know…whatever that means, but talk to you later. I'll keep my eye on him at the dance._

_Ginny_

Hermione sighed she wished so much she could be there with Draco. She got up and as she was about to head out, but Dumbledore stopped her and handed her a white rose.

"You're a very lucky girl Ms. Granger," and with that he left with the rest of the professors.

Pansy came up behind Hermione and they both walked to their muggle studies class. Hermione pulling out all her roses and counted them as Pansy stood next to her smiling as she watched on.

"One from Ron, one from Harry, one from potions, two from Pansy, one from the library and now one from Dumbledore," She sighed "I'm getting tired of these roses," she laughed as she held them in her arms.

Muggles studies flew by quick and so did the rest of the classes by now it was time for dinner. Hermione wasn't hungry at all she kept thinking of Ginny being there with Draco laughing with him and she envied her for she was with her boyfriend and here Hermione sat alone on Valentine's Day. Ron and Pansy had already left for their date in Hogsmeade and Harry left to go hang out with Hagrid. As she glanced around the hall she noticed how everyone was with someone or not here at all. She laughed as she watched Dumbledore make a rose appear out of air for McGonagall. She was brought back to her roses and set them on the table she recounted them and as she did she felt a tap on her shoulder and faced Colin Creevey handing her another red rose, but just as he was about to leave Hermione grabbed his robes and pulled him back.

"Who gave you this?"

He just smiled and pointed towards the doors she looked at him and gathered her 8 roses and left the hall. She looked to her left and right and as she looked towards the stair case she noticed a white rose levitating in the air and it had a note attached to it, she reached for it and read it:

_Astronomy Tower_

'That's it,' she thought, but she followed the directions and went up to the tower as she got closer to the door she could smell something good on the other side and noticed that their were flickering lights on the other side. She stood outside debating whether or not to go in, but decided too. She set her books down by the wall and held her roses close to her as she pushed open the door. Once she was inside she saw the room was lit up by candles levitating all around the room and that the balcony doors were open so the stars could be viewed from where she stood. She then noted that there was a table at the middle of the room with two table settings and food in the middle, which seemed to have gave off that great smell.

"What do you think?"

She turned around and met his silver eyes staring back at hers. Draco stood before her with two red roses and one white one. As he walked towards her Hermione's breath was caught in her throat she couldn't believe he did this for her after she treated him the way she had. He held out the roses and once she took them she felt a cooling sensation run over her body causing her to close her eyes as she did she noticed she was no longer in her school robes, but a floor length silver silk spaghetti strapped dress. She touched her hair and it was up in a bun with loose tendrils framing her face and as she looked at Draco he was wearing a Black tuxedo with a silver tie that matched her dress. He lifted her chin up and kissed her and she smiled as they broke apart.

"Happy Valentine's Day baby," he smiled as he pulled her into a hug.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too," He took her hand and led her over the table and pulled out her seat.

"What made you do this for me?" she asked as she started to put food onto her pate.

"It's Valentine's Day Hermione why wouldn't I?" he smiled.

"This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, but I must say you did have me irritated with all those roses you had everyone giving me… why so many?"

"Well did you collect 12?"

She sat there and counted "Yes I did."

"Good because that's how many roses someone special gets, a dozen," he winked at her.

"So everyone knew who the roses were from."

"Yeah I delivered them myself and told them what I wanted them to do. They thought it was sweet as well…mostly Pansy. The Colin Creevey was out of the blue though."

They finished up their food and made their way to the balcony for dessert which was a chocolate mouse soufflé, Draco's favorite. The sat there in silence taking in each other's presence and just enjoying one another's company. Hermione wondered what his Mother was doing, but shook the thought out of her mind.

"So when are you and Blaise coming back to Hogwarts?"

"Saturday," she turned and looked at him shocked "Yeah it surprised me too, but Snape said that Blaise and I haven't been brought up in the meetings at all…so they think it's safe, but as for my Mother she'll be staying inside at Hogwarts as well. She's due soon you know."

"I know…How is she doing?"

"She's fine. Right now she's at the dance with Ginny and Blaise."

"Did Ginny know?"

"Yeah I told her to make it sound like I was going to the dance," he pulled Hermione close and held her around her waist kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Ferret," she smiled.

"Yes my bookworm," he laughed.

"I love you."

"I love you."

She stared into his eyes as he leaned down and kissed her passionately letting his tongue roam around her mouth. She nibbled at his bottom lip causing him to moan which made him pull her closer to his his body. Hermione put her hands on his chest and then up around his neck. He had his hands on her hip, but started to run them up and down her sides sending shivers down her spine, she loved the way he touched her. He lifted her up and sat her on the balcony railing and positioned him self between her legs he dropped his hands from her sides and ran them up and down her legs as they continued kissing.

"Wow seems like someone might be getting lucky."

They both broke apart and Draco let out a frustrated sigh as he glanced up at Ron and Pansy who were smiling at them.

"Aw Hermione did you like what he did for you?" Pansy squealed as the girl looked around the room.

"Yes Pansy I did and thank you both for participating in it," she pulled Draco to her making his back rest between her legs and he put his arms up on her legs "How was your date?"

"Great!" Ron said as he looked over at Draco "Sorry for interrupting…"

"Don't be silly Ron there was nothing going on," Pansy laughed at Hermione's statement. Draco looked past them and noted Harry and Cho standing beside them.

"Cho?" Hermione said which caused Ron and Pansy to turn around.

"Yeah…she's my date. She came here for some transcripts and I asked her to dinner," he smiled "I should have told you instead of saying I was going with Hagrid."

"You guys fell for that?" Draco laughed as he imagined Harry and Hagrid sitting at a candlelit dinner table set for two.

"Harry its okay at least everyone is happy here at Hogwarts the only people who are missing are-"

"Ginny and Blaise," Blaise finished her sentence as the stormed in to the room.

"So how was the dance?" Draco asked.

"It was alright all the girls wondered where you were at, but I told them you were with your girlfriend from Durmstrang."

Hermione kissed the back of Draco's head he smiled. He knew she appreciated him using her little lie. Everyone talked and chatted until they could see the sun come up over the horizon. Harry and Cho were the first one to go for Cho had to get back to her house. Pansy and Ron bid everyone good night and Blaise walked Ginny to the Gryffindor common room leaving Hermione and Draco by themselves. He held out his hand for her and they made their way to The Heads common room. Once they got there they headed to Hermione's room and fell asleep not even bothering to get into there pajama's.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Happy Valentine's Day, my Lord," Pettigrew said.

"Shut up!" Voldemort rested his head in his hands "I can't believe I killed the two most loyalist people to me, but wait… they betrayed me! Is my daughter still in the dungeon?"

"Yes sir. Shall I go get her?"

"No, she has failed me and I do not wish to be around such failures," he sighed "So no one has seen Malfoy or Zabini's sons?"

"Correct master we searched everywhere," Pettigrew looked over at the door as it began opening revealing Flint Sr.

"Master I bring you news from my son," he kneeled down "He has spotted Malfoy and Zabini back at Hogwarts."

Voldemort lifted his head up and smiled evilly "Really now?"

"Yes my lord. What do you wish for me to tell my son?"

"Tell him to keep a close eye on them and to have a look out for Narcissa Malfoy!" Flint Sr. left and then he turned to Pettigrew "I want that baby girl dead! She doesn't deserve to be happy since she corrupted Lucius."

"Master maybe he chose that path just like his son."

"No…" he reached in his pocket and twirled Lucius' wand in his hand "A wizard is useless without his wand" he mumbled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hello there!

Turkey day is coming up I can't. So how is everyone doing I noticed I attracted some new readers and I want to say thank you so much for your reviews they mean a lot to me! Stupid Voldemort when will he ever die…Ahhhh!

I love my reviewers!

**q8iya **

**X-Lazart-x**

**Erii-baby**

**desidreams19**

**X.x.Tare.x.X**

**CHgrl4life**

**The Princess Wolf**

**Red flamie**

**.atrum.angelus.forevermore.**

**Aribangbangboom**


	23. Trapped

"Pettigrew get in here!" he yelled.

"Yes master," he kneeled before him.

"Go fetch my daughter and tell Flint Sr. to get his youngest son and bring them both here."

The servant nodded and left leaving Voldemort to think of his plan he came up with ever since he had heard the two boys have been found. He wanted Harry potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Narcissa Malfoy and how could he get them here, he thought all through out the night until an idea hit him. She heard a young girl scream as she was being pushed down before him and a young man snickering as she fell. Voldemort locked eyes with the boy as he came into the room and as his Father did before him he bowed his head. Voldemort looked over at Sam and scrunched up his nose in disgust the girl looked hideous and dirty, he walked over to her and picked her up by the arm and pulled out his wand. Sam closed her eyes as she saw blue sparks fly out of wand, but as she closed her eyes she could feel a sense of refresh ness. She now stood before the Dark Lord as if she hadn't been in a dungeon for a month, she was wearing a dark black cloak and her hair was back to his beautiful state. Zach Flint stood next to her and admired the beautiful girl.

"Hello Father."

"Samantha," he nodded "I will give you another chance to prove yourself to me," he turned to Zach "Tell me what my pride and joys are up to today."

"Everyone will be in Hogsmeade today."

"Good, now here is what I want you two to do," He leaned in and whispered in their ears.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione woke up next to Draco who had his arms around her protectively she kissed the top of his nose which caused his eyes to open and he smiled up at her. He looked around the room taking in the scenery he missed being at Hogwarts. Hermione took this as a chance to get out of his grasp and set off towards the bathroom to take a shower. Draco lay back down and drifted back to sleep dreaming about his self being older.

"_Help me…" a voice croaked "Help me please sir."_

_Draco reached for a man, but was swatted away like a peasant the man stared at him for a split second and laughed in his face. He tried to stand up, but was pushed back down by the man. He then reached for something to help him up and as he did he stared right in to his reflection._

Draco woke up with a start he didn't quite understand the dream, but shook the dream out of his head as a towel was thrown at him.

"Draco get up and go take a shower!"

"What do I smell or something?"

"Yeah…" he smiled at Hermione "Like a ferret and they don't smell too good," she ducked as a pillow was thrown at her and with one quick motion he got up and kissed her on the cheek as he made his way to the shower. 'I love him,' she smiled to herself. There was a knock on the entrance so she went to answer it and before she even got a chance to fully open the door in came Pansy, Ginny, Ron, Blaise and Harry.

"Of course come in come in…no need to wait to and okay," she laughed.

"Oh sorry Hermione," Blaise said as he sat down on the couch.

"So it's a Saturday and I was thinking…Shopping," Pansy squealed.

"No we do that every Saturday how about we just go ride around the quidditch pitch maybe have a little mini game," Ginny said which earned a kiss on the cheek from Blaise.

"I love this girl more and more each day," he smiled.

"Pass," Hermione and Pansy said simultaneously.

"How about we study," everyone groaned "I was kidding…geesh didn't have to be so mean about it," she pouted. Draco entered the room and stood next to Hermione.

"What's going on?"

"Ginny wants a little mini quidditch game and these two" pointed at Pansy and Hermione "Don't like the idea," Ron said.

"Okay then forget Hermione and Pansy," Hermione hit Draco on the arm "Ow! I was kidding, but it does make sense…"

"How about we go shopping," Pansy turned to face Hermione.

"Sure fine by me," she stuck her tongue out at Draco "At least someone wants me." He leaned in and kissed the top of her nose.

"Okay then it's settled I'll go grab my broom," Harry and the rest except for Pansy, Hermione and Draco went to go get ready for the game.

"I guess I'll be stealing your girlfriend for today," Pansy hooked arms with Hermione and they both laughed.

"I guess you could borrow her for today," he said nonchalantly "but I do expect her back here tonight," he winked at Hermione and she laughed.

"Bye Draco," she leaned up and kissed him.

"Bye."

"Bye Draco," Pansy mimicked and escorted her out.

When they had arrived to Hogsmeade they decided to grab a bite to eat first then start shopping like crazy. Draco had allowed Hermione to use his money which she tried to deny so many times, but in the end when she reached in her pocket instead of her pouch being there Draco's was there instead. They decided to start shopping for spring and a graduation outfit. Hermione walked over to several racks of clothes and found a ton of cute denim skirts and tank tops for the spring season. While Pansy looked for the dresses when they spotted each other in the store after looking for several hours they chose which one they wanted to try on and which one was definitely not an option. Pansy had picked a daisy dress which Hermione didn't even need to take a look at she saw the ruffles and shook her head.

"Pansy…I think this out fit makes me look too trashy," she stepped out of the dressing room and showed off a dark blue denim skirt that was 3 inches above the knee and a yellow tank top.

"It looks great Hermione I like the skirt…"

"Okay then that's a definite 'put it back on the rack'," Hermione laughed as she stepped back in.

"Shut up, I tell you the truth every time," she laughed as she walked away from the dressing room as a silk red dress caught her eyes.

Hermione tried on 3 other pairs of clothes, but none of them really jumped out. She was fixing her top as she noticed the curtain start to move.

"Pansy I'm tired of shopping now let's just go back and watch out boys play come quidditch," she looked back up at the mirror and screamed. The boy grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth.

"Silencio!" he said as he pointed the wand to her mouth "Shhhh! Mud blood I'm not here to hurt you…just to deliver you," He laughed.

Pansy who was on the other side of the store heard Hermione's scream and started running towards the dressing room, but stopped once a girl stepped in her way.

"Sam?" She questioned as she got closer to the young girl who stood in the way of Hermione's dressing room.

"She's already gone, Flint apparated her to MY Father…tsk tsk Draco wasn't here, huh," She smiled wickedly.

"We already know you're the Dark Lord's Daughter."

"Oh really without Dumby telling you that's a surprise," She said sarcastically.

"Wait, if Dumbledore knew why did he let you in the school?"

"Oh Parkinson you bore the hell out of me" she sighed "He sees the good in everyone, but once I disappeared he knew I was a lost cause," she laughed evilly "Sad isn't," She turned around to leave, but Pansy grabbed her robes to stop her.

"Take me to Hermione!"

Samantha turned around quick and knocked Pansy to the ground "Get your filthy hands off me blood traitor!" she yelled and disapparated right on the spot leaving a sobbing Pansy on the floor. The store owner rushed over and helped her up making sure she was okay mean while surveying that the young girl who disapparated didn't take anything along the way. 'How am I going to tell Draco this,' she sobbed.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Ginny over here!" Harry yelled as she threw the quaffle "Wait no!" Ron had dove in front of it and caught it in thin air. Harry for once wasn't playing the seeker and he had let Blaise vs. Draco. He secretly wanted to see which one was better. Draco and Ron were on a team and Harry, Ginny and Blaise were on their own team. She had chosen to go against her brother.

"Not too bad Wealsey!" Draco shouted as he zoomed around on his broom looking for the snitch.

"You know playing Quidditch with only 5 people is actually pretty hard," Blaise laughed as he rode next to Draco "Hey look there's Pansy!"

Draco looked down and noticed Pansy as she made it into the arena, but what caught his eye was there was no Hermione he felt his heart drop as Pansy looked up at him before she even laid her eyes on Ron. He noticed then she had been crying pretty hard, he slowed his broom down and went into a dive landing right next to her. Once he had touched ground Pansy stared into his eyes and threw her body on him, he wrapped his arms around her and looked to the others as they landed next to him. When Ron had landed he threw Draco an odd look and went over and tapped Pansy's shoulder which caused her to jump.

"What's the matter Pansy…" Ron held his arms open, but she shook her head letting him know she just wanted to be held by Draco right now "Okay then," he stepped back.

"Pansy get off him!" Blaise said as he tried to pull the girl off Draco once he had her off him she broke down crying hysterically.

"I tried Draco but she w as so and he came out of no where," she continued to sob which made Draco feel a little uneasy in his stomach.

"Pansy where is Hermione?" He asked.

"I tried! I am so sorry! I didn't know what to do!" she screamed.

"You tried what and sorry for what you're not making any damn sense!" Blaise yelled.

"Where the fuck is Hermione, Parkinson!" Draco had enough.

"She's with you- know-who," she let herself go.

Draco looked around at everyone and opened and closed his mouth. Ron held Pansy in his arms everyone waiting for Draco to speak knowing his mind was racing with panic and fear. There was only one person at Hogwarts you went to with this type of situation and that was Dumbledore.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

He was sitting in his study with Narcissa and Severus discussing the baby situation here at Hogwarts until 6 students came rushing in. Dumbledore listened to Pansy's story all the way through and even had her repeat some parts for she was still crying and it was hard to hear. Draco was in the corner in his own world, he was pissed beyond anything that they took Hermione. Was this some sick joke they were playing to get him back at for his father turning good in the end, he had no clue. Harry and Ron were outraged at well and surprisingly Ron was mad a Pansy for leaving her alone in the dressing room by herself, but every time Pansy tried to explain to Ron that she couldn't help it he would just roll his eyes and turn to Harry. Harry was more understanding than Ron he understood that Pansy couldn't keep a 24/7 surveillance watch on her for no one even saw this coming at all. Ever since Lucius' death everything has been calm even on the Dark side. Dumbledore stared at all of them intently before speaking up.

"Ms. Granger is safe-"

"How can you say that? She's with the Dark Lord!" Draco yelled Dumbledore still wasn't his favorite and he still held a grudge against the old man for favoring Gryffindor.

"Mr. Malfoy please do not interrupt me while I am talking" he threw a glance at Draco and with out a doubt he responded with rolling his eyes at the headmaster, but he continued on anyway "She is safe, I am afraid she is a bait for a trap. Who is it in this room that Voldemort wants?" he paused "None other then Harry Potter who is best friends with the girl, Draco Malfoy who is in love with the girl, Blaise Zabini who always has his best friends back" he nodded at Draco "and Narcissa Malfoy who will ensure her son's happiness no matter what." Everyone looked at each other and nodded he was right she was the bait in order for everyone to come to him he had to take the girl they were all attached too.

"Damn never saw that coming," Harry sat down next to Narcissa who was holding her stomach tight.

"So what you're saying is Draco, Blaise, Potter and I are going to the Dark Lord so we can save Hermione?"

"That's the basic…yes," he sighed.

"I will not put my child in danger for some girl!"

"Mother!"

"Draco people have to make sacrifices! And I bet Hermione is willing to be the sacrifice!"

"That is enough Narcissa!" Snape yelled.

"No one has to die…We'll use an illusionment charm and have the order go in instead," he looked to Dumbledore.

"That could be arranged" he pondered the thought "Yes I think that plan will work…we must use a strong illusionment charm."

"I need to go!" Draco stood strong.

"I am afraid not your Mother needs you here," he nodded at Narcissa who nodded her head at Draco.

"Please Draco…I no longer have your father by my side and he would want you to take care of me," she teared up.

"Whatever," he turned and left the room mumbling.

Everyone watched Draco leave in anger no one knew what to do or what could be done at the moment so instead they talked about the plans and decided to follow though tonight. Dumbledore summoned some order members. Harry and the rest of the gang decided to check up on Draco who was in the heads dorm. They stood out there knocking for about five minutes when no one answered they decided to go down to dinner and try again later.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Severus I want you to be Draco, Tonks be Blaise, McGonagall please be Narcissa and I will be Harry," Dumbledore announced as he pulled his wand out and changed himself followed by the others. They made their way into the entrance hall and as students looked at them they did a double take because they could have sworn Harry was sitting beside Ron at dinner. Snape decided to go check on Draco who he knew would be in the library since it made him feel closer to Hermione in it. As he stepped forward he looked at Draco who gave him a half smile.

"Let me guess you're me," he sighed. Snape sat down next to him and nodded.

"What gave you that idea?"

Draco looked up and laughed a little as he admired his own features he did look pretty damn good he thought. Snape sighed as he watched Draco stare into space as he studied the boy he realized how much he had changed from the beginning of year to now and it was because of Hermione.

"She's going to be fine," he reassured his pupil "The order and I will get her back."

"Yeah that MAY happen, but it won't stop the Lord and you know that."

"Dumbledore will be there and their just going to have to duel it out."

"Your forgetting one thing," Snape looked confused "Harry Potter has to be the one to duel him."

"Yes that it true," he sized Draco up and looked at the clock and decided it was time to meet up with the others "I'm off to rescue a Gryffindor," he laughed.

"No you're not," Draco mumbled.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Let go of me!"

Zach let her go as she wanted she hit the stone floor hard and once she tried to get up Samantha came strolling into the room

"Awww did that hurt?" she mocked "Does the little muddy creature need a pepper up potion," She laughed as she slipped her hand underneath her chin making Hermione stare her in her eyes. Once they locked eyes, Hermione spit in her face and she slapped Hermione right across the face Sam was about to do more, but the door opened revealing Voldemort, Pettigrew, and some other hooded men. Hermione felt herself backing up against the wall in fear; she was without a wand and was in front of the second most powerful wizard.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

I know I know please don't hate me for the long wait! I've been really busy with work, it's so crazy! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and added me to their favorites. The story is getting close to the end and I'm really happy with it thanks to you guys. I'll try to update faster.


	24. It can't be can it?

Voldemort sized up the young girl who was against the wall. How could the son of a Malfoy ever fall for a girl like her, she was no one special and her looks weren't out of this world either? He strolled over to her and nodded his head at his daughter to pick her up and stand her straight. She struggled with Sam at first but gave in, she tried not to look into his red eyes, but she glanced up at him every now in then knowing the whole room had their eyes on her, waiting for instructions on what to do.

"Nice of us to finally meet Miss Granger," he waited for a response "I see you're not a big talker."

His death eaters laughed at their masters little attempt at a joke but he threw a look at them and they stopped right away.

"So tell me… Hermione is it," she nodded "What attracts you to young Malfoy?"

He waited no answer "I see…I guess Lucius raised Draco wrong since he did after all fall for a Mud Blood like you. You're a smart girl Granger, but not smart enough. You should have stayed away from him when you found out about his mark because that night he became mine! Crucio!"

Hermione felt her knees give out as her body started twitching uncontrollably and she started screaming out in pain. She wanted him to stop, but she couldn't find her voice, she felt weak and for once she begged to die. Her body went limp as he lifted the curse off her.

"I suppose every family has their flaws, but I won't let two families get me down when I can have the world at my wand," he spun around "Lucius, I wonder what you're thinking right now as you think of how your life will be lived out with your son being with a Mud Blood."

Hermione laid there on the ground squinting at him she was still feeling weak from the curse 'Why does he keep referring to Lucius as if he's -" her thoughts were interrupted as Zach came into the room and whispered something into his ear.

"Bring them here!"

As he said the words in came Harry, Draco, Blaise and Narcissa. He waved for everyone to leave him alone with the people, but asked for the Flint, his daughter, and Pettigrew to stay.

"Well if it isn't Harry Po-"

He stopped as he noticed the trio change into Dumbledore, McGonagall and Tonks, but he smiled as he looked over at Draco who looked paler as he stared at the girl lieing on the floor behind him. Dumbledore turned to Draco and immediately registered that he was the REAL Draco and that Snape was somewhere else. He was about to say something, but he heard clapping.

"Wow what a show what a show!" Albus turned around wand pointed and everything "All of you didn't even know you brought the one person I wanted other then Potter," he laughed menacingly.

"No please don't hurt him," everyone now turned and faced Hermione who was struggling to get up with Draco's help. Zach noticed this and pushed Draco out of the way which Hermione grabbed onto the wall for support as Draco hit the ground. Draco got up quick and punched Zach square in the jaw causing him to stumble back onto Samantha who tripped over her robe and stabbed Pettigrew in the eye with her outstretched wand hand. While Voldemort watched on he felt a three jabs on his neck and once he turned to face them again. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Tonks had their wand pointed at him so initially he dropped his wand by his side and laughed.

"Don't you know that it is only Harry Potter himself who can defeat me!" He scoffed "Give me my heir and I'll let your precious Mud Blood go."

Everyone looked at each other then glanced at Draco who was supporting Hermione with one arm around her waist "Heir, That can't be, Why me?"

"Oh silly boy you know your Father was my right hand man before he turned his back on me and I swear that Mud Blood will die before I ever will!"

"Stupefy!" Dumbledore roared as Voldemort collapsed in front of him. His followers burst into the room as they heard a spell being shot and witnessed their master on the ground they all whipped out their wands, but before anyone could say a spell Dumbledore and the rest disapparated. Once they left the followers revived their Lord and stood back as they watched him get up.

"I got what I wanted," he laughed and so did the others.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione was rushed into the hospital wing to make sure she was alright and was fed a pepper up potion by the nurse. When they arrived they noticed Narcissa was occupying a bed with Ginny and Pansy by her side, helping her breathe.

"What's going on?" Draco asked as he stepped in front and knelt down by his Mother.

"I'm about to have this baby a month early," she seethed.

"What? why?"

"Stress Mr. Malfoy…Stress once you're Mother found out that you disarmed me and froze me so you could go to the liar with the rest she passed out and now she's here," Snape drawled out not sounding happy at all "You will serve detention every Sunday from here on out till you graduate, is that clear?"

"Yes sir," he strolled over to the Harry, Blaise and Ron who were talking to Hermione as she lay in the bed "How are you feeling?"

"I could be better," she smiled "Thank you for saving me," she nodded her head towards them. The talked and chatted for awhile until curfew was bout to hit and so they dismissed to their dorms, but Draco decided to stay by Hermione's bed.

"I love you," He leaned over and pressed his lips on her sleeping form and pulled up a chair next to her bed. He stared off into space as he thought about him being the Dark Lord's heir. Draco knew deep inside this wouldn't end that he would keep coming after Draco or Harry until he got what he finally wanted. He felt himself started to drift off into sleep so he rested his head on Hermione's bed. He began to dream again…

_Draco found his self again feeling older and was walking in the village of Hogsmeade as he looked up he could see the castle. He had found kind gentlemen who gave him some fresh clothes and a pepper up potion as realized how bad he looked in the mirror. He had no clue where he had come from or how he got her all he knew was he was on a mission to get back. He strolled through some corridors and came upon a set that were cracked open so he decided to enter as he did he looked over at a young brown haired girl that he registered as Hermione, but if she was still young then why the hell did he feel older, but as he looked at the boy laying his head next to her, he found himself._

Draco woke with a start and turned his head to where he was standing in the dream, "Father?"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I know really short, but I wanted to write the next chapter separate from the chaos at the beginning, because I'd like to bring in the baby in a new chapter, ya know. The thing about living in Florida around Christmas time is there's no snow and I love snow…it doesn't feel like Christmas without the snow, but I do hope everyone enjoys their holidays!

Thank you so much for reviewing my last chapter. Love you guys to death!

q8iya - Thanks so much for your help the past couple of chapters and just to talk, thanks alot!

Red Flamie - Thanks for your review "omg omg omg", it made me smile!

CHSgrl4life - Thanks so much for the compliment! after this one I'll be make sure to write another one.

X.x. Tare.x.X - Oh I'll never forget about this story I'll never abandon this story I love you guys and this story way to much!

The Princess wolf - Yes yes your review is very true and I thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.


	25. Have a lil Faith

Narcissa shot up and screamed in Pain and in came Poppy rushing to her aid she thought, but instead blonde hair fell on the side of her face as she faced her husband leaning over her making sure she was okay.

"Lucius…no, it's not possible! Harry even said you died!" she started screaming and squirming out of his grip.

"Shhhh! Narcissa stop stressing yourself I will explain everything later for now just concentrate on our baby girl," he smiled down at her and she pulled him into a kiss as she felt another contraction and dropped her head back into the pillows. Draco came over and stood on the opposite side of his Father, but instead of looking at his Mother he took in his Father's features. All along he was dreaming of his Father in his dream and not of himself, so his Father was alive all along, at this moment he felt content and happy as he pushed his thoughts of the Dark Lord out of his mind. Behind him he heard Hermione stir in her bed and went over to her.

"Hermione…," he breathed.

"Draco," she smiled and then looked over at the man standing over his Mother "Your Father is alive?"

"I know! He'll explain everything later right now he just wants to calm my Mother down."

'I guess that's why Voldemort kept talking like he was alive,' she thought to herself.

In a few minuets Draco went to wake everyone up for Madame Pomphrey said his Mother was about to give birth so he rallied everyone up in the lobby. After a half and hour passed in came Lucius holding his new baby girl in his arms beaming at everyone while everyone stood there with their mouths wide open in shock, but decided to shake off the questions and congratulate him and introduce themselves to the new Malfoy member. Dumbledore and Snape pulled him to the side and had to do a security check on him to make sure he wasn't under any spells or charms. When they were done they interrogated him while everyone was listening in.

"So once I cast that spell at Narcissa to be sent here to Hogwarts my wand flew out of my hand from when the killing curse hit it and my wand was still shooting out the beam that sent her away and hit me and sent me somewhere I don't know of, all I knew was I needed to get here to my family," he paused "The Lord knew I was still alive, he had my wand so that's why I couldn't apparate anywhere and if I were to die he would've made it known in the Daily Prophet for if he killed his right hand man then that would prove to the world he would even kill people dear to him."

After they registered the story again and again Lucius took his Daughter who McGonagall was holding and went to check on his sleeping wife.

"Draco!"

"Yes," he got up from sitting next to Hermione who was feeling much better today and went to aide his Father who handed him his baby sister "I want you to meet your sister Faith Malfoy," he handed her over to Draco who cradled his sister in his hands as he watched his Father lay next to him Mother and fell asleep next to her. 'I bet a bed must feel good after awhile,' he smiled inside for once in his life he felt complete his Father was never dead his Mother wouldn't be depressed anymore and here was his sister in his arms beaming up at him. He returned to the bed Hermione was sitting on and held his sister up to her.

"Hermione meet Faith, Faith Meet my Girlfriend Hermione," Hermione laughed as she touched Faith's little hands.

"Faith? I thought your parents were going to name her Destiny."

"Yeah they were, but Mother I guess thought Faith was more appropriate 'for all you need is a little Faith'," he smiled.

"Well Faith is beautiful," she started to laughed.

"What?"

Hermione pointed at Faith's mouth "She's already developing the famous Malfoy smirk," Draco laughed. Pansy and Ginny came over and asked to hold her when Pansy held Faith she looked up at Draco and Hermione.

"I hope you two don't get any ideas!" she squealed.

"We'll we may not have a kid, but-" Hermione smacked him "How dare you even think that of us! Were appalled!"

"Draco…" she shook her head at him "I really love you," she laughed.

"I know," he leaned in and kissed her.

"Get a room you two!" Blaise and Ron chanted.

"No more like Harry and Cho get a room! They haven't parted for awhile now," Ginny pointed over to them who were in a lip locked that seemed would never be opened, not even for air. Harry felt their stairs and pulled apart and Cho laughed as they made their way over to Faith.

"Awww Draco you have a beautiful sister," Cho cooed.

"What can I say it runs in the Malfoy blood," he stroked a hand through his hair "Blaise what's wrong with you?"

"I'm just overwhelmed that your Father's back…I wish mine was," he half smiled.

"He is basically your Father," He clapped him on the back "My families always been there for you, brother."

"Thanks."

Ginny saw their interaction and Hermione too it brought little tears in their eyes as they watched on. Then the bell sounded.

"Oh no," Hermione started to run out of the lobby "Classes!"

Everyone groaned and followed Hermione out except for Draco who stayed back with his family. Being an older brother meant you had to baby-sit.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The boys received many detentions that day for falling asleep during class, but Hermione explained to the professors about what happened this morning and decided just to give them a warning. As they were all making their way to Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid someone pulled Hermione into an empty classroom. At first she was scared, but as the person started kissing her neck she turned around and found Draco staring dreamingly at her.

"What do you want?"

"Gee Hermione I can't be sweet to my lovely girlfriend?" he questioned "Where are you off to anyway?"

She grabbed him by the hand and dragged him towards Hagrid's "We're going to class!"

"Oh come on Hermione! Haven't you ever heard of skipping," She was still dragging him along.

"No I'm sorry that's not in MY dictionary."

Draco smiled from behind her as they reached the class 1 sec shy of the bell. Hagrid entered and started lecturing the class, but Harry and them were not listening at all and motioned for Draco and Hermione to join in.

"Harry that's crazy there is absolutely no way you could do that!"

"Pansy anything is possible," Ron cued in.

"What's up?"

"Oh Harry here wants to go and defeat He-who-much-not-be-named alone," Pansy announced nonchalantly.

"HARRY! That's crazy!"

"Draco, assure your girlfriend I can take care of myself if I do this mission he's not going to stop! We got you by a miracle everyone knows he wants me," Harry sighed "I'd die to save our world."

Draco sat there taking in Harry's words it wasn't just Harry he wanted, it was also him so he could continue on as his heir when he becomes fragile. Draco didn't speak once through out the discussion and thankfully know one noticed, once class ended he excused himself from everyone and went to check up on his Father. As he entered the hospital wing he looked over at his Mother holding Faith in her arms and his Father holding the two of them 'They could be happy without me. Mother has Father now,' he smiled. He then crept back into the hall and made his way to the Heads Dorm.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione was sitting on the floor sorting out her homework from hardest to easiest she liked getting the hard stuff done with so she could relax her mind when it came to the easy stuff. Draco made sure not to step on any of her papers as he made his way over to the couch he picked up the pile next to him.

"History of Magic?"

"Draco put that back in the easy pile! Please don't mess things up," she begged.

"Easy now, its advance history…I wonder what's on your hard list," She tossed a paper at him.

"You've got to be kidding me the potions essay for Snape."

"No it's the whole brewing a potion by myself thing."

"Oh I can help you with that," he set it aside and sat next to Hermione "Hermione, remember when you said you didn't want any secrets," she nodded still staring down at her paper "Well I'm going to see the Dark Lord…" she dropped her papers and looked at him.

"I'm sorry say that again, because what I heard was YOU'RE going to see the Dark Lord himself."

"Hermione the night we rescued you he talked about how I was the one he was wanting also besides Potter for I was to be his heir that's why he was so mad at my Father and I for turning our backs on him. We were his most loyalist followers…well my Father was I was supposed to be one," he looked down.

"And you shouldn't be ashamed that you weren't. Draco what's this mainly about?"

"Voldemort's not going to stop-"

"Until Harry defeats him!"

"I know, but if I'm there he'll waist his time with me teaching me all he knows which will buy everyone time to think of a plan to destroy him," he watched Hermione's eyes fill up with tears as she shook her head.

"Draco that's so stupid! Why would you do that when Dumbledore is here and the order-"

"Trust me Hermione I know this is right," he sighed "I'll be the most closet person to him since he no longer trusts my Father. I can get him to trust me!"

Hermione's tears started falling freely down her cheek. She didn't want him to go and play 'Hero' when it was already giving to Harry as his prophecy predicted, along those lines at least. Draco looked at the girl in front of him and promised himself to never forget her no matter what happened. He walked past her and headed to the headmaster to tell him of his plan. When he left Hermione broke down crying even more there was a knock at the door and Hermione waved her wand to open it. In came the group of friends Pansy and Ginny rushed over to her and started comforting her while Harry, Blaise and Ron stood by and asked the questions.

"Did you and Draco break up?" Blaise asked. She shook her head.

"Did a family member die?" Ron asked. She shook her head again.

"Draco did something didn't he or said something?" Harry asked and Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh wait till I get my hands on him!" Ron yelled as he balled his fists up "Did he take advantage of you?"

"Ron it's not like that," she mumbled through her sobs "He's leaving me!"

Everyone stood there shocked they really did not understand where this was going and really wanted to get to the bottom of things. Everyone stayed by Hermione's side and waited for Draco to get back, but Blaise decided to go out and find Draco himself. He stumbled upon the platinum blonde just descending down the stairs from the Headmasters office.

"So what's up with you and Hermione?"

"On our way to Hogsmeade I'll explain everything," Blaise nodded and didn't even bother asking why they were going there no matter what his best friend decided to do he would support it the best he could. On the way there Draco filled Blaise in on what he was planning to do and Dumbledore had told him Snape was an order member who was a spy for him so he'd make sure to keep a watch out for him. At first Dumbledore didn't agree at all, but after Draco reasoned with him and assured him he would not turn to the Dark side for he loved Hermione more then anything in this whole world. When that was said Dumbledore nodded and put his trust in him and that's when Draco changed his mind about the old man. They looked around in a couple of shops until Draco found the thing he was looking for.

"So you're really going to go through with this."

"Yeah… It's almost March and we graduate in May so hopefully the Lord will be killed so I can be able to attend Graduation with everyone, but if I'm not present remind everyone about me."

"Of course and if I won't Hermione sure as hell will…once she gets over the whole ordeal."

"Yeah I know, but I have something for her," he held up the little bag and Blaise smiled.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Hermione listen I am so sorr-"

"There you are!"

Harry and Ron grabbed Draco and pushed him onto the couch "Are you out of your mind!" Harry said.

"Hermione told us everything after she calmed down a little bit," Ron noticed Draco looking for her "She's in her room sleeping."

Blaise took a seat next to Ginny and Pansy and watched on.

"Just trust me I wouldn't do this if I was stupid," he growled as he pushed pass them and made his way to Hermione's room and closed the door.

"Just leave him alone. All the years we've known Draco he does what he wants and we all know that," Blaise said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but when he got together with Hermione he put some things on the back burner," Harry said which caused many confused looks "Never mind."

They stayed and talked for awhile until the clock chimed 11 o' clock and they all left to their rooms.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione lay in bed staring out of the window, but once she heard someone coming in she turned and faced Draco. He took his attire off leaving him in his pajama bottoms he left in her room and got in bed and pulled her close to him.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"Don't worry about it just promise to come back to me," Draco smiled as he pulled the bag off the night stand and handed it to her "What's this?"

"I don't know open it," she sat up and Draco followed.

As she lifted the small box up from the bag she smiled and opened it. Inside was a platinum silver ring with and big emerald in the middle of it with two white diamonds on the side of it. She sat there gawking at it and Draco took it from the box and held it up along with Hermione's left hand and stared into her eyes as she stared into his.

"Hermione this is my promise to you that I will come back to you," she started to cry tears of joy as he said that part "There is no one else in this whole world I'd rather be with other then you and I haven't met everyone in the world I know, but I don't need to because I have you. You've taught me so much like how pure blood doesn't really matter even though I still think that's why I look so good," she laughed as she cried "I love you Hermione Granger and I want you to trust me that this will all turn out right," he slipped the ring on her finger and smiled at her.

"I trust you more then anyone Draco."

"More then Harry and Ron and-"

"Draco shut up," she pulled him on top of her and started kissing him passionately "I love you too Ferret."

Draco laughed and kissed her with all the passion he had they broke apart catching their breath and as she laid there under him she moved a piece of his hair out his vision.

"Hermione…are you sure you want to-"

She held up her finger to his mouth and captured his lips with hers, she pushed him over and straddled him as she took off her top and smiled down at him. Draco grabbed her by the hips and pulled her forward she could feel that a certain part of his body enjoyed this very much so she just kept going. She felt like tonight was the right night and so that night Draco and Hermione made love for the first time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Awww so sweet I love Draco very much, Lol. I wonder what will happen will Draco be okay in the Dark Lord's clutches (I hope so) I guess there's only one way to find out and that's to wait for the next chapter. I hope you liked the New Malfoy member and the LIVING Lucius I just couldn't let him die you know after he finally changed for the better…

Well I'm off to write the next chap. Read and review please let me know what you think! 10 more reviews and I'll be 200!!! Thanks to you guys!

Jenniemalfoy- you made me laugh so much with your review! I'm really glad you enjoyed it though and keep on reviewing it makes my day!

The Princess Wolf – Don't let people get you down about your cliffy! I'm glad my update put a smile on your face I hope this one did too.

Lucy Westerna – you are by far the craziest reviewer I've had yet. Lol. You comment every chapter and you boosted me up to 190, wow!

CHgrl4life – I'm glad you like my cliff hangers and I try to let you guys know what's going on in the next chap. Thanks for your compliment it made me smile for today. (Smile)

q8iya – I enjoy private messaging you and thanks for being there since the beginning!

burnin4christ – thanks so much for you review I'll have to check out your story!


	26. who,what, where?

Days started to pass by and Draco was bound to leave he just wanted to make sure everyone knew why he was doing this and reassured his Father and Mother he'd be fine, he hoped, plus it would keep Voldemort from coming after his Father since he would have him. Draco walked out to the quidditch pitch and sat down on the bleachers just over looking the scenery he had decided to skip charms. He started to re think about what he was doing and he had to reassure himself as well from time to time. He felt a tap on his Shoulder and turned around to face Pansy.

"Hey."

"Hey," he gave her a questioning "What brings you here?"

"I was sitting over there," she pointed to the top "So I decided to keep you company," she took a seat "Unless you want me to go back over there?"

"No I'm just here thinking," he sighed as a thought hit him, "Hermione would kill me if she knew I was skipping."

"Oh me too…"

"Me three," Blaise sat down in front of Draco and Pansy having his back face the pitch "Noticed you Draco coming out here then I ran into you both…A little Slytherin time," They all laughed.

"Yeah it's been awhile, huh," Pansy smiled "But I'm glad we became closer to the Gryffindors."

"I wonder how close you've gotten," Blaise laughed followed by Draco.

"Oh shut up you two! What about you Blaise deflowered that Weasley girl yet?" she laughed.

"Whoa! You sounded like the old Parkinson right there," He paused "And no I haven't they are more pressing matters to discuss then shagging," he smirked and looked over at Draco "How ya been?"

"Just thinking like I said before…"

"Draco I don't think-"

"Pansy I've already heard it just keep it to yourself," he sighed "Just be there for me alright," he looked up at both of them and they nodded.

"Don't worry I'll watch out for her," Pansy said.

"And I'll back her up on that," Blaise said.

"Thanks."

They sat there talking about new things and old things and just enjoyed the company of each other.

"Ron really says it like that?"

Pansy laughed "YES! But it's so cute…"

"So he says iloveyoupansy all the time…why doesn't he space out the words?"

"I don't know, but Blaise it's cute so shut up," She laughed.

"Okay."

"Hermione!"

"Funny Draco…I'm not her," Pansy laughed and so did Blaise, but when she came onto the quidditch pitch they shut up and bolted into different directions, but when they couldn't find anywhere they decided to lay down flat until she passed. As Hermione came into the pitch with Ron and Harry she could have sworn she saw Draco's platinum blonde hair, but she shook it out of her head as she headed towards the benches where her friends were strapping up for a little game of quidditch. Ginny was making her way down she had more of a walk since her last class was in the astronomy tower. By the time Harry and Ron got done Ginny showed up with a weird expression on her face as she got closer to Hermione.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron asked, she pointed at Hermione's finger and everyone followed with their gaze.

"Hermione is-" Harry began.

"That a-" Ron came in.

"Engagement ring?" and Ginny finished and Hermione laughed at her friend 'I love them!' she smiled to herself.

"No it's a promise ring! That Draco promises to come back to me after everything is over," she sighed as she held up her hand towards the sun making the diamonds sparkle.

"It's so pretty!" Ginny grabbed her hand and held it up to her eyes "Silver and green, eh?"

"Well…just think if that's your 'Promise ring' wait till you get your engagement ring," Ron laughed.

"Oh shut up!"

Hermione took her seat back on the bench as she watched her friends kick off from the ground. She was wondering why she hadn't seen any of her other friends, but she guessed they were in the Dungeons doing Slytherin things, she laughed. Draco caught her laugh and peeked out from where he was hiding and smiled and then frowned as he realized something.

"Zabini! Parkinson! Get up! Why are we hiding from Hermione Granger? We're Slytherins this isn't us at all," he heard the other two laughs who agreed. As they got up they headed towards the middle of the pitch where she was sitting and smiling.

"I thought I saw you," she smiled "Enjoy skipping I see?"

They stopped dead in their tracks and looked at one another until they all started throwing different explanations at her. Draco stopped as he saw her smile grow into a chuckle.

"What's so funny," he drawled.

"Slytherins explaining to a Gryffindor bookworm on why they were skipping," that shut everyone up "Oh and by the way I didn't know you were skipping, but your shocked faces said everything."

"Hermione!" Pansy launched herself at the girl and started tickling her and she tickled her back. Hermione was glad to have Pansy as a friend despite their differences from the beginning; she just couldn't live without this girl. Blaise stood back and watched his girl go in and out of the hoops like she was on a professional quidditch team.

"_Accio broom_!" he yelled and in a couple minutes his broom came into view and he jumped on. Draco got the idea and did the same thing. Once they were up in the sky with Harry and Ron they decided to play in on a game of quidditch while Hermione and Pansy stayed on the ground having their girl talk. They played for about 30 minuets before Draco waved Ron over and whispered something in his ear and nodded at the two girls who were waving for them to follow them into the castle.

"On the count of three," Draco nodded.

"Three!" Draco and Ron laughed as they picked up speed and started following their girls from behind.

Hermione turned around "Oh shit! Pansy run!"

They broke off into a sprint, but that wasn't a match to their brooms Draco and Ron dove and caught their girl at the end of their brooms, but regretted it as Hermione and Pansy let out an ear piercing scream. Draco grabbed Hermione and reassured her she was safe which calmed her down, but Ron was having more difficulty. The audience started to roar with laughter as they watched the scene before them. Harry was clutching his stomach while Blaise and Gin helped one another stay on their brooms.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"So now what Father we sit here and wait for Draco to come to us and then what," Samantha was irritated at the moment; she still could not get over the fact that her Father had let them go so easily.

"Shut up Samantha all you've been doing is whine!"

She threw Zach an evil look and was about to say something when Pettigrew burst into the door. "Master, the young Malfoy is coming Severus has just sent word!" he held up the letter to his Master who took it and examined it closely.

"Was this close?" he nodded "Then what made you think to open it?" he stood their still. Voldemort shook his head and reread the letter making sure it was correct and what his servant said was true the young Malfoy would be coming just like he had planned; now his plan was in action. He paced around the room feeling everyone's eyes on him, but continued on anyway. He had to get Draco on his side completely, but how.

"Master, I was just wondering how you're planning to get young Draco to join us he'll be putting on a show…" Pettigrew paused "It's not like you could erase his memory of that mud blood and his blood traitor friends," he laughed, but stopped once Voldemort spun around and laughed menacingly.

"Brilliant Pettigrew now go fetch me Snape I need him to make a potion for me," he smirked and caused his daughter to laugh.

"You're brilliant Father," she cocked her hip "Could I have him?"

"What better person to have other then him," she smiled "After all he is my heir and you my daughter."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Come on Hermione," Draco held out his arms "I just want a hug and then I'm off to go talk to my Father."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Hermione," his stomach turned as he lied to her "Now come on he's waiting for me."

She smiled and ran into his arms and he wrapped his arms around her tightly taking in the feeling and the smell of her hair 'Hmmm, I'm going to miss this,' he thought as he let go of her.

"Now hurry back because I want to show you something," she teased, ever since Draco and she had that one night Hermione couldn't help, but ask for it every night which Draco had no objection to at all. He smiled as he lifted her chin up and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Love you Hermione."

She smirked and turned around with her nose up in the air and he laughed. He loved it when she tried to act all tough towards him, but it hurt to know he wasn't going to be with her tonight or many nights after that. He sighed and made his way down to the Entrance hall he paused as it came into view taking note that his Father, Mother, Snape, Dumbledore, Harry, Ron and Blaise were waiting for him. He tried to smile at his Mother and everyone else, but his Mother just broke down crying into his arms Lucius pulled her back onto him and nodded at his son.

"Good luck son and I'm very proud of the way you turned out to be," he smiled and his Mother nodded in his chest which she pushed her self off and gave him a hug.

"We'll try to hurry on our end so this whole thing goes by fast, but please Draco be safe and DON'T trust them!"

"I know Mother I already know the plan. I'm going to act like my old self and pretend I know nothing of my Father's appearance here and I'm there to replace him for I feel like it was what Father wanted from me to do as his last request," she wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her son's cheek.

"Draco I'll be delivering you to the Dark Lord," Snape nodded as he stood by the doors now.

"Mr. Malfoy I must say you have changed a lot and I'm considering whether or not to put you into Gryffindor after this," Lucius cough and chocked "but as we all know it is not I who chooses the houses it is the sorting hat," Dumbledore bid Draco good luck and stood back. Harry, Ron and Blaise came next and stood silent for awhile until Ron spoke.

"So I guess…If we defeat the Dark Lord…It'll be he-who-is-a-ferret since you'll be the heir," the boys laughed, but it was a good laugh loosening up the tension and awkwardness.

"Watch out for Hermione and take care of yourselves."

"YOU take care of yourself and of course we'll take care of her we are her best friends after all," Harry clapped Draco on the back.

"What are you going to say about me?"

"That after you found out of the deaths of your Parents you turned your back on everything in general so he doesn't know what side you're on," he half smiled at Blaise.

"Take care Mate," he clapped Draco on the back and stepped back with Harry and Ron. He took one last look at everyone before turning to the entrance where Snape was waiting on him.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione was humming a love song on the way to her dorm which she danced into and sat on the couch not noticing the two girls sitting on the other one, but as she moved her head around to her humming she caught their movement and screamed.

"Calm down Hermione it's just Ginny and I," Pansy assured her.

"Oh hey," she paused "What are you two doing her?"

"We're here to comfort you," Ginny held her breath "Draco left tonight."

"No he didn't he's talking to his Father right now-" she paused "He lied to me didn't he," They nodded and she got up and looked out the window. She stood there over looking the grounds and there he was his platinum blonde hair getting smaller and smaller as someone led him towards the forbidden forest "I hate it when he does that," she wiped a tear away that was trailing down her cheek. Ginny and Pansy got up and came up and held her from behind.

"It'll be okay," Pansy said.

"Everything will work out fine," followed Ginny.

Hermione took in a deep breath and smiled "You both are absolutely right you know why" they waited "He's Draco Malfoy!"

They laughed as Hermione said it exactly how he would of if he was here. They talked and chatted awhile until the other boys joined them and one by one the boys trailed out leaving the girl there to stay with Hermione over night.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

They went deeper and deeper within the forest and Draco was growing colder he could even see his breath as he breathed it out. Snape hadn't talked to him at all since they had left the grounds, but he could no longer take she silence so when he was about to speak up Snape did instead.

"It's in that cave," he motioned for Draco to follow and went inside the dark cave. Draco took out his wand '_Lumos_,' he thought as his wand lit up on the other end he saw Snape pick up a piece of paper and held it out for Draco to touch and once he did it pricked his finger and pulled him into a spiraling hole that made him lose his balance just as his knees were about to give out Snape pulled him up and set him firmly on the ground.

"You act as if you have never traveled by portkey," he whipped his robes behind him and pushed open and old black door where light was illuminating the room. Draco followed suit eyeing the room closely there was a bunch of old pictures on the way, but he could not make out what they were of. They stopped at a door and Snape turned to him.

"He's waiting for you," he stepped back "I have some other things to do."

He turned and started to walk towards the dark hall way Draco stood in front of the door and just as he was about to knock the door opened up revealing Samantha. She smiled sweetly at him and stood on the side as she ushered him in.

"My Father's been waiting for you."

"Ah Draco," Voldemort turned around and faced the boy "So good to see you. What pray tell brings this wonderful visit."

"Ever since you told me about my inheritance of your status I decided to claim it for my Father would be honored if I was to take his place as your right hand man and your apprentice," he kneeled down on one knee before him "Will you have me Lord?"

"What about your precious Mud blood?"

"What about her," Draco stood up looking angry "The moment I found out of my Father's disappearance from my Mother I felt anger towards the Mud Blood for if I had just left her," he thought for a moment "Well she left me alone I would be right here standing next to my Father. My Father disappeared because of me…my selfishness," he bowed "Please forgive me Master. I will forever serve you."

"Oh Draco," Samantha cooed "I knew you would get some sense knocked into you," she circled around him and nodded at her Father.

"I suppose I'll accept your apology, but let's talk more over dinner, shall we?" he whipped his robes behind him as he walked out of the room. Draco got up and was bout to follow, but Sam pulled him back.

"Is what you say true," she looked him in the eyes "Because if it is a lie…I'll be the one to kill her," she laughed "Wait, I already am." She began to walk out, but Draco pulled her back and spun around and placed kiss on her lips and pulled away.

"Why bother with Mud when I have Pureness and clarity right in front of me," she smiled and kissed him again "After you," he opened the door and bowed his head. She smiled and followed the sound of her Fathers foot steps meanwhile Draco behind her was brushing his lips off with his hand. 'The things I do,' he thought as he entered a dining room that was more glamorous then his at the Manor. The table was 8 feet long and in three sections and above the three sections was a crystal chandelier hanging above the hard oak glossy table. There were table settings laid out at one end of the table. Draco noticed Voldemort sitting at the head and motioned for Draco to sit on his right and his daughter on the right of Draco. He heard the tapping of high heels hit the hard wood floor and looked up, there his aunt Bella stood smirking at everyone before her.

"Well if it isn't my nephew Draco," she seethed "Come to make peace?"

"I'm here to as the Dark Lord's heir," she turned to Voldemort who nodded his head "So I'd better watch your mouth if I were you, Aunt Bella," he mocked.

"Why you little-"

"Mother shut up!"

"You're going to let your daughter talk to me like that?"

"Why should I stop her or something," Samantha smiled "She stands up for family, her and Draco are cousins anyway, correct?"

'Cousin!?' Draco's mouth dropped 'I kissed my cousin…isn't that considered incest?'

"Please let's not talk about it," Sam knew what Draco was thinking for she too was thinking the same thing as well. She changed her mind about ever dating him now. They sat in silence until the Flints' showed up taking seats next to Lestrange and in came Snape with a pitcher and some wine glasses levitating behind him. He set the cups down one by one and nodded his head towards Voldemort as he watched on. Draco who was busy staring at Snape who was pouring wine in their glasses failed to notice Voldemort tip a vial of liquid into his cup, but everyone else noticed and smiled menacingly. Pettigrew stumbled into the room holding his wine glass in the air looking drunk decided to make a toast before dinner showed up on their plate.

"Cheer to Draco Malfoy successor for Lucy Malfoy _hiccup_ I am so glad you're here _hiccup_ because if you weren't we'd lose hope in defeating _hiccup_ Harry pott- hiccup potter and that damn _hiccup_ army of his!-"

'Lucy? He's definitely not in the right mind,' Draco laughed.

"Drink," Voldemort interrupted as he raised his glass and downed it, but glanced over at Draco who was eyeing his down. 'I can drink this everyone else has and their fine. Plus they wouldn't kill me they need me,' he started to put the glass to his lips and looked over at his professor that seemed to not have eye contact with him 'How odd and Mother told me not to trust them,' he set his glass back down with out drinking. Samantha was watching her Father and Draco closely and noticed how big her Father's eyes got when he had not drank. 'That must have that potion to rebuild his mind from scratch. So Father can make absolutely sure he's on our side,' she loved his evil ideas.

"Draco why didn't you drink…that's very rude," She said and Draco shook his thoughts of Snape and his Mother out of his head and picked up the glass and down it in one gulp. Just as the liquid touched the back of his throat thoughts started spilling threw his mind like a movie, but a blinding light was tearing it apart so it wasn't visible anymore. Draco shook his head trying to make the white light go away, but he couldn't he saw images of his Father holding Faith, but the light tore right threw them. 'What's going on?' He stood up and lost balance landing on his back on the ground.

"_I love you Draco," Hermione said._

Flash

_Everyone smiling as Ron and him had their girls at the end of their brooms._

Flash

"_We'll take care of her mate," Harry said_

Flash

"_Don't Trust them Draco," Narcissa said._

Flash

"_This is my promise to you that I will come back to you after this…" he said_

Flash

"_You look beautiful Hermione."_

Flash

"_It's in here in the cave."_

Flash

'_We're cousins!?'_

The memories started to erase themselves he tried his hardest to grab onto the one's of this brunette girl that seemed to always be smiling at him, but the more he held on the more the white light grew brighter and as the light grew brighter Draco passed out on the floor with everyone surrounding him. The last thing he heard was someone saying how the planned worked out perfectly.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Draco…" He stirred in bed lifting his head towards the sound he opened his eyes and they lay upon a girl that looked beautiful as the sun hit her hair "Father he's awake!"

Voldemort rushed to his side and smirked followed by the others who came over and huddled around the boy.

"Where am I?" Draco said.

"Draco we're in my bedroom," Sam said.

"Draco? Where am I? Who are you? What am I doing here!" he got up fast and Zach and his Father grabbed him by the shoulders to hold him down.

"Hold on boy! you just passed out," Flint sr. said.

"Someone explain to me what is going on!"

Voldemort nodded his head towards his them and excused himself out and went to go find Snape who was still sitting at the dining room table.

"I guess your little potion did work after all," he sneered "Now tell me what do now?"

"You teach him from scratch by using the imperious curse on him, it programs him…" Snape looked down he could not believe he and Dumbledore didn't see this coming. _Oblivious tu_ was a powerful potion it is a very strong memory potion and unlike the charm Lockhart used it was undetected and didn't have the person feeling dumb and confused after the programming of the person's new identity. Voldemort excused Snape's services for tonight and had him return back to the school where Snape would tell Dumbledore of his doings.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"I had to make the potion! If I didn't my cover would be blown and you know that!" Snape yelled at everyone in the room. Lucius was mad and thank heavens his wife was asleep for this argument. Dumbledore paced the room as Snape was sitting on a chair being interrogated by everyone wanting know what Draco's reaction was and how much of his memory was gone.

"It's completely gone…" he trailed "he didn't even know who he was when he woke up."

"Nothing at all…not even Hermione," Narcissa was standing by the door she heard everything "Severus…no," Lucius came behind her and held her close.

"It's going to be fine. We're going to find a reverse potion for it, right?" he looked at the two men.

"I'm afraid there is no potion to restore his memory let alone have him back to his normal self back before everything happened," Dumbledore sighed "He's going to be far worse then you ever raised him, Lucius."

"How? I tried everything to teach-"

"But you didn't have the potion-"

"I HAD HIM SINCE HE WAS A BABY!"

"Lucius stop," she held her husband back.

"The others are not to know of this just yet," everyone looked over at Albus "Severus you also told me they want Pansy Parkinson now…her parents want her to replace Zabini who he guesses is lost since his parent's death."

"Yes next time I got back I am to bring Parkinson," he sighed "This is getting out of our hands now."

"They don't know about Ron and Pansy?"

"I think his main focus was Draco and his Hermione… they still think Parkinson is heart broken after their break up."

"Very well I guess the group should know," he sat back behind his desk and wished everyone to leave him alone for the night. In all truth Dumbledore was out of ideas he had no clue what his next move should be to bringing down the Dark Lord.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Another chappy! Things are heating up!

Here are some things to think about:

_How everyone will take the news especially Hermione?_

_Will Harry ever defeat the Dark Lord or will he have to defeat Draco now?_

_Will Draco get him memory back and how?_

I want to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter

The princess wolf

Jenniemalfoy

atrum.angelus.forevermore.

redflamie

desidreams19

Isadora120

q8iya

lina mistress of elements

I wish you Happy Holidays everyone!

- Your Imperfection


	27. let's hope this works

Draco woke up the next morning bearing the most painful headache of his entire life; he sat up and shook his hair loose letting it fall over his eyes. He took in the room and remembers someone bringing him in here. He got up and looked at himself in the mirror as he recalled last night.

_"Imperio!"__ Voldemort yelled as he pointed his wand at Draco who stood in the middle of a dark room with all his followers watching on "Now repeat after me, I'm Draco Lucius Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy heir to the Dark Lord known as Voldemort. I come from pure blood decent. I hate Muggle borns and half bloods. I attend Hogwarts and I'm in Slytherin…"_

_The whole programming of his new mind took hours; Voldemort even took the liberty of passing some of his powers onto him._

_"I loathed the Gryffindors, and famous annoying Harry Potter, the Weasleys are the poorest wizards known in the world and Hermione Granger," he paused and lingered on " Is a mud blood, I'll bring her down," he smirked as he finished._

_"There you have it the new and improved Draco Lucius Malfoy," Voldemort stepped back and set down his wand as an ovation followed "Now I'm afraid, Harry Potter will die after all… along with the rest of them," he laughed menacingly along with the rest of his followers, but Draco just stood there in his own world. __That was only the break though after everyone laughed he picked up his wand again, this time passing some of his dark magic to Draco, this is what __made__ him b__l__ack out._

Here he was now standing in a room staring at his own reflection. There was a knock at the door and he waved his hand to open it. Samantha stood in the door way with a confused look on her face.

"Oh I thought you were gone I can come back later," she turned to leave, but he spoke up and told her not to worry. She came in and sat on her bed.

"What happened last night," he asked hoarsely.

"Well as my Father passed some of his powers on," she paused "You basically passed out."

That would explain his massive headache coming from the back of his skull; he rubbed at it. He looked around and took notice his cloak was laid over a chair so he pulled is over his shoulders and looked at himself again. Samantha watched him as he did this and he took notice.

"Where's Flint?"

"Umm…I'm not sure," she trailed off.

"Well stop looking at me like that, I'm your cousin!"

"Like I would even dare take the time to look at you," she spat and stood up.

"That's only because you know you wouldn't have the chance," he smirked as he walked passed her out of the room.

Sam stuck her tongue out at him and slammed the door; she needed to get ready for the day as well. Draco met Zach in the lobby, as he approached it he noticed the big painting hanging on the wall, it was Hogwarts.

"When do I get to go back?"

"I don't think you do mate," he clapped him on his shoulder.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"The reason I call everyone here is because …how can I say this nicely…were fucked."

"Severus!"

"What Narcissa it's true without Mr. Malfoy's memory what are we to do?"

The group sat there in front of Dumbledore, Draco's parents and Snape, but as everyone heard Mr. Malfoy they glanced at Lucius, who shook his head, which meant they were referring to Draco. Hermione sat there taking in the argument; all she wanted to know was that he was okay.

"I'll explain!" Everyone glanced over at Lucius "Draco has lost his memory due to a potion the Dark Lord decided to use and it deals with programming the victim by using the imperious curse," he took a big breath and started again "So we never saw this coming and now were stuck," he glanced over at Hermione who looked confused and this is when Snape took over.

"I have checked on Mister Malfoy and he's still alive, but has no recollection of ever being or with any of you Gryffindors," he glanced at Hermione "I'm sorry."

"So he's back to his old self," she spoke up.

They sat there in silence looking at one another everyone taking turns to glance at Hermione, which meant a yes. It was Narcissa who came over and pulled her into a hug, which earned her a weak smile.

"Another thing… Pansy you will be going with Snape to the liar. They want you to replace Blaise, so you'll be working next to Draco. Therefore you can be what Draco could not, our spy."

"Headmaster, I can't… I don't want to forget the person I am now. I LOVE being with Ron," she squeezed his hand. "What if they erase my memory, like they did him and…and program me to be back to my old self as well."

"Yes he is back to his Muggle born hating, pure blood loving sel-"

"Severus that is enough," choked Albus "That Ms. Parkinson will NOT happen to you. The reason they did that to Malfoy is because he was to be heir and you are not, plus he still thinks you're the old Parkinson, the one still wanting to be with him." At this Ron made a snorting sound, which caused a glare from Hermione.

She was just sitting their wrapped up in Narcissa's arms just listening in and making sure to take in every single detail she could get, but inside she felt like dying this was worse than their little fight they had, this was serious. He knew her as a mud blood and he hated her, she wiped the tear falling down her cheek as they discussed on.

'''''2 hours later + arguing time''''

"It's settled then," Stood Albus "Ms. Parkinson you are to leave with Severus in an hour."

"But-"

"Not Buts Ms. Parkinson the plan will work. I believe if we get Mr. Malfoy away from the liar he will fall back into routine-"

"I told you it won't work! The potion is too powerful!"

"Severus then what do you plan on doing," Lucius came in "We have to try something."

"Fine," he stood up "I'm going to take a headache potion by the time I get done brewing one and drinking it I expect you to be ready," he glanced over at Pansy and left.

"Pansy you'll be fine," Ron assured her "I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Harry and Ginny came over and hugged her. Hermione just watched on as her friends comforted one another as couples, she had no one by her side, and Narcissa had left with Lucius to tend to Faith. She sighed and got up that's when eyes were on her.

"Hey you alright," Blaise came over and put a hand on her shoulder "You know I'm here for you so is everyone else. Don't worry about Draco he'll come around."

"No need to lie to me Blaise," she paused "I'm fine…"

With that she bid Pansy good luck and left to her Heads common room, hoping to fall asleep and wake up from this insane dream. Everyone watched her leave and looked at one another.

"I'll go keep her company," Blaise left as he kissed Ginny on the forehead.

"I hope everything turns out just as Dumbledore discussed."

"What was it again?"

"Oh Pansy, pay attention this is important," Ginny sighed as the two boys looked at one another "You are to bring Draco to Hogwarts, like kid nap him sort of, but not exactly," she looked at the confused couple and then pushed Harry to sum it up.

"Okay here it is. Pansy you are to bring Draco here to Hogwarts and then the object is trying to get him back to his normal state, like back to loving Hermione," this made her pout.

"He really has forgotten her, huh."

"Yes."

"Harry…why can't you do it!"

"Because you need t-" Ginny interrupted Harry.

"Pansy you're doing it because he still thinks you hate us, meaning Gryffindors! Now stop being a baby and man up!"

Everyone looked at Ginny with their mouths open; she just glared at Pansy and walked out making her way to the Head's common room. Harry looked at Ron then Pansy.

"I'm just gonna…go fly," he looked over at Pansy "See you in a bit and be safe."

Ron and Pansy were left alone. He reached over and grabbed her hand, but she swatted it away.

"How can you just stand there and let your sister talk to me like that!"

"Pansy she does have a point. Just stop complaining and do your mission."

"Are you serious? You're taking her side instead of mine."

"Babe just chill out I understand you're scared and your converting you fear into anger, but-"

When he looked up all he saw no one around 'Wow she didn't even take the damn potion and she's acting like her old self.'

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Pansy and Snape arrived at the liar of the Dark Lord as she stepped in she took note there was a painting of Hogwarts to her right, she stopped and admired it. They kept walking until they stopped at a door with light coming from the cracks, Snape turned to her.

"Remember Ms. Parkinson act like your old self."

"Professor, I won't have to bear the Dark Mark, right?"

"No you missed out on your initiation due to your Mother's high pitch squeal when she found out your skin was to be tainted with the hideous Dark Mark," he rolled his eyes 'Damn those Parkinson's always getting what they want.'

He pushed open the doors and revealed a room with lounge chairs to the right side and a table of food to the left; she was in awe as she stepped in further. There was a fireplace with a black mantle surrounding it. This room was darkly decorated, but had an air of beauty to it. She smiled as her eyes landed on a platinum blonde haired boy, her smile didn't go unnoticed.

"Aw Pansy my dear he's all yours _again_," a women came behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Thanks Mother," she sneered 'This woman drives me crazy,' she thought as she turned around in her Mother's embrace "How have you been?"

"Very well, Your Father is somewhere around this dreadful place," she paused "I take it I should let you socialize with your prince," she held back a chuckle.

Pansy's Mother left letting her get closer to Draco as she got closer, someone stepped in front of her.

"Well well if it isn't Pansy Parkinson. Wealsey's girlfriend," Samantha cooed causing Draco and Zach to turn around and face them.

"Parkinson dating Weasel," Draco laughed "That's hilarious."

"Very," Pansy fumed, but kept her charade up "It was all a cover up geez Riddle I thought you were smarter than that," she walked passed her and hooked arms with Draco "Plus with Draco being himself again…he's all mine."

"I've been myself Parkinson, what are you playing at?"

"Nothing Draco," Zach and Samantha simultaneously answered.

"Come on Pansy let's leave these two," he cupped her hand in his and walked off. Draco led her out to the balcony. He looked up at the stars which were shining down brightly down on them. Pansy looked at him with mild interest 'I wonder if he still loves her,' she thought, but decided to question him.

"Draco," he lifted his eyebrows up at her waiting for her to go one "What would you say if I told you…Hermione Granger loves you."

"Granger?" he thought for a moment "MUDBLOOD?! Pansy you disgrace me with such a question," he stormed out leaving her to her own thoughts.

"I take it you ask if he even cared for Granger," Snape emerged from the shadows and she nodded "Like I said he's back to his old self."

"I just don't understand why would Dumbledore want him back at Hogwarts…he's not going to fall back to loving her," she paused "This is hopeless."

"Well Albus thinks if he has 'good' in his heart then something will happen which will trigger a reverse in his mind and counter re-act the potion."

"I see," she leaned over the balcony and laid her head on her hand "I hope this works."

The little dinner lasted throughout the night and Pansy made sure not to run into Draco, but on the other side of the room he did keep throwing her weird looks. She was to share a room with Samantha so she decided to head to bed early, but someone grabbed her and took her into another room.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione was sitting on the couch leaning her head on Blaise's shoulder and Ginny was the same on the other side. They talked for hours until Hermione passed out.

"Is she asleep?" Ginny asked as she got up and looked.

"Yeah," he smiled up at her "I guess I'm that good," she playfully hit him and held in her laugh.

The whole night Hermione was in silent tears, like they wanted to come out, but she wouldn't let them fall, she had to be strong. Blaise did his part by reassuring her everything would be okay and will work out in the end. Ginny came in to hold comfort her and make little jokes, but in the end she fell asleep peacefully.

"Let's go."

"Wait, I'll carry her up to her room," he lifted her body up and went to Draco's room and laid her down "Good night Granger."

"Night Malfoy."

Ginny watched the whole scene from the door way and felt a tear slide down her cheek and Blaise wiped it away.

"It's going to be alright," he whispered.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Draco! What do you think your doing!" She released herself from his grasp.

"Pansy there's something different about you," she sat on a bed.

"How so," he sat down next to her.

"You're not fawning all over me and calling me pet names," he paused and looked up at her "I kind of like it."

'Dear Lord, please don't tell me you finally going to fall for me,' she held her breath then stood up quickly "Look at the time Drakie I need to get my beauty sleep. It's not easy looking this good…wait I forgot for me it is."

"Drakie?" he walked closer to her "Stop pretending to be annoying," he leaned in and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'm not pretending," she whispered as he started to lean in "Are you going to kiss me?"

"Yeah I am," he leaned in, but Pansy backed away causing him to lean forward and stumble.

"Parkinson what the hell!"

"I'm sorry Draco…I just want our first kiss to be special," she smiled as the idea came to mind "Let's have it at Hogwarts."

Pansy turned around on her heel with a smile playing on her lips 'I love Ron,' she laughed inside 'I can't believe I turned Draco Malfoy down after all these years I've wanted him.' Draco looked confused, but decided to follow.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Wow! Long wait I know I know, but you still love me!

I wanted to give you a NEW CHAP to begin the NEW YEAR 2008!!!!

I hope everyone has a great year! I just hope and pray I keep to my resolutions this time haha. Thank you for all the reviews and thanks to Erica for pushing me to write this chapter (smiles) I hope you guys can take the time and read my new story 'The clique' tell me what you think please! Oh and can anyone help me find a story….it was in my faves, but I've seemed to have deleted it back accident…it's called H.I.M it stands for Hogwarts Instant Messenger and it was a wonderful story that I'd like to see if she ever updated, but I've lost it (tear) there are so many out there, but this one…Draco's Screen name was Dragonstar, but Hermione called him star…Please help me find it I really like it and recommend it to ya'll. Take care and have a HAPPY NEW YEAR

2008!!


	28. A hopeless infatuation

Hermione woke with a start as the sun hit her eyes she searched around for her wand so she could close her curtains, but knocked it off the table 'Great,' she glanced at the clock and decided to get ready for school. She took a bath and just relaxed. Her morning started out great she just hoped it would get better and better the day progressed. She dried her hair and put on her school robes. Her clock chimed 7am '30 minutes till class starts,' she headed down to breakfast. When she arrived she sat next to Ron and Harry who were across from Blaise and Ginny.

"Good Morning Hermione!"

"Morning Harry," she smiled at everyone "I feel pretty good today."

"That's good I guess you're getting over that fact that Draco doesn't remember falling in love with you or befriending any of us," Ron buttered his toast "Today will be a good day…it's not like my girlfriend is in the clutches of the Dark Lord..Nope not at all…"

"Ron," Hermione clapped him on the back "It's going to work out, I promise," Ron looked at her and pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks Hermione. I guess I'm losing it a little, huh."

"Come on," Ginny got up "Time for you guys to go to potions," she kissed Blaise and waved at the others. The rest of them made their way to potions.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Snape yawned as he entered the castle he had stayed at the lair longer then he had suspected, he waited on Pansy after dinner, but saw Draco pull her into a room so he left to chat amongst the others missing the little argument Draco and Pansy had that night, but everyone sure did hear it. He listened to his heels click on the floor until he heard the chattering of voices getting louder with every step he took until he stopped at his classroom door and pushed it open startling everyone inside.

"Wow he looks like shit," whispered Ron.

"Doesn't he always," Harry chuckled.

"Be nice," Hermione came in.

"Shut up three of you," Blaise smirked.

"How about shut up everyone!" Snape yelled "I have a killing headache so we'll be brewing a headache potion. Get the ingredients and start," Hermione raised her hand.

"Professor we did that 1st year," she looked disappointed.

"Like I care Ms. Granger," he drawled on "Now who is not in my class….I see Ms. Parkinson is here."

"No she's not," Ron got up and looked "I can wish though."

"Well Mr. Wealsey I've already seen he-" he smirked "There she is."

"I'm sorry I'm late Professor I had some personal issues to take care of," she started to walk towards the group, but Snape spoke up.

"Zabini and Parkinson, front row…NOW."

They followed orders and moved up front, back where their old seats were; before befriending the Gryffindors. Snape glanced around the room and at his roster.

"Mr. Malfoy I see is not here aga-"

"Correction professor," Draco interrupted as he stepped in and sat next to Pansy "I am here."

Hermione was shocked and so was the rest of the class. Since the condition of Draco was secret the whole school knew about it, how odd. She felt herself smiling uncontrollably next to Harry and Ron, she even giggled a bit. She just couldn't contain her happiness of just seeing him. He leaned back in his seat and smirked at Pansy who shook her head at him. Blaise kicked her under the table and gave her a look 'Are you flirting,' look and she just stared blank at him. 'Are you serious?' she looked back and he just shrugged his shoulders. Snape nodded approvingly at Pansy, impressed that she actually got him here. He repeated the task and started opening his book.

"Are you serious? We already did the damn head ache potion," Draco said as he kicked his legs up on his desk "I'll just pass, Professor."

"Very well Mr. Malfoy," The rest of the class gawked at Draco while he sat there playing off the usual Malfoy smirk. The class went by peacefully no one ended up doing the potion except for Hermione who worked with Neville. Once they were out in the hall way Hermione, Harry and Ron waited for the Slytherins. Draco led them out and didn't bother looking at any of them, but Pansy and Blaise stopped for awhile trying to talk quietly. Draco felt himself walking alone so he turned around, shocked that his buddies were having a conversation with the enemies, so he decided to walk back.

"Well isn't this sweet," everyone stopped talking and looked up "When did everyone becoming such good friends?"

"I'm just ordering Weasley here to do my homework for Ruins," Pansy thought fast and handed him a piece of paper "Better do it Weasel bee," she flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked next to Draco. Hermione stood there wanting to run up and hug him, but stopped when he threw her a cold stare.

"Malfoy," everyone looked at her and he turned back around "umm… Head's meeting tonight after dinner," she ran before he had a smart comment to return, thankfully she didn't hear him mutter mud blood beneath his breath.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Narcissa you and Lucius need to vacate to Hogsmeade I have rented a room for you two to stay at an Inn. Draco's here in the castle and I can't afford him to see you both with Faith. Voldemort's programmed him so he already thinks his Father is lost and his Mother a dead woman walking," Albus waved his wand and there things were packed "We must hurry!"

Narcissa cradled Faith against her as they made their way out of the castle, Lucius holding her by the waist into the carriage that waited. He thanked Albus for everything and he bid the couple fair well for now.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Ron,_

_Let me fill you in. My mission is done as you can see Draco is here, but I must tell you I he's into me, like __want__ to get with me. I'm flattered; hate to say it, but wow__ it shocks me after how bad I wanted him in the past__…wait what am I saying! I'm with Ronald Wealsey who I love so much, sorry babe. I must warn you he absolutely does not love Hermione so please take care of her I don't want her to get hurt by him and I believe if Draco was here, well his mind at least he'd want that too. So don't have her go running to him or anything. Also Blaise and I are not allowed to hang out with you Gryffindors a lot anymore Snape's orders which I believe are from Dumby. I'll write you later._

_Love you,_

_Pansy_

Ron folded up the piece of paper and looked up at Pansy who was laughing at something Blaise or Draco had said. Hermione looked over there as well wishing she could go over there and hold him. Dinner was uneventful, but ended and Hermione sat in the common room waiting for Draco. Pansy and Blaise were talking secretly to one another, but stopped once Draco had caught up. He threw his arms over both of them and looked over at Blaise.

"Do you mind if you can leave us alone for a bit," Blaise shook his head at Pansy and took off Draco's arm that was draped over his shoulders "Thanks mate," he pulled Pansy to him and smiled "So where's my kiss Pans."

"Draco…" she pushed on his chest "I don't like you, like that anymore," she paused "I'm in love with someone," she walked away leaving a shocked Draco. 'Pansy fucking Parkinson….just turned me down?'

Pansy smiled to herself as she felt Draco watch her leave, she just had to tell Ron this so she made her way up to the Gryffindor common room.

Draco walked into his the common room not even checking where he was sitting, which was next to a nervous Hermione, who took note that he looked down about something.

"What's wrong with you," she asked trying not to care.

"Don't worry about it Mud blood," Hermione's mouth dropped and she got up and wiped a tear 'ouch' she sniffed "Are you crying?" he was now facing her back.

"Don't be stupid Malfoy," she spat and turned back around "Here I am trying to be nice and there you are being a complete ass to me!"

"Well what else do you expect from me," he stood up "Run up and hug, kiss you, whisper how much I love you," he paused "I think not!"

"Shut up Ferret!"

"Make me GRANGER!"

"_SILENCIO!_"

Draco was enraged as he started to yell and nothing came out, he was like a fish out of water. Hermione couldn't help, but laugh. She pointed and laughed which made him open and close his mouth some more until he realize that's what made her laugh, he smirked and shut up.

"What Draco…can' talk?"

He looked up at her without his cold stare 'She said my name,' she put her hand to her mouth as she realized what she did. She waved her wand and took the spell off "Sorry."

He walked back over to the couch and sat down "Sooo…what about this Head's meeting?"

"Oh," she sat down "About that….I made that up. I just wanted to uh talk to you."

"About what," he snapped "I have better things to do than socialize with you."

He couldn't believe he was having a civilized conversation with Granger, who happened to have said his name. Hermione on the other hand continued trying to keep a straight face on, like she wasn't affected by the way he was treating her.

"Anything," she crossed her legs "First let's get whatever's bothering you off your chest," she smiled as she missed kissing it.

"Yeah okay like I'm about to confide in a creature like you. I'd rather talk to a house elf."

"Suit yourself you prat!"

'Maybe she could help me…after all she is a girl,' he watched her stand up and grabbed her hand. Hermione felt a surge of heat go through her whole body as he held onto her hand, she stared down at it then back into his silver eyes. Without even thinking she ran her hands through is hair and smiled, he pulled away.

"What was that!" he touched his hair "Now I have your germs," he pretended to puke which hurt her feeling so she began to walk away again "Wait!"

"What is it," she turned "Tell me now or never."

"I need your help," he paused and she lifted her eye brow up "Can you tell me to get Pansy back…It seems she's fallen in love with someone else."

'You've got to be kidding me!' she turned on her heel and ran out of the room.

"Was it something I said?"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Pansy sat on Ron's lap laughing at Ginny and Blaise argue about something stupid, but stopped once Hermione slammed the portrait door open, she looked around and spotted Pansy.

"YOU BITCH!" Hermione launched at her, but Ron held Hermione back "You made him fall for you again didn't you!" she started to cry.

"What are you talking about Hermione? I DON'T like Draco at all!"

"Yeah, but you knew he liked you Pansy and you didn't even care to warn me!"

Everyone stared at her each having mixed emotions about the situation Ginny felt like Pansy should have told her so she could've been prepared and the rest were boys; they didn't know much about emotions.

"I'm sorry Hermione," Pansy came closer "I really am I'm pushing him away, but he just doesn't want to stop."

"What am I going to do," she wailed as she collapsed into Pansy's arms "He's asking me to help him get you back…"

Everyone smiled as she said this and she noted this "What are you guys smiling at?"

"Well Hermione isn't that how you guys started off?"

Ginny giggled as she said this and so did everyone else. Hermione was feeling pretty good about the situation now. She chatted for hours until she felt herself getting tired, she said her good nights and headed out.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Draco sat in the common room wandering why she ran out, after about 1 minute thinking about it he decided to read. Hours passed by and he started feeling his self fall asleep, but woke up once he saw Hermione step into the room.

"Back so soon?"

"Shut up Malfoy," she sat across from him "I'll help you."

"I knew you would," he got up "Well we'll talk tomorrow."

"Aren't you going to ask what I want out of this?"

"No," he looked at her face "Fine damn it, what would you like?"

"I want you to respect me….no name calling or anything else," she stuck out her hand and he looked as if he was about to puke as they shook it.

"Your ideas better work Granger."

She smiled and headed up to bed "Where are you going," she turned around and realized she was heading to his bedroom, the room she's been sleeping in. She smiled sheepishly and headed to her room after she bid him good night.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The days passed by and every attempt Draco did to pursue Pansy, never worked out and he was getting frustrated while Hermione sat back and laughed as she watched on every day. Draco was getting aggravated with her each passing moment until he couldn't take it anymore.

"I think your giving me wrong advice!"

"Now why would I do that," she scoffed "I want you to be happy."

"Whatever Granger."

"Hermione, call me Hermione please," he looked up at her and nodded.

"Her…Herm…Hermio-"

"Oh come on! If I can say Draco then you can say Hermione."

"Yeah well I'm not obsessed like you are with me so it's a little hard on my end," he sneered.

"If only you knew," she sighed. She missed him being HER Draco yes it killed her to see him try and woo Pansy, but it was better talking to him then not talking to him at all at times she would accidently touch his hand just to feel the warmth surge through her body. Draco on the other hand felt really awkward about the way she was acting, he noticed the ring on her finger and couldn't help, but think that would be the type of ring he'd give his girl. He didn't think of Granger as a friend, but an acquaintance. Ron and Pansy were hiding every moment they saw Draco. One time Pansy shoved Ron into a broom closet once she saw Draco coming. Harry, Blaise and Ginny had to pretend to argue with each other whenever he would pass. This memory loss was making everyone suffer. One day Blaise decided to talk to him.

"Hey Draco," he clapped him on the back as he sat next to him at lunch "Tell me…How are things."

"Not good at all. The Dark Lord's furious with me leaving, but oh well what he is going to do…kill me? I think not, after all I am his heir. How's Pansy… is she coming around," he looked up as he watched her enter with Ron "And what's up with that stupid smile Weasley has whenever he's around her, it's frustrating!"

"I have no idea."

"Anyways what's up with you? The Dark Lord's been on the lookout for you."

"I've heard, but I'm just hanging low…let me be 'Lost' to him."

"It don't matter to me just don't go all Gryffindor on me and date a Wealsey," Blaise chocked on his juice.

"Hey guy," Pansy sat down "What's your plans for this fine day since classes were called off early."

"How about we go out for a picnic," Draco smiled "Beautiful day."

"Draco why can't you just accept a no?"

"It's never happened to him," Blaise cut in "So now he has to prove himself that he can get it now."

"Oh shut the fuck up both of you I can get anyone I want and fuck you Parkinson for not taking this," he pushed his chest out and they both laughed "Plus the chase is getting old." At this Pansy and Blaise caught each other's eyes.

"I know a challenge," came Pansy which got Draco's attention "Get Granger to fall for you."

"That's a bad idea!"

"Thank you Blaise," he looked at Hermione "I'd rather date a hippogriff."

"If only you knew," Pansy laughed into her goblet which Blaise caught.

"Well since I'm done chasing you care to tell me who you're in love with," he asked Pansy.

"I'm not telling you," she got up and made her way out of the hall "It must be someone she's ashamed of."

"Maybe…yes…Maybe No," Blaise received a 'what the fuck,' look.

"Wouldn't it be easier to say maybe?"

"Shut up Draco. I'm going for a walk."

"Fine everyone just leaves me," He sat there taking in his surroundings and landed on a pair of brown eyes looking back at him, he nodded and got up waiting for her to follow. In a matter of seconds there she was standing in front of him smiling.

"Any luck at breakfast?"

"No I call it quits after all I am Draco Malfoy, why bother chasing after one girl when I can have anyone else."

She laughed and made her way passed him "Where are you going?"

"I, Hermione Granger, am going on a walk around the lake," she paused "Care to join?"

"I guess I'll come."

Together they walked out onto the grounds and over by the lake. At first it was all silence no one said a word, but Draco decided to talk.

"So how are things with you and Weasel?"

"Excuse me," she questioned "Oh Ron and I. We're not dating."

"That's a shock."

"Yeah," she laughed "I'm with someone else."

"Really," all of a sudden he felt like prying "Who would this someone be?"

"Draco you don't know…" she waited "It's you duh we've been going at it for awhile you've just drank a memory loss potion and you don't remember anything," Draco stopped walking and looked at her "I'm kidding," she sighed. She wanted to tell him the truth, but she just couldn't.

"I'm with Krum…."

"I knew it!"

"Yeah…"

They came upon a rock by the lake and she took a seat remembering the first time Draco tried to tell her he had fallen for her, which he technically did. Draco on the other hand thought Hermione's little joke was pretty funny, but as he glanced at the young girl sitting on the rock with the sun shining down on her chestnut hair and fair skin. He couldn't help, but wish it was true.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I know how I want this story to end now… I'm so happy, but yet sad. There are probably 2 more chapters left to my story and I want to thank everyone for their reviews and help. The next chapters are pretty good I am so excited!! I'm off to work so I hope when I get back there are plenty of reviews egging me on to write more, honestly without you guys I'd stop. (Smile). Ta ta for now loves! Also I hope everyone had a safe New Years!

Your Imperfection.


	29. Fallen

"So is everything going as planned," he nodded "Very well and your situation with the Mud blood?"

"She's starting to trust me I guess…"

"Well I don't want you to guess! I want you to KNOW she bloody trusts you!"

"Why is it so important for her to trust me," he thought "Is there something I need to know about me and her?"

"No not at all I have told you everything you needed to know about your life."

"Why are you acting as if you programmed me or something," he was getting irritated.

"Listen this is what I want you to do I want you to bring the group to the graveyard. Harry Potter will die tonight."

"That's what you think. He always out does us somehow," he concluded.

"Why don't you just go back up to the castle and do what you're told."

"Stay out of this Flint JUNIOR," he seethed "This is between our Lord and I."

"Go back to the castle and just make sure EVERYTHING goes as planned," he threw one last glance at the boy and apparated on the spot. The boy grunted and did what he was told and returned to the castle.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione sat in the common room it's been about a couple of weeks since Draco returned and she hasn't yet even tried to touch him after that little incident with her running her hands through his hair. They were on talking terms, which was alright; he still called her names and teased her in the halls. Every Slytherin was glad to have this Draco back, their original leader. Draco on the other hand kept thinking about the little joke Hermione had said out by the lake. About him and her being a couple until he had drank some potion. For some reason the thought just kept coming into his head. He strolled outside onto the Quidditch field and was about to push off until he saw Blaise and decided to walk towards him, but stopped short as a red headed girl jumped up into his open arms. 'What is going on,' he decided he would get to the bottom of this.

"Blaise, stop I swear," Ginny laughed as he tickled her again.

"Say it," he laughed as he continued.

"Never!"

"Fine," he let go of her and started to walk away and froze in his tracks as he noticed Malfoy getting closer he was about to stop Ginny, but it was too late once Draco was next to Blaise she decided to say it.

"I love you Blaise Zabini forever and ever!" she spun around with the biggest grin on her face, but was replaced by the most embarrassed face ever. Draco smirked at this and Blaise was about to say something, but Draco got to her first.

"Pity you have to waste such a strong word on a Slytherin boy who can get so much better then you."

"Malfoy," Ginny seethed she did not like where this was going. In the distance Pansy pulled Ron and Harry over and pointed in their direction and started sprinting over. Hermione was entering the grounds, but looked over by the lake 'No Draco,' she sighed, but the movement of the trio caught her eye and decided to head that direction. When the quad arrived Draco was on the ground underneath Blaise, fighting with one another while Ginny stood by watching.

"I tried to stop them!"

"Ginny what happened," Harry launched for Draco trying to pull them apart.

"Malfoy insulted me and Blaise tried to refrain from hitting him and he was doing a good job. Until he said I was almost as low as a….a….Mud blood," she trailed off. Pansy and Hermione came over and comforted her. Ron who was holding Blaise back let him go and they both launched at Draco. Harry fell back with Draco on top and couldn't move for they were laying hits on the person on top of him.

"Stop it Ron," Pansy ran over and tried to pull Ron off. Ginny did the same with Blaise. Draco got and looked down at Harry who was getting helped up by Hermione.

"What is wrong with everyone?" He stormed off, but Ron and Blaise tried to reach for him but were pulled back by their girls.

"What a day," Pansy laughed "This I find pretty funny," everyone looked at one another and laughed, it was weird fighting with a Draco who had no clue he was actually on their side now. Hermione watched Draco walk away, but noticed Daphne Greengrass come up to him as he put an arm around her waist while she ran her hand over his face trying to get the dirt off. Everyone looked at what she was looking at.

"Yeah they've been 'talking'," Pansy spoke.

"I don't care," Hermione looked away "He doesn't even know about us."

She walked back up the castle walking right past Malfoy and Greengrass, but she didn't notice the look Draco gave her.

"Draco how about we go out to dinner or do something tonight," she pushed her body up against him.

"Actually," he pushed her off "I have someone else to attend too," he started off towards Hermione and caught her before she reached the door.

"Hey."

"Hey," she was shocked "Draco…"

"Let's go do something," he still had her hand in his "Follow me."

"Why would I want to go with you," but he didn't hear she was just getting dragged long.

Draco led her back to the pitch making sure not to say anything smart to the group who was still at the pitch. Harry and Ron gave Hermione thumbs up signs and she just shook her head. Draco walked right over to his broom and mounted it patted the spot behind him.

"Come on Granger," she looked at him "Hermione, please ride with me."

"No I hate flying," she turned and started to walk off.

"I thought you trusted me," she froze was this HER Draco talking "Come on I won't let anything happen to you."

"Fine Malfoy I'll Fly with you on one condition!"

"And that would be…"

She hesitated, but said it in one breath "You have to kiss me at the end," he stood there jaw dropped and eyes out.

"Are you serious? No way!" he started to kick off, but then remember what his Master had said to him he needed Granger to trust him "Fine," he motioned to the spot behind him and she climbed on right has he kicked off making her grab onto him a little too hard.

"Sorry," she yelled in his ear.

"It's fine, but does this mean you trust me?" he smirked.

"Draco I've always trusted you," she smiled into his shoulder as she laid her head on him.

He wiped the smirked off his face and smiled. Why was she acting like she was in love with him. Inside he wanted to hurry up and land so he could kiss her, but in his mind he felt disgusted.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Master the plans are ready for tonight; everyone will be ready for their arrival," Pettigrew clapped his hands excitedly.

"Stop acting like a little girl," Samantha laughed "But then again little Pettigrew does dress like one," Zach snorted at this. Voldemort smirked at his daughters comment.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Wow that was some ride!"

He watched her spin around with her eyes closed head up towards the sky. He then noticed how beautiful she looked. He loved how fun she could be and daring. 'What is wrong with me? Granger daring and fun,' he shook his head. She stopped spinning and faced him.

"So where's my kiss," she pouted. Right now she felt like she had her Draco back and hoped nothing would ruin this feeling.

"Oh about that kiss," he cleared his throat "Is it going to be a peck or…a…a-"

"Peck geez I'm not going to ruin you," she rolled her eyes.

He put his arms around her waist to bring her closer to him. He moved a piece of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Ready?" he smirked and she smiled and closed her eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her gently, but when he decided to pull away he found himself glued to her lips. He wanted more and kissed her deeper, she moaned a little letting her lips part and Draco's tongue enter sensually. She allowed herself to think of the past and how much they were in love and that's what Draco felt in that kiss, love. '_Draco. Draco. Draco_.' he pulled away and looked into her brown eyes seeing the stars in them and kissed her again '_Draco the plan Draco. It's night now. Draco…_' He pulled apart and mentally slapped himself '_She's a mud blood!_' he kept his cool and now acted like his 'Old self' after taking tips from what his Lord had to him to do. 'Okay hold her hand,' he reached down and took her hand in his '_Check. Now find the others. Check_.' He glanced up and noticed five heads bobbing towards them with the biggest smiles on their faces. He put on his fake smile as well.

"Hermione," Pansy squealed "Draco! It's nice to have you back."

"Yeah sure is," he was confused, but kept it up "I have some place to take Hermione, but I decided to turn it into a group thing."

Blaise looked over at Ron and Harry while the girls were around Draco.

"Do you think he's up to something?" Harry asked.

"No we should be glad he's back and now I have a feeling he's going to take us to dinner," Ron's stomach roared as he joined the girls.

"I'm with you Harry this just seems a little out of place," he caught Draco's eye and noticed his evil glint "Where ever he takes us we've got to be prepared."

"I agree. Wand," Harry asked and Blaise showed his "Alright and I know Ron has his. Let's go."

They joined the rest of them. Draco led them towards Hogsmeade, but stopped as they reached the barrier. Lying on the floor was a mug and everyone eyed it.

"Portkey?"

"Yes Ginny, You are the smart one," Draco tapped her on the nose and instructed everyone to grab onto it, but Blaise and Harry did not.

"Draco where exactly are you taking us?"

"Don't worry about it Blaise," he smirked "Just grab a hold."

"Everyone let go! This doesn't feel right," yelled Harry everyone was about to let go but Draco grabbed Harry and Blaise's hand and set them on the mug. Everyone felt the tugging sensation happening at their centers and collapsed once they hit solid ground. Harry and Blaise recoiled off the ground and pulled out their wands. Hermione backed into Draco and he held her into his arms.

"Draco I'm scared," she breathed "This is a graveyard."

"Draco what are you playing at!" Pansy screamed.

"I know, where's the buffet?" Ron asked.

"Ronald stop being so daft! He brought us to a damn grave yard!" Ginny was angry, she pulled out her wand eyeing the place. There were tombstone and coffins around them, but they happened to be in the clearing. Harry and Blaise pointed their wands at Draco now.

"Harry!" she looked over at Blaise "Put your wands down!"

"Hermione get away from him!"

Draco started to laugh "What Potter afraid?"

"Draco tell them you're good and that you love me," she put her arms around him, but he pushed her away, too strong, which caused her to fall on the ground.

"In love with you Mud blood. Never," he mocked.

Harry and Blaise ran up and jabbed their wands into his throat as he kept laughing "What are you going to do kill me?"

"No," Blaise looked over at Harry "What are we going to do."

Harry was about to answer, but found himself grabbing at his scar letting his wand fall to the ground. Ginny came into his place and jabbed her wand at Draco. Pansy was tending to Hermione who was shocked and hurt.

"Draco how could you?" she sobbed "I thought you had your memory back!"

"Memory?" he stopped laughing and looked at her, but then re focused on the person coming up behind her.

"Bravo, Bravo," Voldemort clapped "_Expelliarmus__!" _Everyone's wands flew from their grasps "I must say Draco you are becoming quit the heir," he laughed. Every one of his Death Eaters was coming out from behind the coffins and tomb stones. Samantha had a skull in her hand and threw it at Pansy, who sneered at her as she missed.

"Father I want Parkinson to be mine."

"Parkinson?" he looked at the girl "You out of everyone chose to be friends with them! I am so ashamed," he moved out of the way and let her parents view her.

"Pansy," her Mother croaked.

"Lord I beg you not to have your daughter have her. I'll deal with her when we get home," Her Father trying to sound tough.

"No I think I will now," Sam pulled out her wand "Crucio!"

Pansy screamed in pain as she fell to the ground Ron ran over and tried his best to protect and shield her from the curse.

Draco on the other hand stood next to the Dark Lord and watched on. Harry was on the ground trying to get to Pansy and Ron. Blaise was crouched next to Ginny who seemed to be wishing this was just a dream. Hermione was staring back at him 'What?' he kept staring at her looking at the hurt and betrayal in her eyes.

"Draco fetch me the Mud Blood," he walked over and grabbed her arm and held her tight "Now Draco I want you to put her over there by Potter," he did as told.

"Now Harry Potter are you ready to die tonight?"

"Never," Harry launched himself at Voldemort and knocked his wand out of his hands. Harry tired to grab it, but failed as Pettigrew retrieved it and handed it back to its rightful owner. He looked at the group pathetically "Any last words before I kill every one of you?"

The Death Eaters hushed as Hermione stood up and swallowed "You're going to have to kill us first before you even touched Harry," Blaise stood up and so did Ron.

"Ah Zabini, I knew you were always the weak on when it came to light and Dark."

"Well that's because the light will always win!"

"You can't touch Harry!" Ron stepped forward.

"Well of course I'm going to kill you first, but wait" he looked over at Draco "Why don't we start things off with a bang. Draco I want you to Crucio Ms. Granger here."

Draco took out his wand and pointed it at Hermione, but Ginny stepped in front of her "Ginny stop if Draco wants to curse me he can," she pushed her to the side "After all this ring doesn't mean shit now," she took the ring off her finger and threw it at him. Draco smirked and sent the curse flying at her. She whipped out her wand and sent the spell flying towards him, but it just knocked him to the ground.

"You have to mean it Granger!" he yelled.

"I can't hurt you," she sobbed "I'm still in love with you Draco Malfoy and I'm so sorry for throwing your promise ring somewhere," she collapsed to her knees and started looking for it. Draco was speechless, she loved him. When? He then remembered the remark she made by the lake, it was true wasn't it. Voldemort laughed as he pointed his wand at Hermione. Harry who was behind him now was searching around for his wand everyone was so concentrated on the couple so he had decided to look for it. Just as he found it he stood up and yelled the killing curse.

"I guess I'll be the one to start thing off with a bang. AVADA KEDAVRA!" the spell shot out at Hermione who closed her eyes. At that same moment Harry's curse hit Voldemort square in the back, he had time to turn around and see his killer.

"I guess it is you Tom who will be dying tonight," Harry said as the Dark Lord fell dead onto the ground. Just as he hit the ground all his Death Eaters and daughter apparated leaving the group shocked. Harry smiled at Ginny and Pansy who were with Blaise and Ron, but then everyone heard Hermione's cries as they turned to her, she held Draco in her arms.

"Draco! Please come back!" she sobbed. Harry kneeled next to her and pulled her into him.

"Shhhh! Hermione's it's going to be okay…" she sobbed harder "He's in a better place."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I'm crying! That was intense, for me. I couldn't get the battle scene the way I would've liked, but I really loved the way J.K did it so0o0oo. I hope everyone still enjoyed it.

**ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT**. (tear)

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!! I will give everyone a shout out in my last chapter. You hate my cliffy….I know, but just pray Hermione will be fine… Please stick to my story remember it's not over!!!

Wish me luck! I have a job interview today at Ramada Plaza beach resort. I'm so excited!

Your Imperfection


	30. The end

Hermione sat in Dumbledore's office with the rest of the group, it was the next day after the battle and they had re told the story over a hundred times, each hating the part about Draco. Pansy and Ginny had no clue what Hermione was feeling so all they could do was comfort her. Ron, Harry and Blaise supported the girls. Every single time Hermione closed her eyes all she could see was Draco diving in front of the killing curse for her. 'He loved me enough to sacrifice himself for me,' she sobbed into her hands.

"Alright I think I've gotten all that I need," he looked over at her "Ms. Granger, would you like to talk, privately?"

She shook her head no and stood up. The rest did the same, but Dumbledore motioned them to sit back down as they all watched her walk out of the office.

"She needs time to herself right now," he sighed, but the twinkle in his eyes was brighter then they have ever been.

"Umm…what did Snape do with the body," Harry asked as everyone glanced at him.

"That Mr. Potter cannot be answered," he got up and exited out of the room.

"That man-"

"Irritates the hell out of me with his answers," Ginny finished Harry's sentence. The group sat there in silence until Pansy's sobs interrupted it. Ron pulled her next to him and rubbed her back.

"It'll be okay."

"No it won't! Draco's dead Ronald," she stared at him "Hermione's in the worst pain anyone could ever be in right now."

Ginny started sobbing as well "Oh Draco come back," Blaise was trying to choke back his tears now, Draco was after all his best friend who introduced them to one another. Pansy thought about all the times Blaise and him would trade off girlfriends and laughed inside. Harry and Ron couldn't help, but miss his smart remarks. They would give anything to be called any horrible name by him right now.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione pushed open the castle doors and light fled onto her face lighting up the tear stains on her cheeks, automatically she looked over by the lake for him and to her sadness he wasn't there 'Stupid thought Hermione'. She slowly walked over there taking in all their memories they've had together, all coming at her at once…

_"She's Jealous because she thinks a Mud Blood is prettier __than__ her and she can't have that, but I keep telling her that she is, I wonder why I ever told her that" Draco trailed off._

_'Did he just say I was pretty?' Hermione started to smile and Draco noticed this._

_"No Granger you are not pretty to me!" She frowned and they sat in silence._

She smiled, and then another one came…

_"What Granger can't take your eyes off me, can you?"_

_"No I can't."_

_"And why would __that be, Granger" He lifted his eye brows at her as he thought some pretty interesting thoughts crossing his mind. As she leaned closer he could feel her lips slightly brush against his ear. Quivers went down his spine before she finally spoke up._

_"Your zipper's undone."_

She laughed a little, but sobbed also, those were just some of the memories she had with him. Her favorite was Valentine's Day…

_He held her close__ around her waist kissing her lightly on the lips._

_"Ferret," she smiled._

_"Yes my bookworm," he laughed._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you."_

'I miss him,' she sat on the rock where he fell for her and sobbed some more as she relived that memory. Draco was her everything and with him gone she felt like she had nothing else to live for. 'Hermione don't think that! Draco would've never have wanted you to think such things. You have your family and friends to live for.' She gazed across the lake and curled her feet up to her body and let her tears poor. Meanwhile Lucius and Narcissa were just standing outside the doors looking at her.

"Poor girl," Narcissa sobbed.

"I know," Lucius held Faith and his wife "I know."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The days flew by and soon it was graduation day and everyone at Hogwarts was running around getting their gowns on, it had been 3 days ago when they held the memorial for Draco. Many tears were shed that day, but today everyone pushed all the sadness away for this fine glorious day for all the students, it was after all Graduation. Hermione was seated at the front and the head boy's seat remained empty with just the Slytherin crest on it. Everyone stood up as Dumbledore addressed the students.

"My fellow students and teachers another year has ended, but lives are just now beginning I am proud to present this class to their family and friends who are joining us today with Voldemort gone there is no need for extra protection or people living in fear," he nodded to Hermione who stood up next.

"Hello my fellow students I'm your Head girl Hermione Granger," _Silence_.

"Go Hermione!" Pansy yelled which caused her to smile.

"I just wanted to say…" she looked at Draco's chair and blinked back the tears "I am very proud to have known all of you and even the ones I've never really hung out with probably know me by the Gryffindor book worm," many Slytherins sniggered "And others no me by other names," _silence_ 'Get a grip Hermione. You're acting so stupid,' she thought to herself. She was at loss of words without Draco by her side.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Hermione's getting mutilated up there," Ron tried not to look for he was feeling her embarrassment "I mean come on…It mustn't be that hard."

"Ronald! Hermione's up there trying to make her head girl speech without Draco and as you can tell she's suffering and I bet you're not helping with that ridiculous look you keep giving her," he looked at Pansy and straightened out his face.

"Your right Pansy," he pulled her closer to him "I love you."

Ginny and Blaise kept their focus on Hermione everyone could tell this was hard on her. Blaise grabbed Ginny's hand has her speech came to an end. Ginny looked up into his eyes, but caught a glimpse of platinum blonde hair, but to her disappointment it was just Lucius.

"Ginny…"

"Blaise."

"I want to get married," he smiled.

She smiled as well and began to over look the crowd. She was going to graduate next year…she whipped her head around.

"WHAT!?"

He started to laugh "It's not a proposal or anything I just wanted to let you know I plan on marrying you when you graduate next year." She kissed him hard on the lips and giggled.

"If someone told me back in my 1st year I'd want to marry Blaise Zabini, Slytherin, and Draco Malfoy's best mate. I'd slap the shit out of that person for saying such thing, but now I'm happier than ever with you." He pulled her into a kiss as everyone threw their hats into the air. Ron grabbed Pansy and kissed her and Cho and Harry did the same. Cho came in for graduation day. Hermione looked over her class wearing their black graduation gown with the Hogwarts crest on the right side and their grad caps on with the tassel being the color of the house they belong too. She caught her friends sharing sweet kisses as the hats were being thrown and at that moment she looked up at the Malfoys who were smiling brightly at her with Faith propped up waving at her with her Father's help. She smiled back and waved, she scanned the crowd again to find her parents trying to come towards the stage.

"Mum! Dad!"

Her mother engulfed her into a big hug "Hermione we are so proud of you!"

"Really even after my horrible speech," she sighed "I've gotten everything right in Hogwarts, but I ruin the most important thing of all…Graduation."

"Oh Hermione stop it," her dad pulled her in "You were great, love."

"You both are just saying that because you're my parents."

"No I think their saying that because you truly were great," Lucius came along with his family.

"Thanks Mr. Malfoy," she turned around "Mum Dad I want you to meet the Malfoys," Her parents extended their hands and shook.

"Pleasure to meet you…I'm very sorry about your loss," her mother said which Hermione couldn't believe she said.

"Oh it wasn't really a loss," Narcissa bounced Faith up and down "This is Faith."

'Not a loss? Draco was their damn son,' Hermione thought.

"Awe she is so adorable!" Hermione's mother held her hands out and Narcissa handed Faith over. While the Fathers just looked on, Hermione left them to get acquainted with one another while she searched for her friends. Harry found her first and led her over by the seats where the rest of them were.

"Hermione!" Ginny and Pansy threw their arms around her.

"Your speech was amazing!"

"Really Ginny, what did I say?"

"Well you congratulated us on graduating and wished us luck in the future," Pansy said as she pulled her over. "Hermione stopped thinking about it. We're out of school! Time to start our lives out in the big world!" Ron grabbed her outstretched hand and twirled her around.

"Hermione you were great," she rolled her eyes "I'm serious."

"Really Ron then why were you looking at me like you were the one giving the speech and boy did you look like you were getting hit by the cruciatus curse," Everyone started to laugh.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

In the distance Snape, Dumbledore, the Grangers and Malfoys stood their glancing up at the happy crowd. Dumbledore turned to Snape.

"So how's Draco?"

"He's good," Snape came "I checked on him earlier."

"What do you mean Draco….How's Draco?"

Narcissa and Lucius smiled at one another "Our son isn't dead…He was recovering," Lucius spoke. The Grangers stood there taking in the shocking news and were happy, but then they remembered Hermione's pain.

"How could you keep this from her?" Mrs. Granger waved towards Hermione "She's been crying her eyes out ever since the day it happened!"

"Draco gave us orders. He didn't want her to know," Snape sighed "Draco was to be the Dark Lord's heir. He got tricked into taking a powerful forgetful potion. He went through several tests to make sure he wasn't on the light side and when he was sure Draco wasn't faking the potion he transferred some of his powers into the boy. When Draco dove in front of that killing curse for Hermione it was because he was in love with her. Love I guess does concur all, but when he got hit by Voldemort's killing curse instead of hurting him the curse just pulled out all of Voldemort's power back into his body. Thus making Draco hit the ground with such force knocking him unconscious leaving everyone thinking he was dead and left Harry to kill Voldemort."

"I'm not sure I get it. Why wasn't Draco harmed I mean he DID get hit by the killing curse, am I right?" Mr. Granger held onto his wife.

"Yes he did, but instead of it killing him it lifted everything dark inside him out included his memory loss, he's back to normal, and Harry had killed him..." Lucius came in.

"Yes by the time his spell hit Draco he was already dead making the spell weak," Snape sighed "YOU MUGGLES ARE SO IRRITATING!" He stormed off.

"Don't mind him," Albus laughed "He's just sad to see his favorite year leave."

"So when will Draco tell Hermione?"

"That I do not know, but I have a feeling he'll show up soon," he smiled at the Malfoys and Grangers and made his way back inside followed by the rest.

Hermione smiled and laughed while her friends talked about their future. Ron and Pansy were planning to move to Paris since she inherited the Parkinson Manor after her parent's disappearance. Harry and Cho were going to travel the world. Blaise and Ginny were just going to be back and forth between Blaise's Manor and the burrow. Hermione sighed as she looked across the lake wondering what she and Draco's plans would've been. Ginny beamed up at everyone before she spoke.

"Blaise said he wanted to get married after I graduate…what you guys think!" She wrapped her arms around his waist while he pulled her in and kissed her forehead.

"Well he has to get by dad first," Ron chided in.

"We think that's wonderful Ginny, Congrats."

"Congrats aren't in order yet Potter I haven't popped the question it's just something that's been on my mind," Blaise smiled.

"Hermione…what will you be doing?" Cho asked making everyone now turn their attention to Hermione.

"I don't know," she whispered "I think I'm going on a walk. You guys can go enjoy the feast without me, I'll be fine, I promise."

Harry and Ron threw her a worried look, but led the group inside while she made her way over to the lake, sitting on the rock she began to think about the future. For some reason she felt extremely sad when Ginny mentioned getting married. She always felt like it was her and Draco who would've been the first.

"Oh Draco I wish you were here," she said as a tear fell down her cheek "I miss you Ferret."

"I miss you too bookworm."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Harry and the rest ran into the Malfoys and Granger's who were arching their necks trying to see something so they did the same.

"NO WAY!" Ginny yelled.

"I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD," Pansy began to run back, but Ron pulled her back.

"Let them be for a little bit, alright," Ron smiled.

"How is it possible Mr. Malfoy?"

"Your Potions professor could explain better," he pointed them towards Snape.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione jumped as she heard the voice respond.

"Very funny Blaise, but you can't be my Draco so just stop," she laughed.

"Okay then how about you settle for the real Draco."

Still not turning around "Just stop it was cute at first, but…"

"Granger!" she whipped her head around and found herself staring at…

"Malfoy, There's no way you're alive? I saw you die! This isn't a funny game. HARRY! RON!" she began to panic "Why would anyone play such a cruel joke on me," she began to cry."Hermione stop no need to cry over me," he knelt down and beside her "It's really me."

"Okay if it's really you then what happened on this rock?"

"I fell for you… literally," he laughed "That was the day I got jealous of Krum, remember," she laughed, but tried to hold it in. She didn't want to get her hopes up if this was just some illusion. He sat down next to her and pulled her close to him.

"Listen Hermione, I'm sorry for the way I treated you when I was on that potion. I couldn't think or anything at all," she nodded "But deep inside I knew I loved you that's why I jumped in front of the killing curse for you. When I got hit by the killing curse Harry who was on the other end had already killed the Dark Lord making his spell weak and all it did to me was pull out the dark magic he placed in me which included the potion rendering me unconscious. Leaving everyone to think I was dead." She sat there contemplating what was just said and stared into his eyes.

"Draco…" she touched his face "It really is you."

"1,000 points to Miss know- it- all Granger," he pulled out something in his pocket and held up her hand as he slid her promise ring back on "Lose it another time and I'm not going to retrieve it."

She started to cry tears of happiness as she pulled him into a sweet sensual kiss "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too."

"The graduation speech," he cringed "It was the worse I ever heard," he laughed as she playfully slap his arm "I should've been up there making it look good."

"Shut up Malfoy!"

"I'm telling you the truth that's all. I thought you wanted an honest relationship?"

"I do," she leaned up and kissed him "So now that you're here…what your plans are for the future?"

He leaned back on his arms and stared across the lake and sighed "Well I was planning to go back home maybe take a break, have a couple of parties at the manor since Mother and Father are taking Faith to Paris to visit the Grandparents…"

"That's it," he nodded "Oh well I plan on applying for the Ministry of Magic and maybe getting a roommate so I can move out to London."

"Roommate? Why don't you just move in with me…Your boyfriend?"

"I don't believe in moving in with a boyfriend unless were engaged," she laughed "Something my Mum always taught me. I don't want them thinking I'm a sleaze."

"They're not going to think that," he laughed "Hermione I love you more than anything you know that, right?"

"Of course."

"I want you to have the best that anyone could ever offer and I believe I could be the one to give you that," she laughed "Hermione I'm being serious. I fell in love with you... I want you in my life forever," he shuffled around and got to his feet. He pulled her up as well and they stood facing one another. "I know it's been only a couple of months, but I know Hermione US… were a sure thing," he dropped down to his knee and she claps her hands on her mouth "Hermione Granger, I love you more then I love myself," she laughed as he pulled out a platinum ring with a single diamond stud in the middle "Will you marry me?"

She stood there taking in his features; his platinum blonde hair, his piercing silver eyes staring directly into hers, his smile that had melted many girls' hearts here at Hogwarts and now here he was proposing to the person that hated him many years before. She smiled as she thought about all the times they've shared together and hard times they went through. She too wanted him in her life forever as well….

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I want to thank every single person who has reviewed my story and loved it to death! I am so very sorry that it took me FOREVER to write it's just I DID get that new job I wanted (yay) I love it. Right now my boyfriend left for basic and won't be back for 14 weeks so I'll be writing more stories to get my mind off of him. So if you have any ideas let me know! I enjoyed writing this story VERY much and I hope ya'll enjoyed reading it. I thought about doing a sequel…but that's just up in the air right now. I want to take the time and thank my reviewers from my last chapter:

Max Ride Fan 13, Purpleite, Wendyandhayden-bffs1027, Secretly in Love, Anastasia Parkinson (I'm really happy you enjoyed the story and even shed a couple tears, don't worry I did too) q8iya (Thanks so much for being there for me since the beginning it meant SO MUCH to me! To have a faithful reader like you!) The Princess Wolf (where would I be without you, thanks so much for your reviews and I hope your no longer confused.)James-Louise(I'm not sure about a sequel yet I have to see how many people respond to this one, hopefully it's good!)C.Kiss, Jade wildcat, XxTareXx,Isadora120(I know beach resort in Jan..it feels like spring right now here in FL. Smile.) Hermione D (I am so glad that you started to read this story!)

Draco-lovur- Lover! Haha How could I stop with you always behind my back. Thanks so much for everything and you've proven to me even on Fan fiction you can make great friends! I'll always be here for you and ANYONE ELSE!

Thank you again for reading my story ' She was meant for me' and I hope you take the time to read all my other upcoming stories as well!

Xoxox

Your Imperfection


	31. Epilogue

The June breeze swept over the Malfoy manor as the flowers and grass moved along with the direction of the wind. The air smelled fresh as it has just stopped sprinkling basically it was a perfect spring day just as Hermione had hoped. She got up and looked out the window and smiled as she turned around and looked at her best friends snoring one on each side of the spot she had laid in, it has been a year and 2 months since Draco had asked her to marry him. She waved her wand and all the curtains around them room opened.

"HERMIONE!" Pansy squealed.

"Hermione…" Ginny groaned as she rolled over "It's way too early."

"I'm getting married today," she started to sob which made them bolt right up and motioned for her to sit down in the middle of them "I mean I, Hermione Granger, am getting MARRIED. I can't do this…"

"Hermione," Ginny cooed.

"Your marring Draco Malfoy who is head over heels in love with you and would do ANYTHING for you," Pansy came in "He wouldn't just ask anyone, ya know."

"I'm just so unsure."

"Cold feet," Ginny sighed "You're not going to regret it…"

"It's just what if Draco doesn't want me after awhile," Hermione wiped a tear away "I can't believe I'm having doubts! This is Draco Malfoy the LOVE of my life the one I want to spend the rest of my life with," She nodded her head furiously "Why am I acting like this."

The two girls just laughed and got up.

"Let's go eat some breakfast alright. You're to have breakfast with the groomsmen and your maids are having breakfast with your groom," Ginny said as she started to get dressed "I'm excited!"

"So am I," Pansy pulled on a pair of pants "Just remember Hermione you can't see Draco until the wedding!"

"I know," she held her arms out for hugs "I am so glad I have you two!" They laughed as they both exited out the room leaving Hermione to her hair.

"Today's the BIG day how do you feel?"

"Zabini…" he rolled over "Don't you think it's too early."

"You have breakfast with the Maids," Ron rolled over on his cot "While we have breakfast with Hermione."

Draco's head popped up at the sound of her name "How about we switch I'll go to breakfast with her and you guys can go with the girls," he smiled.



"That's a bad omen seeing your bride before the wedding…isn't it," Ron looked around and noticed the nods "I thought so. Plus we miss Hermione."

"I do too," he whined "Hey tomorrow's the honey moon."

The boys laughed "Where too?"

"Everywhere...Anywhere she wants to go as you know-"

"Money's not a concern," They all chorused.

Draco laughed and shooed everyone out of the room so he could hurry up and get ready, but before he did anything he stared at the cell phone on his night stand. Since they weren't allowed to see each other they could still talk to one another and Hermione taught him how to use the phone and everything. 'She said all I had to do was press 2 and hold,' he pressed it and held it up to his ear. _Ring ring ring ring._

"I'm glad you remembered how to use it."

"I'm glad you taught me... I miss you already," he laughed "I can't believe today's the day."

"I know I am so excited."

"Hermione, you're not going to back out and leave me at the altar are you?"

"_Silence_"

"Hermione?"

"I'm kidding Draco I'll be there," she laughed "I love you and I got to go meet a couple of nice boys for breakfast."

"Oh yeah," he smiled "I got some gorgeous girls waiting on me, Love you."

"Love you, bye."

"Bye baby."

_Click_

Draco decided to wear a white dress shirt and a pair of black slacks to Breakfast which kind of turned into lunch. As he made his way to the restaurant he bumped into Pansy who was coming out of a flower shop. He smiled and stuck his hand out to let her know not to run into him. She laughed and nodded her head. She had to pick up the flower arrangements from the florist and send them to the Manor so they could be set up in the back yard where the wedding was being held. When Pansy was done with that she turned to him.

"Okay shall we walk together?"

"I don't see why not," he laughed "Oh Pansy it's still crazy to think how everything was at the beginning of the year."

"Tell me about it... I was going after you;" she pretended to puke "I'm kidding. I'm happy for you and Granger, Granger," she smirked "It's so weird to call her that."

Pansy laughed "I know pretty soon people we'll be Malfoy and you both will turn around," he laughed "So what are your plans with Ron?"

"Umm well he's been staying with me sometime and then I'll be staying with him. I haven't really got acquainted with the whole Wealsey family yet."

"That'll take YEARS," they laughed "Well whatever happens I hope your happy."

"Thanks Draco," she looked up at him as he reached for the door and opened it "You'll always be my best friend."

"You as mine," he nodded "Now hurry up I'm getting hungry."

As they made their way to the table Draco noted Hermione had her maid of honor sitting next to him and next in line to the left was Pansy next to her Cho.

"Hey girls," he nodded his head and sat down.

"Hey Mr. Malfoy," they said simultaneously with a laugh. The lunch went by smoothly a lot of giggling typical of girls with one guy. Just guys didn't get girls at all. Ginny who was the maid of honor was the one to wrap up the lunch with a toast, she held up her glass and everyone followed.

"To Draco Malfoy, the man who won Hermione's heart and the one who is responsible for ever breaking it we will hunt him down and chop his manly member off and feed them to the hippogriffs that Hagrid still raises on Hogwarts grounds then we will unleash them and scratch his pretty boy face off and then we wi-"

Cho interrupted decided to step up and make a real toast "To Draco, May all your and Hermione's dreams come true," he tilted her glass towards him and drank the rest followed suit. Ginny was turning red due to embarrassment she could not believe she went off like that. 'What was wrong with me,' she felt a comforting hand on her thigh and looked up at Draco who was smiling at her.

"Don't worry about it alright," he laughed and she held back her tears "Ginny…don't," but it was too late she was already crying. Pansy noticed Draco's look and ushered herself and Cho out leaving them two to talk it out.

"Ginny what's wrong," he scooted his chair next to her as he took a napkin and dabbed her tears away.

"I can't believe I was such a bitch. Where did that come from…I KNOW you're going to treat her right I KNOW you're going to be there no matter what, but there's always that chance that you're going to break her heart. I don't know," she sniffed.

"Listen to me the last thing I want to do is break Hermione's heart I already have once when I drank that potion and believe me I won't want to go through that again. I love her Ginny more than anyone will ever know she's the first and last thing I think about before I lay my head down at night."



"I know I'm so sorry," she pulled him into a hug and he patted her back "Hermione Malfoy, huh," she laughed and Draco smiled.

"Just don't treat her how Blaise treated me," she said under her breathe.

"What was that?"

"Nothing let's just get you back alright," she began to get up, but Draco stopped her.

"He didn't do anything Ginny, I promise, I know him. He loves you."

"You know…does Hermione?" he shook his head "Thanks Draco for not telling her she doesn't need to be stressed over my relationship with Zabini right now."

"She's going to kill me once she knows I know and she doesn't."

"I'll tell her tomorrow or whenever she has time. Right now it's all about her, today is your day," she smiled.

"He was on a business trip and nothing happened."

"Draco stop, this has happened before, remember at the Carnival he left me for Megan."

"It was just dinner. What else do you think there is?"

"That's funny he told me he didn't even have dinner with her," she got up and left. She left Draco thinking 'Oh shit.'

"Hermione," Blaise yelled as she came into the room smiling. Harry pulled her chair out for her and scooted her in as she sat down. Ron poured her a cup of ice water and sat back.

"Geez you guys you know how to make a girl feel welcomed," she laughed "Has everyone already ordered?"

"It's a buffet," said Harry as he handed her an empty plate and headed for the buffet line. When everyone was all settled in Hermione watched her friends eat. She just could not believe today was the day. While everyone was out eating the Malfoys, Grangers and the Weasley family were back at the Manor getting it all ready for the wedding that was too be hosted in the backyard. Hermione had chosen to have it at the manor for its beautiful gardens and layout. Draco even conjured a silent waterfall to where they would say their vows in front of. 'God I love him,' she thought as she picked all the mushrooms off her vegetable platter.

"Here Hermione I'll eat them," Ron reached over and forked last every last one off her plate and devoured them.

"How could I possibly forget you're a human hog," she laughed "Blaise thanks for being there for Draco and I," The other two boys grunted. "I mean like he was Draco's friend and then became my friend as well. I can't believe we all hated each other," she set down her fork and admired the boys for a bit.



"Same here I can't believe I'm dating Pansy Parkinson," Ron reclined back and patted his stomach "Let alone fell in love with her," he pulled out a velvet black box and pushed it towards Hermione. She picked it up and studied the contents in the box. It was a sliver rings with a red ruby in the middle and an inscription on the side that said 'I'm forever yours R.W'

"Ronald! This is beautiful!"

"I know," Blaise grabbed it "How did you afford such thing," Harry grabbed it next and admired it.

"For your information Zabini I'm pretty well off now," Ron sneered back.

"Wow so when are you going to pop the question?" Harry asked ignoring the two.

"I was thinking after the ceremony," he shrugged his shoulders "Like when were on the dance floor or something."

"How about you do it when Hermione and Draco are saying their 'I dos' I mean you're already planning on asking her at the wedding why not then?"

"What's your problem Zabini," Ron stood up "All you've done today is be negative towards me and I'm sick of it," Blaise was standing up now in Ron's face.

"I just don't see why you can't ask her some other time instead of using Hermione and Draco's day to do it. Isn't that a bit selfish," he looked down at Hermione.

"I don't mind really. I don't think Draco would either," she smiled.

"Well I know Draco and believe me he would mind," Blaise stormed off leaving the Gryffindors to stare at his retreating figure.

"He's just being an ass," Ron sat back down. Hermione glanced over at the seat where Blaise was sitting and looked at the boys "What's his problem?"

Harry was hesitant to answer so Ron did "He's just pissed that Ginny didn't want to marry him."

"What? When did he ask her?"

"I think the night after her Graduation. She said it just doesn't feel right anymore. So now all the love in the air is making him sick, I guess," Harry filled in the rest.

"She never told me," She was shocked she never noticed this, but then again Draco and she were off in their own world ever since they graduated. Blaise was off doing official ministry business ever since he graduated and met Ginny every time she had a Hogsmeade visit or break. She wondered what was up with her 'I guess I need to talk to her,' she sighed as she looked at the boys letting her know she was ready to leave now. They both stuck an arm out for her and she hooked on to both of them.

Hermione stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath once she entered this door she'd be finally getting ready for her big debut as a bride. She pushed the door open and was welcomed by her Mum, Narcissa, and Molly Wealsey along with her maids. Once she stepped into the door she was sat directly in 

front of her vanity and her hair being done by everyone and making being applied everywhere. In the corner of her eye she could see Ginny smiling at her.

"Ginny we need to talk."

"I know Hermione, but save it for later," she smiled "You look beautiful."

"Thanks Gin. Where's Pansy and Cho?"

"Their probably talking to Harry and Ron I heard Blaise stormed off at lunch."

"Yeah he did."

"Oh rubbish forget about him," Narcissa came in "Today is your day Hermione don't worry about anyone else right now."

"I know Mrs. Malfoy," she beamed.

"That'll be Mother to you soon," she squealed and glanced at Hermione's mum who seemed to have a tear in her eye.

"My baby girl finally getting married to her Prince Charming," she sighed "You made your Father and me so proud of you and we want you to know we love you and Draco very much. Your cousins came along too. Naudia and Megan are coming up as we speak."

"Megan?" Ginny asked "You're kidding me. This is a wizarding world how can they come here?"

"I guess the ministry pulled some strings to let our Muggle family come see Hermione's special day."

"More like a certain Ministry official," Ginny sighed and set her bouquet down. Ginny was wearing her hair down with hair clips pinning the hair out of her face. Her dress was Black and white; it was Black with the white fabric outlining the dress from the front and in the back a big white bow. Ginny crossed her legs and sat back as she admired her best friend getting ready. Hermione's hair was done up, like the Yule ball, but had diamond hair clips pinning it up and tendrils framing her face. She was slipping into her wedding dress now which was white and puffy; she looked like Cinderella with her dress on. It was a corset white top with diamonds outlining it and a tiara was set on top of her head by Narcissa who put her veil over it.

"I wore it when Lucius and I got married and now I'm passing it on to you," she dapped at the corners of her eyes. Everyone took a step back and admired Hermione Granger soon to be Malfoy as she stood in the middle of the room in her white wedding dress and her bouquet of white lilies. Her Mother came up to her and hugged her and kissed her cheek. There was a knock on the door and Molly went to answer it. In came Pansy, Cho and Hermione's dad.

"My baby girl," he held out his arms and she came to him "You're absolutely more beautiful then I have ever imagined that my daughter could be on her wedding day," a tear fell "Draco's one lucky man," Everyone laughed.

Hermione turned around and looked at herself in the mirror she had to agree as well, she was beautiful and she couldn't wait till Draco saw her. Ginny came up to Hermione and hugged her.



"You looked Amazing," Ginny smiled.

"Beautiful," Cho cooed.

"Hot," Pansy laughed "Draco's not going to be able to take his eyes off of you let alone his hands!"

"Thanks you guys," she looked over at the clock "25 more mins."

Draco paced back and forth and forth in front of the fire place thinking hard until a couple of voices, angry voices were heard. He crept over to the half opened door and decided to watch and listen. To his surprise he saw Megan Hermione's cousin and Blaise arguing.

"Blaise come on she thinks we messed around, it's over between you and her just face it were meant to be," she smirked.

"Megan you don't get it I love her. I shouldn't of ever took you out on that stupid offer to dinner, How stupid am I!" he threw his hands up "I messed up with Ginny and now Hermione's mad at me as well cause I messed her lunch date up with her boys." She came up to him and put her arms around his waist.

"Calm down everything will work out just fine," she said soothingly "Forget that red head."

Draco just watched on as they interacted Blaise never shoved her off of him and that's when Draco decided to open the door, but Naudia came and pushed it close. She eyed Draco like she was getting ready to devour him.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy," she purred "Remember me."

"Yes I do," he pushed her out of the way "You and your sister are always causing trouble no matter where you are," he pushed open the door and found Blaise in the same spot where he last saw him in Megan's embrace. Blaise looked up and shook his head.

"Come to get onto me too," he moved Megan out the way "Hermione probably told you how I walked out on her during lunch."

"No, but you just did. What is wrong with you Blaise," he nodded at Megan "Are you with her or what?"

"I'm not with her I told we had dinner and that's it!"

"That's what you told him?"

"That's all we did Megan now this is between me and Draco so stay out of this," He glared at her.

"Whatever Blaise, I had fun that night," she flipped her hair over her shoulder and Blaise grabbed her.

"Why do you always fucking make is sound like we did more, huh. This is why I'd never want to be with you Megan because you start so much shit. I love Ginny end of story," he looked up as he heard the door creek and was faced by a pair of blue eyes, Ginny smiled.



"Draco…You're needed by the altar," she nodded her head and left. Blaise let go of Megan and went after Ginny leaving Draco and the two other girls in the room. Naudia came up to Draco and squeezed his ass.

"Still want to get married," she whispered.

Without even thinking Draco pulled out his wand and hit both the girls in the chest with a stunning spell and left the room, smiling to himself. He met Harry and Ron who were descending down the stairs with big grins on their faces. He looked at them questioningly.

"Your one lucky man," Harry patted him on the back as he made his way to the entrance where the bride's maids were waiting on the groomsmen. Draco looked over at Ron who agreed with Harry.

"We'll see you up front mate," he nodded at Draco.

The sun was shining down on Draco as he stood up by the altar nodding at his guest as they took their seats his Father and Faith were walking up to him. Draco leaned down and picked his sister up.

"Faith," he kissed her forehead "She's getting so big."

"Yeah just wait till you have your own," his Father smiled "So today's the day where you break our pureblood line."

"Are you serious you're going to bring that up on my wedding day?"

"No I'm not saying it as a bad thing. I'm glad that you're changing the Malfoy past. Draco I'm very proud of you more then I have ever been in my whole entire light and dark life."

"Thanks Father," he smirked "Are you going to cry?!"

"Shut up," he took Faith from him and smiled "I was about to until you said something," he laughed. Next thing he knew Snape was entering the gardens along with the Dumbledore he wearing a white and Black tuxedo. 'Weird,' Draco thought as he glanced down at his attire. He was wearing Black and white Dress robes with a lily in his side pocket and his hair slicked back like always, but the front pieces of his hair were falling in front of his vision just how Hermione liked it, he smiled as he saw the court coming out. His best man Blaise smiling at Hermione's Maid of honor Ginny. Pansy and Ron followed, but Ron tripped on Pansy's train causing the congregation to laugh and Draco thanked him in his head for making everyone loosen up a bit. Harry and Cho were next and also caused a little laughs for Harry ended up on Hermione's side instead of Draco's so it was Draco, Blaise, Ron and Cho. The other side was Ginny, Pansy and Harry. They all looked at one another and laughed some wedding this was going to be. Soon everyone rose as the Bride and her Father took the aisle now. Hermione saw Draco standing next to Blaise and as she saw the ends she laughed, but as she started taking her first steps her eyes caught Draco's and no one else in the world seemed to matter as the feet between them turned into inches. Hermione was tearing up under her veil as her Father rubber her arm. Draco on the other hand felt like he died and was already in heaven as he watched Hermione walk up to him after she gave her Father kiss on the cheek and her veil was pulled over her head. Draco forgot to step forward and take her hand.

"Draco," Blaise shoved him "Go."

Snapping out of hit trance he smirked and took her hand and kissed it as they both stood before the Minister. Hermione and Draco couldn't stop smiling and Draco even laughed and Hermione did too along 

with the guest. As the Minister was about to speak Draco held up his hand to stop him and faced her and she gave him a confused look.

"Can we just hurry this thing along so I can make you my Wife already," she laughed "You're just so beautiful Hermione I feel like I'm marrying an angel. I've never laid my eyes on someone as beautiful as you and no matter where life takes us I'll forever be yours Hermione Granger, Till Death do us part, You'll be the keeper of my heart." Her lip started to tremble as he spoke those sweet words to her.

"Draco you're absolutely the most amazing man I have ever been with and I can't see myself with anyone else except for you. You're the air I breathe and I agree we should hurry this wedding along so you can be my husband," she smiled.

"Very well then," The priest interrupted "Do you Draco Malfoy take Hermione Granger know it all book worm as your wife," everyone laughed as they heard her little introduction Draco did as well "I do."

"And do you Hermione Granger take Draco Malfoy the Ferrets of them all as your husband," She tried to answer, but couldn't stop laughing as she glanced at the guest who were smiling up at her "I so do."

"Then I know Pronounce you Man and Wife you may kiss the Bride," Draco smirked at her has he pulled her into a fiery kiss as everyone applauded "I give you Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy!"

THE END

Thanks so much for reading!

Love,

Your Imperfection


End file.
